


The Alpha with a male Omega

by Writelikethat



Series: Male Omega [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Fights, Jealousy, Kid Fic, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Possessive Behavior, Scenting, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writelikethat/pseuds/Writelikethat
Summary: Part 2 of The male omega series.After the horrible events of a fight between packs Dean is trying to adjust to the sudden changes. All of a sudden he's mated and to make matters even more complicated his biology decided to throw him another curve ball and make the mating fruitful. Sam is put under even more pressure to become Pack alpha. Being new mates usually means being in each other’s space all the time. What happens when real life seems to demand their constant attention too?





	1. After the fight

**Sam**.

_Sam was running again. His right shoulder hurt and he had the taste of blood in his mouth which only made his alpha roar. In front of him a wolf crunched down, ready to attack once again and Sam couldn’t afford to think about his shoulder. Growling alphas with gleaming and deadly teeth surrounded him. Sam felt so out of his element, yet when he let his instinct take over he knew exactly what he had to do._

_Nobody in their right mind went after someone else’s mate and expected to get away with it. Then again Lucifer had proved that he wasn’t exactly in his right mind._

_Sam was young still, he’d never been in a fight before and a big number of the beta’s fighting alongside him was his age. Not entirely prepared for this, but doing it anyway. He heard screams of pain, watched blood on his friend’s teeth. Fur ripped off, flying in the air and someone always barked or howled in anger and pain. It was devastating, yet inevitable._

_Facing big, adult alphas was no joke. They came at him again and again. Sam found himself tumbling over, with teeth sinking into one of his legs, crying out in pain as he desperately shook them off. He lounged after them, feeling his own teeth break through skin and the tangy taste of hot blood flood his mouth._

_His eyes had to be bright red, as everyone’s around him. At the moment they was more animal than human and Sam had never felt anything like it before. It was a rush and the moment he listened more to the Alpha inside than the Human, he could almost feel himself grow taller and more feral._

_He started running after the one who had arranged this whole thing. He knew his own father was at the heels of the same wolf and wanted Sam to back down, but he couldn’t. Not when this was about Dean. Bobby was there too, keeping up with them at high speed. Nobody slowed down even if Lucifer turned around to face them, fur standing up on his back and yellow teeth bared. Sam dug his paws deeper into the ground, gaining momentum as he headed straight for towards the wolf with crazy eyes. Sam crashed into the dark wolf with a sickening sound of bones breaking and teeth ripping into skin. He knew he’d managed to harm Lucifer at least a little bit. His own body felt limb, but he forced himself up on his feet. Lucifer came at him again and again, Sam refused to back down._

_Lucifer eventually decided to retreat, and Sam couldn’t help that he wanted to force him back to finish. He hated that he also felt a little relieved that the guy was a coward._

_Moments later he realized his mistake. Lucifer wasn’t retreating, he simply thought he’d done a good enough job at distraction. Dean wasn’t out of harm’s way like Sam had thought. Instead he was in much more danger than any of them had been._

_Sore muscles and hurting limbs was nothing. Sam had never run so fast in his entire life, eyes wide in terror. He wasn’t sure he recognized his human self as his paws took him through town. In a matter of minutes after he’d made sure Dean was safe he found himself shaking in surprise and dread. Sam was looking down at the lifeless animal as it slowly turned back to its human form. His neck was bleeding. Then he let out a gurgling sound as his eyes rolled back and his stare went blank._

Sam woke with a gasp staring up into green concerned eyes.

“Sammy. You’re dreaming. It’s okay. I’m okay.” The soothing voice of his omega always made Sam warm up from the inside. Dean was safe, the fight was over and he shouldn’t be afraid anymore.

Sam snaked his arms around Dean, pulling him down to lie on his chest. Dean complied and Sam bent down to breathe in the scent from his neck. His scent was warm and soft as it always had been. Sam greedily took it in in an attempt to ground himself. Apart from having been terrified for Dean that day, he’d actually killed someone. Sam never thought he’d ever do that. He had taken a life and even if everyone around him, including Dean and his own father justified it he felt the weight of it. Taking a life was serious, he knew he’d only been protecting what was his, Sam had barely been human at that moment. That sometimes made it even worse, because who lost control like that? Certainly not a leader.

Sam could barely remember what had happened. He knew the other alpha didn’t stand a chance, because that alpha had touched Dean. His omega had been touched and attempted kidnapped by that individual, and a protective alpha like Sam could not be blamed for his actions.

It didn’t mean he stopped blaming himself. Injure and chase off he could do, actually killing someone was scary a different story.

Sam pulled Dean closer, still breathing in his scent. Dean lay quietly, knowing that what Sam needed at the moment was to keep him close.

Just above his hip there was a firm pressure and Sam’s hands wandered further down. It was still hidden, but Sam could feel it when he let his hands stroke Dean’s belly. Knowing that inside was a little pup, one that they’d made together was enough to have Sam letting go of the remnants of his dream.

Sam placed a trail of kisses from Dean’s neck and nudged his head up to meet his lips. Dean grunted tiredly, it was the middle of the night, but when Sam kissed him with soft lips and a teasing tongue he pressed closer.

It used to amuse him how easily Dean would give in. He might be tired, but he would never say no to their intimacy. Sam rolled them over until Dean was on his back. With a smile he placed a hand on the little bump and stroked gently while his kisses changed with intent. Dean chuckled softly as Sam made his way down his neck and rolled his hips firmly, making their growing erections push against the other.

“You know there’s really a baby there, right?” Dean’s voice sounded amused and scratchy with sleep.

“I know. It just, I need to make sure. That’s all.” He whispered back and Dean hummed happily.

Sam lived for that sound. All he wanted was to make sure Dean was happy and safe. Having him there soft and sleepy in his bed was definitely helping with that. If Sam had gotten everything he wanted he’d have made sure Dean didn’t have to leave their apartment. He knew logically that he couldn’t make that suggestion, and he’d never force Dean into submission like that. There was still a hidden part of him that wanted it, though.

Dean sighed and Sam had to take deep breaths when he noticed just how tired his omega was. Growing a baby apparently took a lot of energy. Sam nudged his side, telling him to lie down again.

“Let’s get some sleep.” He pulled Dean close to his chest. When the omega snuggled close Sam tightened his hold and felt his body relax. His nightmares didn’t come as often anymore. In the first couple of weeks after the fight he would barely sleep an entire night without having to relive those moments. He took another deep breath, smelling his omega.

 

In the days after the fight John had called in to a meeting. Well, several meetings, people were stressed out because of recent happenings. He talked about the importance of having each other’s back. And then he said they should prepare for Sam to take over his position in a few years time. All of them looked stunned. John was young, healthy and strong. There was no reason for him to step down just yet. Sam knew some of the people around the table didn’t trust him and didn’t exactly approve of the mating between him and Dean. Sam felt his heart sink. He knew he could do the job, technically. But in order to be a good leader, he also had to make sure he had his people behind him and not against him.

When he told Dean later that night he was met with wide green eyes.

“Really?”

“I’m afraid so.”

Dean had looked at him for a moment then snuggled close.

“You’ll do great. You always do, and people like you.”

Sam huffed a little surprised. He'd never thought Dean would be anything but supportive, but it still felt good to hear him say it. Sam complained a bit about those in the council.

“Don’t worry about them. What’s most important is the pack. If you have the majority on your good side, a few losers with a furrowed brow doesn’t mean anything.” He insisted. Sam smiled at that and kissed his forehead.

“You think so?”

“Of course. Don’t forget that I come from a different side of town than you do. I know when someone is talking. Nobody has anything bad to say about you.”

“You don’t live there anymore.”

“I still have eyes and ears, though.” Dean said gravely and Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

 

After things calmed down a bit Dean seemed to hide inside his head. He rarely talked, sat on the couch watching TV, sometimes he made food, but he ate very little. He went to school even if Sam had said he didn't have to go.

Being a guy, nobody expected him to turn up pregnant, and if he did he was sure there would be too much pressure on Dean, so Sam didn’t want him to go. Dean wasn’t happy about it and whenever Sam tried to bring it up it seemed that Dean’s selective hearing made an appearance.

He was a stubborn son of a bitch, but that was nothing new. Sam was unsure how much he could push. Dean liked school, he always had, and it wasn’t like he had started to show yet so Sam decided he would let it lie for the moment. Eventually the pregnancy would make it harder for him to do much anyway.

Nobody knew about the pup yet. Everything had gone so fast in the first days after things calmed down, and then they just wanted some time for themselves. To enjoy each other and their little secret. Sam knew they had to tell people soon. His parents and Dean’s family at least should know before everyone else. It was hard to predict how the reaction would be, and Sam dreaded to think about it more than necessary.

When Sam woke up the next morning, Dean’s side of the bed was empty but still a little warm. It smelled of food and Sam threw on a shirt and padded barefoot in the direction of the kitchen.

His heart swelled at the sight and once again, Sam had to consciously push away the thought of what he almost lost. Dean was here, and they were good. Things would be even better in time. Communication had never been their strong suit, and Sam knew that even if they finally got together and talked things out there would come up new stuff. The thing about school for instance. He was determined to make it work, and Sam knew that Dean wanted it too.

Now though, things were definitely good. Dean stood by the oven, frying bacon and flipping pancakes. He often made them a big breakfast. It seemed he was most hungry in the mornings. Dean turned around and smiled up at him. Sam had to walk into his personal space and kiss him. Dean faced him entirely and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sam felt whole again.

They stood like that for a moment, until Dean said he couldn’t burn the bacon.

“It’s a bad sign.” He insisted.

Sam kissed his forehead and started setting the table. He poured coffee into their cups and relaxed against the counter, watching as Dean finished their breakfast. Dean was wearing one of Sam’s t-shirts. It was too big on his smaller frame, and Sam could just about see a pair of black boxers peeking from under the shirt. Dean looked happy. He swayed softly with his hips along with the music, and Sam swore he could see his body already starting to change. A slight roundness about him. It was probably just because he knew, but he still liked to think it was there.

 

Sunday mornings were their time to spend together in quiet laziness. They ate their food, listened to the radio and chatted softly about nothing of import. A routine were starting to appear and it was easy to fall into it after a week worth of classes and meetings.

Dean sat with one leg pulled up on his chair, a neat hand grabbed his fork and poked at his food. Once in a while he’d lift it up to his lips and chew thoughtfully.

“Do you think we should talk to our parents today?” Sam asked with a smile.

Sam looked forward to telling their parents. He knew Mary would be thrilled and John would be happy too. Having only one child limited their chances of grandchildren. When said child decided to mate with a male too, they probably thought they wouldn’t ever get to be grandparents. And in a different world they definitely wouldn’t.

Dean swallowed.

“I don’t know. What if something happens?” He said quietly.

“With the baby?”

Dean nodded and he looked so saddened by the thought that Sam had to reach out and squeeze his hand.

“Do you think something could happen?”

Dean shrugged.

“You never know with those things. One day everything is fine, the next…” He swallowed as if the mere thought made him want to cry.

Sam watched him for a moment, stroking his hand gently. He whispered comforting, trying to ease the pain Dean seemed to feel just at the thought. Sam felt a pang of unease at the thought of something happening, but Dean looked a little shaken by it. Sam supposed it was part hormones, but it was part Dean too. He never thought of himself as a lucky one. He always had to work for things to turn to his favor, so he probably didn't quite believe his luck with this either.

“Okay, if you’re not ready, we’ll wait.”

Dean gave a tentative smile. “Just for a little while longer.”

Sam got up from his chair.

“I’ll clean the table. You should get some rest, okay?”

“I just got out of bed, I don’t need rest.” Dean huffed.

This too was one of their points of argument. Sam knew Dean was only a couple of weeks along, but he’d already seen signs that Dean was tired more and more. Dean would deny it if he was asked and worked hard to hide it. Sam just wanted to do what was best for his omega, but again, Dean was really stubborn and wouldn’t always let him pamper him as he wanted to.

“Fine, but go watch some tv, you made breakfast, now I’ll clean the kitchen.” He insisted. Dean glanced between the table and the sink as if judging how much work Sam would have to do. Dean’s omega instincts, like tidying and cleaning, had also blossomed lately. It was kind of contradictory. His tiredness and his productive nesting.

Dean apparently found that he could justify some time on the couch, so he got up and kissed Sam.

“Don’t take too long.” He whispered against his lips and Sam felt a shiver run down his spine.

 

 **Dean**.

Dean wasn’t tired, not really. His limbs felt a little heavy so sitting down felt good, but he wasn’t tired.

Sunday TV was usually good. Dean liked spending the day in front of the screen, but he felt itchy and… not tired, so instead he got up and wandered down the hall to their bathroom. The bath was big and inviting so Dean decided to open the tab and let hot water run into it. He pulled his t-shirt off and then his boxers.

The mirror was distracting. Lately he hadn’t been able to walk past one without having a glance at his reflection. He knew it was stupid, but he stared at his belly, wondering if he might see something soon. He didn’t feel like there was a child inside him, and the thought was a bit surreal, but he couldn’t stop looking.

Dean felt like he’d put on some weight, but he looked the same as he always had. Quite tall, but not fully grown yet, kind of scrawny, but strong. He was attractive enough, he supposed. Dean had never had any trouble with his looks. He was an omega, therefore he would look delicate. His eyes were full of expressions and his lips were full and smiling.

They weren’t smiling so much right now. He had too much on his mind. The fight a few weeks back had been real, and frightening. Sam had gotten hurt and spent days in bed in order to get back to good health. He still wasn’t back to his old self even if he liked to believe he was.

Two betas had been killed and was buried two weeks back. Dean didn’t know them personally, but that didn’t matter. The point was that they were a part of their pack and they had been fighting because of him.

Sam disagreed. He said that everyone in the pack would feel compelled to protect their own. The fight may have started out over Dean, but once it was a reality every single one of the adult population would step up to have each other’s backs.

Hot water surrounded Dean as he sank down into his bath. It smelled delicious and he let out a quiet moan. Once he had water up to his ears he relaxed and closed his eyes.

When Dean opened his eyes it was only to look up into a pair of amused eyes. He shook himself a little groggily taking in the sight of Sam sitting comfortably on a chair next to the tub.

“Did you say something about spending the day together?” Sam asked.

“Yes. But you didn’t have to come in here.”

“Really? I thought you might have moved into the bathroom. You’ve been in here for a while.” Sam added.

Dean was about to deny it when a shiver ran through him. The once so warm and satisfying water had turned lukewarm, enough so that he felt like he was freezing. Sam stood up and held a big fluffy towel ready and Dean got up on his feet. When he stepped into Sam’s space, safe and big arms wrapped around him along with the towel. Dean immediately snuggled close into the embrace.

Ever since he’d started growing a baby Dean felt like he almost couldn’t get enough of hugging and snuggling. The more the better, and he craved it from an alpha. The problem was he kind of craved any alpha. He would never let Sam know, and he was of course more inclined to want his company than other alphas. It was disturbing, Dean had a history of telling alphas off if they tried something with him. At work in the roadhouse he would punch those bold enough to try something and glare at those who stared for too long.

After he mated with Sam he was drawn to him, but that was only natural. If Dean found himself without Sam, but in proximity to other alphas, he would automatically send out vibes. The kind of vibes that made an alpha want to protect and shelter an omega. He couldn’t help it, but he still had enough control over it, so he wouldn’t find himself snuggling into John’s arms or something embarrassing like that. Hopefully.

“Come on, let’s get you into bed.” Sam nudged him in the direction of their bedroom. Dean smiled up at him and walked happily in front of his mate.

Sam had been so careful with him. Ever since he learned about the pup it felt like he barely touched Dean. Oh, they still had sex. There was tender kisses and steadily rolling hips, slow orgasms and gentle hands. And it was great. Sometimes, though, sometimes Dean wanted to be desperately wanted. He wanted his alpha to push him down into their bed, to go at him with hard kisses and urgent hands, hips that snapped forward making sweat dribble down their foreheads. He wanted that kind of passion, but it was like Sam didn’t have it in him anymore.

Whenever Dean tried Sam calmed them down, and Dean who was a sucker for snuggles and intimacy these days didn’t stand a chance. Sam petting his hair, large hands running along his body, that was definitely making the omega in Dean roll over and present itself.

Dean climbed onto the bed and looked expectantly at Sam.

“We have to get ready in thirty minutes, so you could get a nap in the meantime.” Sam suggested.

“I don’t want a nap.”

Sam smiled knowingly, making Dean push his lips out in a pout.

“Of course you do.” He said kindly. Dean hated that kind voice. It was so nice and comforting. He wanted to curl up into a ball and fall asleep listening to it. Only, he wasn’t going to sleep now.

“Well, I want you more.” He declared.

Sam grinned, but continued to try and tuck him in. He felt like a child.

“Sammy.” Dean pleaded, trying out his best version of innocent eyes.

Sam bent down to kiss his forehead.

“Tonight. Tonight, okay?” Sam whispered.

“If you promise to do it right.” Dean muttered.

Sam sent him a questioning look but Dean just placed his hands on top of the blanket and stared at him. Sam knew what he was talking about. On top of being so careful it was beginning to be ridiculous, Sam had barely knotted him, and if he did, he kept holding back and Dean never got to enjoy it like he wanted to.

Sam sighed.

“We’ll talk about it?” Sam said hopefully.

Dean muttered something, but relaxed back onto his pillow. He’d sleep a little before they had to get ready.

 

“Do you want some more chicken, Dean?” Mary held the plate with perfectly roasted chicken in front of him.

“No, thank you.” He smiled. “Got to save some room for that pie you were raving about.”

Mary chuckled, but looked pleased.

Dean sent a glance at Sam and he smiled at him, rubbing his back a little and continued talking to his father. Dean felt his face heat and stared at his plate. There was no reason for him to feel flushed. He was just feeling happy. Basking in Sam’s attention and enjoying how safe he felt. When he looked up, Mary caught his eyes and Dean smiled even if he flushed again.

“Are you looking forward to a more quiet full moon, this month?” John asked in a friendly voice. Dean let out a long breath.

“I hope we never have to feel like that again.” He sighed and felt Sam squeeze his thigh under the table. Mary hummed in agreement and John nodded.

“We all hope for that. I am really glad it ended the way it did.” He added.

Dean nodded. He was happy too. He was safe, the pack that always felt like home was definitely his. They had stood up for him in a time of need and nothing screamed acceptance as loud as that. It was still with a bitter taste, the victory. They had lost someone, and even more had been hurt. Dean swallowed and looked down at his pie.

Dean helped Mary clear the table after dinner. Sam and John still sat by the table, talking about the full moon and the arrangements for it they needed to get done.

“You don’t have to do that, Dean.” Mary told him.

“I know, but I like it.” He smiled and carried dirty plates to the sink. It was part of his nature, as well as it was part of Mary’s nature to not ask for help. Dean simply wanted to contribute to the sense of home and family. Cleaning after their meal was high on that list. It was a strange omega- thing, he was sure.

“Are you feeling well?” Mary asked as Dean piled plates into the sink and started rinsing them. He turned to look at Mary. She didn’t look concerned, only thoughtful.

“Yes, I am. Why do you ask?” He frowned.

“Hm. You look a little bit pale.” She admitted.

Dean turned back to his dishes trying to hide his flushing cheeks.

“Oh, well, no. Um… I don’t know. I feel fine.” He stammered and wanted to hit his head against the counter top. Lying, not his greatest skill. He did feel a little pale, a little nauseous and he was breaking out a cold sweat on his forehead. It didn’t mean anything and if he started breathing a little heavier at the tiniest thing he did, then… he just didn’t have a great day.

Dean turned around only to catch Mary looking at him with a strange look. He tried for a smile and she gave one back, the motherly kind. Dean felt his heart skip a beat, knowing he wasn’t off the hook just yet.

“You know what, I don’t think we should keep you two here any longer. Head home, get some rest, then we’ll see each other at the full moon, okay?” Mary suggested, but her tone didn’t leave room for argument. Instead she ushered Dean into the living room.

“Sam, honey?”

Both alphas turned to look at their omegas with worried expressions. Sam was out of his chair in a second.

“Are you alright?” His voice was so soft and he was standing so close the heat from his body automatically pulled Dean in. He leaned into the familiar warm chest without even making a conscious decision about doing it.

“Let’s head home.” Sam muttered and started steering Dean toward the door. From the living room Dean can hear muttering about going into heat, and he sighd a little in relief.

 

Sam helped him into the shower once they got home. He brought him cold water the comforting scent of alpha.

“I knew you weren’t really up for anything today.” Sam muttered.

“I’m just tired and so, so nauseous.” Dean was leaning against the wall in the shower. His legs started shaking a little and he sank down onto the floor with his back against the wall.

“I just need to sleep, I think.” Dean sighed.

This had not been his plan for the night. He had been dreaming about spending some quality time with Sam. Preferably beneath him, feeling his knot growing inside. Instead he was sitting in the shower, tired and useless. He huffed an annoyed breath but grabbed the offered hand to get up. Sam wrapped a towel around him for the second time that day and they walked toward the promise of a soft bed.

 

Waking up the next morning had Dean feeling groggy and out of sorts. He sat up ad groaned as a wave of nausea washed over him. He tried to lie back down, hoping it would pass. He could feel his stomach churning, his head spinning just a little and he knew it was a lost cause. He needed to get into the bathroom as fast as possible.

Dean chose a pair of jeans and a sweater out of the closet and carried them into the kitchen. Sam looked up from his coffee.

“I didn’t know you were awake?”

Dean narrowed his eyes.

“You hoped you’d get out of here before I woke up talking about school?” He guessed.

Sam sagged a little, but didn’t answer. Instead he handed over a salty cracker and a brimming cup of coffee. Dean muttered a thanks and started pulling on his clothes.

Even as he struggled with his shoes a while later, and balancing coffee and more crackers, Dean could feel Sam’s glare. They didn’t talk about it, but he knew Sam wasn’t happy about him going to school. Especially since he was still a bit nauseous. Dean was not ready to give it up just yet, so he pretended he didn’t feel Sam’s unease.

Being an omega, especially a mated omega, made Dean so tuned to the alpha’s moods and feelings. Sometimes he just felt ridiculous. It was pathetic the way he wanted to back down, let Sam have his way. Because deep down his instinct told him to. The alpha had that kind of power over omegas and it used to make Dean mad.

Being mated, though, changed the perception quite a bit. It was in his nature to please his alpha, and it didn’t feel wrong. Not when they were mated. The bond between them were based on mutual trust and affection, making them both want to do what was best for the other. Omegas wanted to please and make things comfortable, while the alphas need to protect and cherish skyrocketed.

Dean knew that it took a lot for Sam not to demand that he stayed at home. Not only was Dean his omega, he was his omega carrying his pup. If Sam had turned out to be fiercely protective towards his omega, it was nothing compared to what he was now that there was a pup too.

Usually it was all good, but Dean wasn’t used to being coped up at home. All his life he’d had to work for the things he wanted, he had never had the luxury of padding around at home without something to do. He knew he would have to eventually, but not until he absolutely had to. The morning sickness, though, seemed to think it was time already.

 

Going to school felt normal. Dean kissed Sam good bye, hoisted his backpack over one shoulder and headed for his class. He met with Victor who always kept a space for him and the day could begin any time.

Dean was convinced he could do this as long as he managed to keep his growing belly hidden. Victor seemed to have overcome the shock after the attack on Dean and was now acting just as he always had. Very friendly and a tad paranoid. Dean liked that. Everything else around him was changing so he was determined to stay as long as possible in school.

“Did you bring coffee?” Victor whispered.

Dean placed a cup in front of his friend with a grin. Victor raised it in a toast before taking a sip. Dean picked up his notebook and a pen and turned his attention to the front of the room.


	2. Keep you safe

Sam. 

Sam had to tell himself several times a day that he couldn’t make Dean do something he didn’t want to. It was unbelievably hard, but he knew that if he pushed too hard, then things would turn into a fight instead. He would let the school-issue lie for a little while longer. 

Dean was safe there, and that was most important. 

Sam was happy he didn’t have to focus on classes anymore. He was finally done and could put more energy into whatever it was leaders did. John gave him more responsibilities now, aiming to prepare him for Pack Alpha. It stressed him out sometimes and when they on top of that walked around with the secret of their pup, Sam felt like he was about to explode. 

 

The full moon had to be prepared for and Sam wanted to make it special. He wanted to remember those who died while protecting their pack, and he wanted to honor those who fought and won. Bringing the pack together was important and he intended to do just that. 

He knew he would be busy but he couldn’t leave Dean alone all the time so whenever he could he worked at home. 

Dean tried really hard to hide how tired and sick he was feeling. Sam knew he had to throw up at least once before having breakfast each morning and he also knew he probably did the same during the school day. He still didn’t want to quit school, and he insisted on working at the roadhouse two nights a week. 

Sam could understand that, to some degree. Dean wanted to help out, they needed the help they could get and he had never been the kind who backed down when others needed him. 

Now, though, Dean wasn’t just him anymore. He had to take care of himself in order to grow their child and Sam had a hard time standing by, watching while Dean exhausted himself. 

Sam glanced to his side where Dean was lying on the couch, sleeping. His head resting on one arm. He looked peaceful huddled down in one of Sam’s hoodies. He was practically swimming inside it and Sam furrowed his brow, wondering if he was getting thinner instead of putting on weight. He sighed and forced his mind back to his task at hand. He should get this done, then he’d put on some food, and they could talk. Dean might not want to, but Sam was sure it was time. 

 

Making food wasn’t Sam’s strong suit. He still managed to grill some chicken and chop vegetables and mix a dressing of some kind. While the chicken sizzled in the pan, Dean shuffled into the kitchen. His hair rumpled, hands hidden in the front pocket of the hoodie and eyes heavy with sleep. Sam smiled fondly and opened his arms. Dean stepped easily into them and Sam breathed a sigh of contentment with the feeling of his omega standing safely in his arms. 

“What are you making?” Dean rasped. 

“Chicken. And a salad.”

Dean nodded into his chest. 

“Need help?”

“Just sit down and it’ll be done in a bit.” Sam kissed his forehead and Dean walked over to the table. He instantly pulled his feet up and wrapped his arms around his knees. 

“Did you finish planning the full moon?” Dean asked. 

Sam shrugged and told Dean what he had done so far. It was only a few days away and he was almost done. Some last minute details had yet to be confirmed, but that was nothing new. 

They talked as Sam put the food onto the table. Dean got up and dug around the fridge, in search of something to drink. They sat down and Sam had to hide a smile at the way Dean wrinkled his nose at the greens. He’d never been a guy for vegetables or salads, but he never complained. Ever since he started carrying a pup, he had looked a little nauseous whenever he was presented with salads. Sam suspected that Dean was secretly celebrating it. 

Chicken was good, and Dean happily dug into it. He took small bites, savored the taste and sighed after almost every bite. The way Dean enjoyed food had driven Sam mad over and over through the years. He’d watched those full lips work around the food, glistening with fat and from time to time his pink tongue would poke out to catch it all. Sam’s stomach still tightened pleasantly and he had to tell himself firmly to turn his attention to the food in front of him. 

“Do you want to go to bed?” Sam asked after they finished eating. Dean was yawning again. 

“Not really. I have an essay to finish, but I suppose I can do that from the bed.” Dean debated. 

Sam nodded, swallowing down his answer and eventually Dean padded toward the bathroom. Sam had his own work to finish, so he let Dean be. He decided their talk could wait just a little. 

For a while he buried himself in his work. He had stuff to get done for the full moon, and then his father had even more things he needed to go through. In order to become Pack Alpha, Sam apparently needed to know everything. Absolutely everything there was to know. Rules, guidelines, how to keep the books, how to stay on good terms with the locals, and so much more. His head started spinning and his chest felt heavy whenever he started to think about it. His head was starting to ache just a little when he called it a night. 

Dean was sitting up in bed, but he was leaning heavily against the head board, and he was sleeping. Sam sighed but carefully lifted the computer and Dean’s notebook from his lap and set it aside. 

“Dean?” He whispered. 

Slowly his eyes opened and he peered at Sam. Obviously his neck hurt from sleeping like that, but Dean smiled. 

“I don’t know how that happened.” He insisted. 

Sam wanted to ask where he was going when Dean got out of bed, but he knew better. Dean hated to feel like his every step was monitored, so Sam bit his lip. Dean returned a moment later with a tall glass of orange juice and a box of salty crackers. Sam raised an eyebrow and watched how an adorable blush spread over his cheeks. 

Once Dean had settled back into bed Sam took a deep breath. 

“Dean?”

Dean nodded over the top of his glass. 

“Do you think… You know, with you being a bit tired lately, don’t you think you should take things a little slower?”

Sam felt how the temperature in the room changed immediately. Dean carefully put his glass on the night stand and turned towards Sam. His legs were crossed under the duvet. 

“What do you think I should slow down on? I’m at home most of the time anyway.” He said. 

“I don’t know, school, work?”

“You want me to quit both school and work?” Dean asked a little surprised. 

Sam hadn’t intended for it to come out like that. He definitely hadn’t meant for it to sound like he preferred to keep him at home. Sam pushed a hand through his hair. 

“No. I just think that you’re too tired to keep doing everything.”

Dean was quiet for a long time. 

“Well, I don’t know what you want me to do. I like my classes, my friends, and work is the only place I know I’ll see my family regularly.” He listed and Sam knew all of this. It was everything he really wanted for Dean. Still, it seemed he just couldn’t leave it alone. 

“You can see your family any time, Dean. You don’t have to go to work to do that.” 

“That’s not the point. Soon I won’t be able to do much, so I want to as long as possible.”

“And I think that this is as long as is possible for you. Look at you, falling asleep all over the place, you barely stayed awake for dinner!”

“It’s just for a couple of weeks, Sam. This will pass, I’m sure.”

“Then what? You start to show, and you still insist on going to school?”

“It’s about dressing the part. I’ll be fine.”

Sam took a deep breath. He hated the thought of Dean going out there, his belly starting to grow and eventually nobody would believe he’d just put on some weight. The pack was one thing, they would change around him. A male omega was rare to begin with, a pregnant male omega even more so. Sam was sure almost no one had seen a pregnant male omega before and so their pack would feel different around him. Most of them would be even more protective, Sam was sure, especially the alphas. The humans around them, they weren’t prepared for this, and they probably wouldn’t handle it all that well either, so yeah, Sam obviously wanted Dean to stay well away from them. 

Dean furrowed his brow. 

“Why do you need me to stay at home? You know I’ll go crazy if I have to.”

Sam didn’t doubt it for a second. Dean was a social being, he wouldn’t handle it very well, having to stay at home all alone.

“I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

“I am, Sam. You don’t need to lock me up in order to stay safe.”

Sam shook his head. 

“And I don’t want you to exhaust yourself. You know you’re tired all the time and you need to be able to relax!”

“I do that all the time. If I have to go to classes and sometimes to the roadhouse, it doesn’t mean I’ll crumble.”

“I beg to differ! Lately you can fall asleep just standing up!” And now he was getting worked up and started repeating himself.

Dean huffed and started ruffling with the duvet. 

“So maybe I’m a bit tired, but I’m sure it will pass. This can’t last for another eight months, it just can’t. I’m not going to back out of everything just because of some discomfort for a little while. I’m pregnant, not sick.”

Sam didn’t have anything to say against that. Or, he did, but it wouldn’t be appreciated. He could tell Dean he wanted him to stay at home anyway, but that was not fair. Instead he sighed. 

“If this keeps going on further, we’ll talk about it again.” He said instead.

Dean glared at him but eventually he lay down beside him and nodded. 

“Fine.”

Sam stared up at the ceiling. The room was heavy with tension and he wanted to fidget, he wanted to say something to make it go away. Instead he made himself lie still and wait. 

It didn’t take long. Dean had always been a physical contact kind of guy, and now even more so. He edged closer and carefully wrapped himself around Sam. The alpha inside let out a long keening sound of relief and he carefully wrapped his arms around his omega. 

Dean didn’t say anything. Sam could feel his annoyance, but the need for comfort and physical contact overruled it so he stayed put.

Sam worked hard for the full moon the rest of the week. He stayed at home as often as possible, but when Dean was at the Roadhouse he went out to his parents’ house to see if he could pick his father’s brain about this and that. 

 

One night when he stepped into the kitchen to kiss his mother good night a paper bag was pushed into his hand. 

“Give that to Dean. Tell him it’ll do him good.” Mary said. Her eyes sparkled but she also looked a little uncertain. 

“Yeah?” Sam asked. 

“It’s for omegas. Just some vitamins.” She added hurriedly. 

Sam searched her face. Mary always was perceptive. Sam had never been able to lie to her. Her face didn’t show much now anyway, but he gave her an extra hug. 

“Thanks, mum.” He muttered into her hair and he could feel her sag a little closer to him. Sam’s stomach fluttered, he was ninety nine percent sure she knew something was going on with Dean, and that she had a pretty good inkling on what that might be. 

Still, Sam had promised not to tell anyone yet and he was going to keep his word toward his omega. If Mary knew then she was tactful enough not to put Sam in a difficult position. 

 

When Sam handed them to Dean he immediately dug into the bag and searched the labels. He held up one of the bottled shaking it lightly while staring at Sam. 

“Did you tell her?” He asked. 

“No. She didn’t say anything either, just… handed them over, looking a little sketchy.” Sam huffed. 

Dean blushed and looked away. 

“These as supplements, you know, the kind that’s good for growing a baby.” He finished. 

Sam bowed his head, knowing his mother was just too observant. 

“Well, I’m going to thank her later. After we tell them officially. Do you think John knows?” Dean popped open the bottle and headed for the sink. Sam wondered a moment if he was a very unobservant person, and if maybe he had neglected his omega because of it. He should have thought of it, buying vitamins and supplements for their growing baby. 

“Probably not. He wouldn’t notice unless you handed him the stick, or if you suddenly show up with a belly.”

Dean nodded a little distracted. Still focusing on reading the labels. 

Sam leaned against the counter watching his omega. He really was pretty. His hair had grown a little longer and his skin was slightly pale these days. He still had that lightness to his movements, though and when he looked up catching Sam watching him, he still blushed but gave one of his good smiles in return. 

Loving Dean was easy. It came naturally. Sam realized now that after that first day when he carried Dean home, he couldn’t even remember how it felt like not to care for and love this omega. Maybe that’s the reason it took him a while to realize just what Dean meant to him. He’d met him so early and then kept him there, thinking he was a friend, but in reality he’d practically treated him like a mate for years and years. If he came out as overprotective who could really blame him after what they’d just been through?

 

The night of the full moon arrived and Sam had been running around non-stop for two days. The arrangements usually went by pretty easy considering they were accustomed to the tradition. 

Food arrived at their camp and Sam made sure Dean had something to do while he had to go around trying to organize everything. He didn’t really had to worry. Dean was good with people. He talked to them, chatted away easily and he worked great too. He stacked food, placed everything in the right place for when they started barbequing and then he simply sat down on top of a box filled with soda. 

Sam glanced over and caught his eye. Dean’s green eyes glimmered in the light that the full moon was starting to send down upon them. He found it thrilling that right there, they had this connection, this secret that nobody else knew about. Something that was theirs, made from desperation and so much love. Sam felt his heart thud heavily in his chest, and he wanted to keep this a secret for as long as possible. He also wanted to scream it from the tip of his lungs for everyone to know what their love made possible. 

Instead he made sure everything happened according to plan. The pack gathered around the fire and Sam tried to form the words fit for their situation. He looked around his pack. People he’d known since he was born. They made him safe, they were all a part of what made their pack special and he wanted everyone to know that. So he told them. He looked at them, talked about what they’d been through and told them to mourn together. He acknowledged their sacrifices and wanted to make sure everyone knew that their efforts meant something, not only to him, but to all of them as a pack. 

It was quiet for a bit after he finished his speech. Sam glanced over at his parents, at his mother who tried to dry her tears and his father who looked so proud. Dean stood next to them looking at him with so much love Sam didn’t even know if he deserved it. 

The clapping started out slow and tentative and escalated until it was all he could hear. Finally Sam raised his arms, told them all to get running. His pack almost collectively turned around, letting their wolves break free and soon the area was practically empty. 

Dean stood by the trees, waiting dutifully. Sam jogged up to him. 

“Ready?”

“I am.” Dean nodded and leaned his face into Sam’s touch. 

“Let’s run.” Sam grinned and they both started for the woods. A couple of meters in, Sam turned around only to find Dean standing still, staring at his hands confused and scared. Sam’s heard beat frantically, both from adrenaline and urge to turn into his wolf form, but also with caution at what this could mean. 

“Sam! I can’t turn!” Dean sounded desperate as he slowly sat down against a tree.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean. 

He couldn’t feel it. It just wasn’t there. Dean knew it had to be somewhere, because he was born with it, but at the moment he felt like the presence of his wolf was so weak he was practically human. 

It was terrifying and he grabbed hold of Sam’s arms and stared into his eyes, trying to draw some kind of calm from him. Sam took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around him. And Dean tried to draw some of Sam's strength into himself.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s going on. We’ll figure it out, I promise.” Sam muttered into his ear and Dean nodded, feeling slightly better pressed against his broad chest. 

He had looked forward to this. Running always had the power to connect him. He felt like himself again, he felt good and most importantly he felt like him and Sam worked better afterwards. And they needed that. These days there was so much tension. First of all, this was the first full moon after the horrible incidents. Then there was the whole thing about Sam wanting him to cool things down. The only other thing that could to bring them back together, to feel whole again, was sex. They didn’t seem to be able to do that correctly lately either. 

“You’ve got to run, Sam.” Dean whispered after a while. 

“I can’t leave you.”

“Of course you can. It’s what’s right.” He continued. Dean wanted nothing more than for Sam to wrap him tight, take him home and make things better, but he knew what he got into being with Sam. Sam had a duty towards more than just him. At the end of the day, though, Sam would always come back to him and that’s what Dean really lived for. So he did his best to keep a strong front, told Sam to do what was expected of him and then he sat down with his back against a tree. 

Dean couldn’t know for sure, but he thought maybe this thing had something to do with the pup. It was instinct. It was like when he relaxed and sat down instead of trying to force a turn, he felt his wolf reappear and lie down quietly with him. 

Instinct was a strange thing. Dean had never been someone to rely solely on his mind, but he wasn’t the best at feeling his instinct either. He was somewhere in between and it was confusing most of the time. Maybe now with a pup growing inside of him, he would have to listen more to what his body tried telling him. 

 

The rest of the night flew by in a blur. Dean sat by the tree until Sam returned. They’d agreed that would be best and then they headed back to the camp together. Dean usually loved hanging around his pack. And now more than ever should be a time to really celebrate. He was safe now. He didn’t have to worry because this was his pack and it always would be. Belonging somewhere was a big deal. Dean settled for mingling around with his friends. He didn’t stay as hyped up as usual, he ate sparsely and drank nothing. 

Nobody called him on it. People didn’t pay attention to that kind of thing. They were all too much under the effect of the full moon blasting above them. And Dean could feel it too. The glimmering from the silver ball was like balm for his wolf. It was coiling and basking in it and Dean felt himself slowly relax. 

By now their genes had evolved so far that they didn’t need to turn in order to make it through the month. Dean had heard stories that back in the day someone would go crazy, change in the middle of a café and bite civilians or even attack their own. It definitely sounded like stories made up to scare the children. One thing Dean had learned, though, was that you shouldn’t underestimate the strength of the wolf. They may not need to turn every full moon, but the moon still held quite a lot of power over them. And even if it didn't, they were still part animal, and that was not always a joke.

Being the pack alpha’s son – soon to be leader, meant that Sam had to stick around. He needed to overlook everything, make sure his pack had everything they needed. This was the time of month that they came together as a family and if someone needed anything from the leaders, then they should speak up. 

Before, there used to be time for audiences after the wolfs had run around for a bit. Now, though, the pack could just make an appointment or even just stop by the Alpha’s house if they needed something. So even if they weren't still maintaining the old tradition, the full moon required the Pack leaders to stick around and Dean was starting to feel faint. 

He refused to draw attention to himself again. He got enough of that for a long time and so he snuck up to Sam and patted his shoulder. He melted a little when Sam pulled him close with a hand on his shoulder. 

“You alright?” He muttered into the side of his head. Dean nodded. He opened his eyes and met Mary’s glance across the flames and he could feel his face heat up. 

“Yeah. Thought I’d take the car home, if that’s alright?” He asked quietly. 

Sam fished the keys out of his jeans. 

“I’ll try to make it home in a bit.” He whispered. His lips brushed the tip of Dean’s ear and he couldn’t repress a shiver. Sam’s low chuckle definitely didn’t help. 

“Yeah, you do that.” 

 

Dean just had to admit to himself that he would not be able to stay awake for long. He took a hot shower before curling up on Sam’s side of the bed, his nose buried into his pillow, drawing comfort from the smell. Even with all his worries and a little twinge of loneliness he fell asleep almost immediately. 

Warm hands gently touched his arms and stroked his back. Dean opened his eyes and turned around to face Sam. He was finally there and Dean smiled up at him. Sam must have showered because he smelled so fresh and his hair were all wet and almost dripping onto his broad shoulders. 

Dean lifted the blanket to make Sam hurry on down next to him. His eyes immediately snapped down his body and darkened. Dean had gone to bed naked. 

Once Sam settled beside him Dean shuffled close. He intended to just lie there, to enjoy their closeness and take in the scent of his alpha. It was easier said than done. His body responded almost embarrassingly fast and he pressed himself even closer. Sam hummed and his hands slowly started to explore. Dean let out a long sigh and opened his eyes to marvel at this alpha, who happened to be his. 

His beautiful Sam with strong arms and a bright smile. Dean rolled over on his back and Sam followed. His lips trailing kisses down his neck and Dean sighed. His body buzzed with energy all of a sudden and he arched his back.

“What about…?” Sam trailed off. 

“It’ll be fine. The pup is fine.” Dean muttered. 

“I know. I meant what happened earlier.” Sam said and started to pull away. Dean tightened his arms on Sam’s back. 

“Yeah, it’s fine too. Let’s… Uh, let’s talk later, okay?” Dean whispered.

Sam stared into his eyes for a while before he sank back down and kept kissing his neck. A low rumble came from deep in Sam’s chest as he started exploring Dean’s body. Dean lay back with an excited fluttering in his stomach. The full moon still had an effect on his alpha, and Dean needed it to. He wanted Sam to give in to his alpha just a little bit. 

Dean closed his eyes, and mindlessly stroked what of Sam’s shoulder and hair he could reach. It felt so good, just giving himself over to his alpha like this. Lately things hadn’t been all about passion, but more in the lines of sweet love making. And it was good, it really was, because Sam was his. He was an alpha, strong and real. Dean just ached to feel the Alpha. 

“Ah, you smell so good.” Sam groaned biting into his thigh. Dean winced involuntary, but at the same time moaned so Sam barely noticed. Dean was afraid to do something that might stop this good thing they had going. He never minded it a little rough. 

Feeling Sam’s hot mouth wrap around his hard cock had Dean arching his back. He pushed his heels into the mattress and gasped as Sam carefully traced his fingers along his slick opening. He must be a little affected by the full moon too. 

Carefully seeking fingers turned into pressure and Dean could hardly wait. He writhed and panted hard as he begged for Sam to hurry up. When he finally pushed inside, slow at first Dean whined so pathetically that if he wasn’t finally pushed down into the mattress by his alpha, he’d absolutely deny it. 

Instead he threw his head back baring his neck and pushed his hips up to meet Sam. 

“Easy, Dean. Don’t want it to end too soon.” Sam breathed into his neck and Dean curled his fingers into their sheets. 

Sam’s thrust were slow and deliberate. He pushed in slow but with enough force that Dean would move upwards in the bed. It was perfect. Dean was reduced to nothing more than omega. The urge to give everything he got to his alpha, to bare himself in the most intimate way because he knew it would make everything so much better. 

Dean could feel how Sam was about to lose what little control he had. His hips started moving faster and his breath came in short puffs and he started biting his neck playfully, like he was searching for the perfect spot. 

“Please, Sam.” He whispered. 

Sam stuttered in his rhythm. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Yes! I need you. I need to feel you.” Dean tightened his hold around him. 

Sam let out a long groan and when he picked up the rhythm again Dean could feel a different force behind it. The alpha was about to take over and Dean let out a keening sound at that. A couple more hard thrusts and Dean started to feel the swell of the knot. 

“Yes, yes, fucking, yes!” Dean opened his eyes and was met with Sam’s eyes rimmed in red. A jolt of adrenaline shot though his body and when Sam bared his teeth Dean presented his neck without hesitation. 

On the last push forward Sam’s knot stretched his entrance almost too far, but the burn felt unbelievably good. Dean couldn’t focus on anything other than the forming knot before he was coming with a shout. 

When he came too a moment later Sam was rocking into him slowly and Dean could feel the last pulses of the knot inside. He sighed contently and brushed Sam’s hair from his forehead. 

“You’re really good at this.” He told him. 

Sam huffed a short laugh and kissed his chest. 

 

Dean slept in the next morning. He woke up to the sound of Sam turning off the shower, he’d probably been out running already. Dean experimentally turned over in bed and tried to relax. The last couple of mornings had been a little dizzy so he sat up slowly. 

Sam walked into the room toweling his hair. Dean smiled almost shyly. There was just so much skin, so much muscle and it was all his. Sam leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek. 

“How are you feeling?”

Dean nodded. 

“I’m good. Thought maybe I’d head over to Bobby, see if I found a book or something about why I couldn’t turn last night.” He said. 

Dean sat very still on the bed, watching as Sam picked out his clothes and started dressing. 

“Yeah? I thought maybe we could ask mum. You know, to see if it has something to do with the pup.”

“I know it does.” Dean told him and got up, legs shaking a little. 

Sam sent him a look but Dean just shrugged and headed for the kitchen. 

Orange juice was a life saver, along with the driest cracker ever. Dean nibbled on it when Sam brushed in the room and poured coffee into his cup. 

“So, you don’t want to talk to mum?”

“I guess. We should probably just talk to them, if things like this keeps happening there will be questions.” Dean nodded. 

Sam smiled and Dean didn’t really understand why it made Sam so happy to tell everyone. It would just turn into yet another thing they would have to defend and discuss with the council, their parents and their friends. It was frustrating, some things were supposed to be private. Dean didn’t want to ruin this experience because people thought they were allowed to have opinions on it.

“So how do you want to tell them?” Sam asked as he handed a steaming cup to Dean. 

“Dunno, I’ll just tell them, I guess.”

Dean stared at something on their counter. He knew Sam wanted to do something, like a big reveal, but Dean wasn’t very keen on that. 

“Like over dinner or something?” Sam asked. Dean nodded. 

“Do you want me to be there?” 

“If you want to.” Dean tried to smile.

For some reason Dean usually went alone when he visited Bobby and Ellen. It didn’t have anything to do with who they were, they simply hadn’t gotten into the habit of going there together. Dean knew it was all very resent and things had moved really fast, so he shouldn’t think about it too much. But he really wanted Sam to come with him when they told them. Even if he didn’t want to make a big statement he would like to stand together in this.

“I’d love to.” Sam kissed him again and Dean was grateful that his mate was such an affectionate guy, especially when he couldn’t seem to take initiative.

 

Dean found his way to what he called his childhood home. He’d decided a long time ago that he would rather not think about his first home as his actual home, it was just a temporary stay. Bobby and Ellen had been his real home ever since he met them. 

Dean was eternally grateful to their sacrifice to him. Taking in a stranger could never really be easy. When that stranger was a scared and lonely omega, and male at that, it had to be hard on them. Ellen was a no nonsense kind of woman, who showed him respect and affection, but also expected respect in return. Bobby was much the same, only he showed feelings even less than Ellen. They made him trust them and nothing in the world could take that away from Dean. 

Then the fight had happened. And the one who got hurt was Bobby. Dean was still torn between wanting to glue himself at his side to help him, and provide whatever he needed, or he could barely look him in the eyes. Now, and probably for the rest of his life, Bobby was chained to a wheelchair. He’d been attacked, tumbled to the ground and a wolf had bit into his left hind leg. It hurt Dean so much to know that Bobby wouldn’t be able to stand up and walk around anymore. The man had always been so strong and self-sufficient. He was sitting in that chair, wheeling around the house, a house in which he couldn’t make it to the second floor without help and Ellen had to work harder because the garage wasn’t as easy to maintain anymore. Dean swallowed a lump in his throat, guilt and anger pent up inside. It just wasn’t fair. 

 

After a few hours in the garage, Ellen came home, finishing up dinner that Jo had started. When Dean walked inside, stiff and uneasy from having spent too much time working on his car Ellen smiled wide. 

“Dean! I thought I saw your car.” 

“Yeah. Okay if Sam and I stay for dinner?” He asked.

Ellen stopped for a second, then she nodded eagerly. 

“Of course. Put down an extra plate, will you?” She pointed at the table. 

Dean did as he was told and then they talked a little bit about how things were going. Dean squirmed when she told him about busy days at work. 

“Do you need me to put in a few more hours with you?” He asked. Sam would so not be happy with him, but Dean couldn’t just abandon his family. 

“No, Dean. You’ve got your things going on. It’s great that you still come in once a week. We can manage.” She smiled, but Dean could see that her smile was a little forced. 

“I can probably make it two days, you know. It’s not like I’m super busy or anything.” He assured her. Ellen kept brushing him off so eventually Dean asked where Bobby was hiding. 

“He’s in the library.”

The library was in reality an old living room, also working as Bobby’s office. He found the man sitting in front of a book shelf and he tried really hard not to pity him. Bobby would just get mad. 

“Hello.”

“Dean. What are you doing here?” Bobby gave a curt smile. 

“Me and Sammy’s staying for dinner.” He informed as he made his way toward a shelf. Bobby nodded and continued what he was doing. 

Dean had come there to find a book on his condition, but he felt like maybe he should tell them first so he wandered back into the kitchen and bickered with Jo until Sam arrived. Dean moved over to his mate and he easily wrapped an arm around him. Dean sighed content to finally have that contact again and Sam huffed into his hair, whispering that he was happy to see him too. 

“Aww, you two are just a couple of disgustingly happy mates.” Jo made gagging noises while Ellen laughed and shushed her daughter. 

Once they were seated at the table and everyone had started eating Dean cleared his voice. 

“I thought I should tell you that Sam and I are having a pup.” He announced. Everyone stopped eating and stared at him with surprise on their faces.


	4. About to change

Sam. 

Sam hadn’t known how Dean would announce their secret. He definitely hadn’t thought he would tell everyone around the table as a matter of fact kind of thing. Once it was out there all of them stopped and stared between him and Dean. 

“A pup?” Bobby asked eventually. 

“Oh my god, Dean are you having a pup?” Jo was out of her chair throwing herself at Dean, hugging him tight. 

Dean was laughing and while Ellen got up too, Bobby shook his head but watched them with a fond smile that Sam had never seen before, and never thought he would. 

“How is that possible? I didn’t think you could!” Jo breathed excitedly. 

“Well, it’s not like we planned for it or anything. Sometimes things just happen.” Dean told them, quietly. 

They nodded and once they had hugged and congratulated them Dean’s family sat back down in their places. Ellen watched them with a different kind of light in her eyes, Jo couldn’t stop smiling and even Bobby looked a little cheerier than usual. 

Dean told them what little he knew, and when they asked he complained about his symptoms. Sam knew that Jo had a lot of passion, while Ellen was sharp around the edges. He hadn’t imagined their warm heartfelt joy about this. Sam wasn’t sure, but he didn’t really know Dean’s family well enough. He guessed it had something to do with the fact that neither of them were ever home long enough. Ellen worked long hours and Bobby was always busy. These were people who had to work hard for the things they had in life. 

Sam admired them that. He didn’t know how it felt growing up like that. Dean knew better than most, but Sam felt a little itch of guilt as he sat there listening to them going on about how happy they were. 

“I bet you’re going to look so great once the belly pops.” Jo fussed. Dean blushed, but Sam couldn’t agree more. He could barely wait until Dean started showing. The thought of him all round and heavy, knowing he was the one to put it there, it did strange things to his alpha. 

 

On the way home from Ellen and Bobby Dean sighed content. 

“I miss their food.” He announced. 

Ellen had made baked chicken with potatoes and a heavenly sauce. It was nothing special but Sam knew exactly how Dean felt. Coming home to eat Mary’s food always left Sam feeling warm and full for a long time. 

“I know.” Sam hummed. 

“But we’ll make our own stuff for this little one.” Dean smiled and Sam felt a little swoop in his chest. 

Dean hadn’t talked about their baby in those terms before. Not about his hopes and dreams for their future together. 

“Yeah? What do you want to make, then?”

“I don’t know. Burgers, probably.” 

Sam huffed. “Yeah, probably.” 

“Do you have work tonight?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, I’m sorry.” Sam sighed. 

Dean nodded, but didn’t comment on it. Once they had settled back at their place, Sam dug out his computer, starting to jot down notes about his earlier thoughts. He needed to make sure all of their pack felt valued. Realizing how little he knew Ellen and Bobby made Sam thing. He’d known Dean for over six years and could have made a bigger effort to get to know all of his family. 

It made him a little sad to think that the ones living a little further from centrum weren’t as close with the pack as the rest. 

Sam glanced up from his work when Dean started to clatter around the kitchen. He smiled fondly at his sweet, nesting omega. Dean was barefoot, shuffling back and forth. He was wearing an old t-shirt and large boxers. 

Whenever Dean had the energy he would bake. He said they needed to fill up the freezer, because apparently he wouldn’t be able to do much once he got heavier and eventually a baby arrived. Sam guessed it made sense, but he also knew it was more because Dean felt the need to make something. He was almost compelled to pamper his alpha, and Sam was more than happy to let that happen. 

 

Sam still felt nervous at the thought of Dean running around town by himself. It may be irrational, but he just did and considering what they’d been through nobody could blame him. For the next few days he barely got the chance to talk to Dean by the end of the day. He had enough to do in school and his father just kept throwing things his way. Being Pack Alpha definitely wasn’t a walk in the park. 

Then the message came from John’s brother. Their pack was having trouble and asked for a helping hand. John thought it was the perfect opportunity for Sam to get some first hand experience. 

Going home that night Sam just felt defeated. Lately his life had been nothing like he’d dreamed about once he was mated. He found Dean in the living room, watching reruns of Dr. Sexy and the easy smile he got was making his insides calm a little.

“You heading to bed soon?” He asked. 

“Sure.” Dean turned off the screen and trailed after him. 

Dean leaned over him once they got under the covers. 

“What’s going on?”

“What?”

“Just talk to me.” Dean whispered and lay back down. 

Sam started by telling him what the message said. John’s brother was facing a pack that suddenly had started to act lazy. Half of them didn’t even bother going to work, thinking that the ‘pack funds’ would save them. 

“Dad had a long grumbling speech about how this was all Thomas’ own fault since he’d started to dig into the funds to help out someone once.” Sam rolled his eyes. 

So apparently he didn’t know how to stop this trend and needed some help getting out of it. Originally Thomas had asked for John himself to come down, but he had things to do after the fight and didn’t want to leave.

“My dad thinks it’s a great opportunity for me to go there and see what I can do.” Sam finished quietly. 

Dean didn’t move or say anything for so long that Sam thought he was sleeping. 

“And do you have to go?” He asked in a small voice. Sam closed his eyes for a moment. 

“I’m afraid so.”

“How long?” Dean was up on his elbows now, looking down at him with wide green eyes. 

“I’m not sure. Dad said a month to begin with. Depending on… you know, the people.” Sam’s words faded by the end as Dean’s face fell. 

“A whole month?” 

“But the good thing is, you can come with me.” He tried smiling and Dean let out a long sigh. 

Their room felt cramped and Sam stared at the plain white ceiling as he waited for Dean to say something. This should be the easy part, but he knew it wasn’t. 

“Sam…” Dean began and Sam found himself turning towards him. Dean sat up with his legs crossed. 

“Dean, I know it’s a long time, but we have a duty to support each other. And even if this isn’t exactly ideal, it is an opportunity.”

“Not ideal? Sam, what would I do in a strange pack for an entire month?”

“The same you do around here.” Sam explained. 

Dean huffed and let his hands fall into his lap. He shook his head slowly, biting his lip. Sam knew that look. He was thinking, and thinking really hard. 

“You could still study and we got to spend time together, instead of having to be separated for so long. I don’t want that. Not now.”

“Yeah, well. I don’t know what to tell you. Our life is here. I knew going into this that you are busy, but I definitely didn’t know anything about traveling to other packs.”

“Dean…”

“No, I need to think about this. Leaving is just not so simple. I have school! And I still work at the roadhouse. They need me there now more than ever.”

Sam pushed a hand through his hair. He’d heard Ellen tell him that he didn’t have to think about the Roadhouse, now that he was carrying. She insisted on finding help elsewhere. He reached out to Dean and squeezed a leg. 

“Come on, we should get some sleep. And tomorrow we have to talk to my parents about the pup.” Sam smiled tentatively. Dean nodded numbly and lay down quietly. Sam could practically hear him thinking though. 

 

Sam was a little surprised when he woke up the next morning to an empty bed. Dean rarely stirred until Sam had already been outside. He found him curled up in a chair in front of a window, cradling a cup of tea. 

“You nauseous?” Sam asked as he tenderly let a hand rub down his neck. 

“Little bit.” Dean rasped and Sam felt a pang of guilt. It sounded too much like he’d been crying, but when he turned around there was a smile on his face even if his eyes betrayed him. 

 

Sitting down with his parents that night felt a little different than usual. Dean had barely spoken to him all day, buried in thoughts. It made him feel distant and when Sam had asked him if he was alright with telling his parents at dinner Dean had shrugged. 

“We told Ellen and Bobby, so we should tell them too.” He didn’t sound entirely happy about it, but they had agreed on it earlier. Sam found Dean’s hand under the table and gave it a gentle nudge. He got one in return and Sam felt a little lighter. 

“Mum, dad. We wanted to tell you something.” Sam began. 

Mary immediately put her knife and fork down, turning all her attention to them. While John looked up, but still had his fork pointed at his plate. 

Sam fidgeted for a moment, but then decided to go for it. 

“We’re having a pup.” He said, looking at his parents. Mary’s face broke into a smile so bright Sam almost got tears in his eyes. John looked between him and Dean for a moment. 

“I am so happy to hear that.” Mary was out of her chair hugging Dean, and he hugged her back. 

“You already knew, didn’t you?” He asked her. She gave a warm smile. 

“Not for sure. I had my suspicions.” She added and hugged him again. Dean beamed. 

Mary kissed Sam’s cheek and met his eyes. 

“I knew you two were perfect for each other.” She whispered. Behind her Sam noticed Dean’s head whipping around to stare at her in surprise. 

Before he could ask John was there, slapping his back, telling him he was proud. Dean even got a hug. Mary didn’t bother to wait for them to finish dinner before she came with the dessert. She grinned widely and Sam wondered with a little stab of guilt, how much she’d worried about not getting grandkids.

 

Later when they stood in front of the mirrors brushing their teeth Dean turned to face Sam. 

“I’ve been thinking. Family is important so we should work on something when you have to go. I’m not sure about staying for a whole month and even longer if it gets to it, but I’d like to come with you. And maybe you could come back here too, so the time doesn’t feel so long.” Dean finished. It sounded as if he’d been thinking about it a lot, but Sam just smiled and pulled Dean closer. 

“I would like that.” He whispered and dipped down to kiss him. He might have wanted Dean there the entire time, but he could be reasonable too.


	5. Without you

Dean.

Time tended to go by so fast when they didn’t want it to. Henry had wanted Sam to come over immediately, but John couldn’t let him go until another month. Dean had freaked out, acting a little dramatic at the thought of him being away for Christmas, but everyone had promised him that Sam would be home by then. 

“If they still need me, I’ll just go back in the new year. Nobody can keep me away from home during Christmas.” Sam said. 

It felt wrong, but he supposed it came with being mated to someone. You didn't want to spend too much time apart. Sam would be going away in a month, and Dean was planned to come stay with him after he was settled. 

As the weeks progressed, and they planned this, Dean had to admit that he was tired. All the time. Tired and nauseous. Eventually he could see his body starting to change too. One night Dean walked into their bedroom standing next to the mirror sighing. 

“What’s the matter?” Sam asked from the bed. 

“I look so fat.” Dean muttered, ignoring that he sounded like a whiny woman. 

He heard the ruffling of sheets as Sam sat up and then he heard a strangled noise. Suddenly Sam was there, his long fingers splaying over his belly and he had a bright grin on his face. 

“I love this, Dean. I can finally see the evidence.” He whispered in awe. And Dean had known that Sam was excited about this, but he hadn’t counted on him being this moved. He kept running his hands gently over his belly, whispering things in Dean’s ear. Telling him how much he loved him and suddenly Dean couldn’t take it anymore and turned to face him. He closed in on his mate and kissed him. Their lips moving perfectly and as Sam pulled him towards their bed Dean settled on his thighs. 

He leaned down to keep kissing him and when he started to feel the pressure of Sam’s cock he grinded down tentatively. Sam hissed and gripped his hips so he would do it again. 

It was unhurried and sweet. Dean knew that loving Sam was good, that it was right for him. In this moment, he could feel it in everything. The way they kissed, the way Sam’s hands would run over his body, warm and soothing. Dean forgot all about why he felt so unsettled just moments ago. He could just lean into Sam’s touch and feel. He felt so loved and he could feel the love he had in return pouring out of Sam. 

Their movements were slow. Dean finally sank down over Sam’s hard length. It was almost too soon, but the burn was good. Dean let out a long breath as he leaned down to scent his mate. Chocolate and ocean. He smelled fresh and deep, and Dean started moving slowly. He moved in steady waves all the while keeping his eyes locked with his mate. Sam moaned quietly and let Dean take control. For a long time they moved together, as if they had all the time in the world. When the sensation started to build Dean let out a needy whine and moved faster. More insistent and Sam started pushing up with more intent. 

Finally, Dean could feel the starting of a swelling knot and he wanted to beg for it, wanted to, so much, but he also wanted this to last. The need to feel everything, the slow build of Sam’s knot. Pulling out and pushing in past his rim. When he was big enough so he couldn’t pull out Dean sank down all the way. Sam arched his back and let out a long groan. Dean gasped but kept grinding down until they were both so tightly strung they couldn’t hold it anymore. 

Dean came with a force he hadn’t experienced before. It was all consuming and it was like the sensation that kept rolling through his body just went on and on. 

When he came too, Dean was lying on Sam’s chest, still tied and Sam hummed a tune in his ear. 

Dean lifted his head to look at him. 

“I’m so happy right now.” Dean told him. 

“Me too, Dean.” Sam smiled wide and brushed his hand against the side of Dean’s growing belly. 

 

As the days of Sam’s departure drew closer Dean tried to hide how tired he really felt. He didn’t want yet another argument about why he should just quit school. Dean was certain he would feel better soon, and he needed the distraction while Sam was away. It was only a little bit over a month until Christmas break, Dean was determined to stay until then. 

 

The longest Dean had been away from Sam since the day they met had to be the three weeks Sam had traveled last year. It was nothing and it had been terrible then. Now would probably be even worse. Some days Dean even regretted that he wouldn’t be coming with him for the entire time. 

Instead he made an effort to help keep Sam motivated. They packed together and while Sam looked the other way, Dean would sometimes put small items into his bags, things that would remind him of home. 

Dean would be following in just two weeks. They had agreed that would be best. Then Sam could settle in and get to know the pack a little before he brought his omega. Dean could wrap things up at school, finish most of his exams for the semester and be ready to join Sam. Both of them would be heading home together for Christmas. 

In doing so, Sam and Dean would also be able to think of something for how to reveal their secret to their friends and the rest of the pack. Dean did not look forward to that. He still remembered all too well how they got separated just after mating because someone disagreed. This time they couldn’t do that, but they still had the power to make things uncomfortable and Dean didn’t need that at the moment. 

Sam and Dean decided to just keep things under wrap for a little while. Instead they enjoyed the few days until Sam had to leave. Dean cooked dinner every night, they lay on the couch watching crappy TV and spent a lot of time in bed. 

Dean almost felt like they were acting like proper newly mates again. It was strange that they needed a push away from each other in order to get back into things. The slightly growing bump helped too.   
Sam was obsessed with it. He stroked it, talked to it and acted every bit like the happy father to be. Dean hadn’t been able to muster up that kind of connection to the growing seed, but he wouldn’t stop Sam’s affection no matter what. An omega loved being pampered in any way, after all. 

 

Saying goodbye to Sam proved to be harder than Dean thought. He had imagined that having all this time to prepare himself for a couple of weeks alone would do him good. It would help him to know that it wouldn’t be long until they saw each other again. 

When he actually left, Dean felt lost. He knew it was partially due to their bond. A mating bond was no joke and Dean could feel it clawing at him. As he carried the added stress of their little secret things felt even worse. 

The first few days he walked around barely registering anything around him. He went to class, Victor prodded him about what was going on until he told him that Sam was going away for a few weeks. 

“You’ll be fine. He’s coming back soon.” Victor tried. 

Dean glared at him. 

“I know, but he’s gone now.” 

To keep busy Dean headed over to the roadhouse. When Ellen didn’t want or need his help he sat there by the counter, either writing his papers or talking to people. He knew most of the regulars there so he didn’t have any trouble finding someone to talk to. 

Jo was there most of the time, being her usual bubbly self. Dean was grateful to her for making him forget about his loneliness at least for a little bit. 

A part of Dean knew he acted needy and strange. He just couldn't seem to control it. Dean never liked being like a damsel in distress, but there he was, acting like it was the end of the world when Sam had to go away for a few weeks. 

Ellen offered to make up his bed at home, but he couldn’t do that. He wanted to stay at home, in his and Sam’s place. In their nest. Even if he was there alone Dean always calmed down when the night fell. 

With Sam in a foreign pack where he had work to do, they didn’t have the opportunity to talk every day. There was a message here and there to make sure the other were doing fine. Other than that it was quiet. Dean had to remind himself that he’d been through worse. Once in his life he’d been entirely without knowing Sam existed.

Dean made an effort to help out around Ellen and Bobby’s house. He was used to it from when he lived there. Since Ellen had to work extra shifts these days and Bobby had limited mobility Dean felt compelled to do something. He made them dinner and sat there with them. Sometimes he’d clean the living room before sitting down to read. When he did that nobody complained, so he kept coming back. That way he made the time fly too. 

A few nights Dean headed over to Charlies place. They played some games, then Kevin arrived and they upped the game. Charlie was the perceptive kind, and the one who wouldn’t back down if she knew something was going on. Dean tried his best to avoid suspicions, because she had proved in the past that if she wanted information, then she’d get it one way or the other. 

As the second week progressed Dean realized how much he had missed his friends. Being newly mated everyone backed off. That’s just the way things went. Two month’s had come and gone and Dean had been so wrapped up in their new world, and everything that happened he’d let things slide.

Now, though, he had a chance to make it up to them. Dean always enjoyed playing games, going out for pizza or sometimes to drink. He had to think of something to get out of the party Gabriel had arranged, but other than that he started to realize that he needed to think more about their friends again. 

At least that’s what he intended to do. Most of his friends were beta’s and Dean didn’t know if it was a thing or if it was entirely by chance. The few omega or even alpha friends he had, he hadn’t seen in a while. It probably came with the mating too. One night as he sat by the counter in Ellen’s bar a familiar alpha scent wrapped around him. His heightened senses took it in immediately and he basked in it. It wasn’t HIS alpha, but with Sam gone his omega was practically starving for alpha pheromones.

“Long time, no see.” A voice drawled and Dean turned around with a grin. 

“Benny!”


	6. Cold shoulder

Sam. 

Coming into someone else’s pack to visit were easy, it was even considered a good thing to do from time to time. Once you were there on a mission, things was much more complicated. 

Sam was greeted by Thomas, still feeling raw with emotion from saying good bye to his mate, and was then showed to his room. He would be staying in Thomas’ home. He and his mate had three children, all of them from eleven to nineteen years old. The eldest was a girl, and according to Thomas she would not be taking over his place. That position would be held by her younger brother once he was old enough. 

After unpacking and a shower, Sam headed downstairs where the family was gathered around the table. All of them talking over each other. The children had a lot to say and barely registered their guest. Sam recognized their behavior. Growing up in the household of the Pack Alpha, they were bound to get used to visitors. Sam, though, would have gotten a very stern look from his mother if he hadn’t acknowledged a dinner guest. 

Thomas introduced him to his family. His mate was a petite woman with a tight smile and downcast eyes. The eldest daughter, an alpha named Beretta smiled and pointed at him with her fork, announcing that they were related and still hadn’t seen each other before. The boy, named Arash, gave a curt nod and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The youngest girl was an omega, but looked just like her father. She smiled gently, reached out her hand and shook it with a seriousness that surprised Sam. He smiled at her and she continued to ask how he was doing. 

Sam had known going in that this was a case of a pack starting to demand too much from the top. What he hadn’t known was that the council wasn’t much better. It took two days before Thomas told him that he’d come in contact with everyone in the council and that they’d be meeting the following day. 

When they finally met, most of them sat around the table looking uninspired and very much unimpressed with Thomas’ decision to bring a stranger into their pack. Sam couldn’t help but compare this situation with the one they had at home. He might think that his father’s companions were strict and had too much power, but he’d take that any day over this lot who didn’t even bother to greet their leader properly. 

They sat down around the table, coffee was served, and a plate of sweets circulated. Thomas introduced him again and Sam shook all of their hands. He could feel the disdain growing. As the hour edged forward as slow as possible Sam sat back listening to their chatter. 

“And I heard Benedict and his wife decided to go their separate ways.”

“Why is that? Didn’t they have a child last year?”

“Yeah, well, I suppose he couldn’t put up with everything anymore. Especially with her just walking around at home and still demand he help her around the house.”

Sam stared at them in shock. The rest of the conversation went in much the same way. When he finally made it back to his room he was boiling inside and his hands almost shook as he dialed his father’s number. 

“Sam?”

“Your brother is a lazy, depressing kind of degrading man!”

“Sammy!”

“Either you lied to me about how bad everything really is, or you didn’t know the whole thing yourself. I mean, he has absolutely no control over his family, except for his mate, the council sits around gossiping shamelessly and nobody’s lifting a finger to make a change. All of them gave me nasty looks so once I open my mouth I bet I’ll be just the most popular man around.” Sam huffed and fell down in a chair. 

“He doesn’t even have a plan for his children apart from the fact that his eldest won’t be seeing anything from inside the council. That’s for the boy in the family. I don’t know how you two can be brothers. He’s younger than you, but he’s acting like he could be from a different generation where women aren’t supposed to do anything but look pretty.”

“Are you done?” John asked. 

“For now.” Sam let out a long breath. 

John chuckled. Sam downed a glass of water while listening to his father trying to calm him down. He knew that he and his brother had some differences, but he hadn’t known things had gone so far. 

“I’m not sure where to start, actually.” Sam muttered. 

“Take a few days to walk around town. Talk to people and just act like a guest there. Be friendly. You’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah. Guess this’ll take longer than we thought, huh?”

“Just do your best son. Thomas asked for our help, so we’ll do what we can, and the rest is up to them.”

“Alright. Look out for Dean for me.” Sam sighed. 

“I will, son. And he is doing fine.” John promised. 

 

Sam did as his father suggested. The next morning he announced he would just be looking around, getting familiar with the area. Thomas looked up from his morning paper and smiled. 

“That sounds good. Beretta’s got a car if you need to borrow one.”

Thomas didn’t notice the way Beretta glared daggers at him. Sam smiled tentatively at her. 

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

After breakfast though, Sam headed out after Beretta. 

“I know you don’t want me to use your car, but do you think I can hitch a ride so you could show me some of the places around?”

It looked like she wanted to tell him no, but eventually she nodded and continued to her car. It was a fancy looking thing and Sam could guess why she didn’t want to let anyone else use it. 

Once they got out on the road Beretta turned on the radio, clearly letting him know she didn’t want to speak with him. Sam left her alone and glanced out the window. The town was clean enough, not very inspiring with a lot of closed stores and empty places, but other than that it definitely had potential. 

“Where do you guys hang out?”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t you get together as a pack to hang out?”

She shrugged. 

“Not even with your friends?”

“Sure, but mostly we meet up in groups at home or wherever.”

Sam nodded and bit his lip, thinking. 

After a while Beretta turned down the volume on the radio. 

“So do you like, get together as a pack, back home?”

“Sure, all the time. We hang out most of the time by the river. Swimming, eating, flirting, and so on.” He smiled. 

“My dad told us once that they used to do that too. I don’t know why they stopped.” She cleared her voice. They were going slow and eventually Beretta started to point out the different places in town. 

They drove past the local school, then the college. There were a few parks, but it was filled with non-pack most of the time. Beretta told him where they went to turn, but that too were done separately. The Pack leader with his family and closest friends and colleagues would meet up on the day of the full moon and the rest of the pack would meet other places by themselves. 

For a couple of days this went on. After dinner Sam and Beretta would head out in her car, she would tell him about the places in great detail and she loosened up more and more. Her alpha nature were strong and she definitely wouldn’t take any crap from Sam even if he too were an alpha and older than her. This was on her territory, so he would have to bow to that. 

One night they’d driven past a hot hang out spot for the wolfs. They were eating and Sam could see beer and cigarettes being passed around. Most of them probably weren’t even allowed to drink yet. Not that this was any different no matter where you were. 

“Why don’t you gather your friends and you know, people your age somewhere and we’ll see how it goes?”

Beretta didn’t look convinced. 

“You said you thought it sounded like a nice thing, being together no matter where they came from and all that.”

“I know, but…”

Sam watched her. She stared at the group standing just ahead of them. 

“Let me just tell you something. In my pack, we’re always meeting up. Everyone, it doesn’t matter what families or what income. Because even if we’re different we still want to do the same things. Just have fun.”

“Yeah, but what if something goes wrong?”

“Like what?” Sam raised his eyebrows. He wasn’t above breaking out his ‘puppy look’ either. 

“Like… someone gets into a fight, or someone gets too drunk or whatever…” She huffed. 

Sam nodded slowly. Glancing from her to the group. Some of them had noticed Beretta’s car and would probably come over any minute. 

“I think you’re more than capable of dealing with it if something happens. Be responsible, be an alpha.” 

When he said that she should be an alpha her head snapped up and he realized that she’d probably never been told that before. She was a strong alpha, but nobody expected her to be. Not even herself. It seemed that helped her make up her mind. She undid her seatbelt, got out and headed over to her friends. Sam watched as they talked for a moment, gesticulating, and then they all suddenly spread out and Beretta came back to her car with one other girl in tow.

Beretta hurried into her seat and gave Sam a nervous smile. 

“My friend Carmen will come with us.” She said. 

The girl climbed into the back, staring curiously at Sam. 

“I’m Sam.” He turned around to shake her hand. The girl looked between Beretta and him before exchanging her hand. 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Carmen.” She said. 

“Nice to meet you too.” He smiled. 

The silence was tense and awkward while Beretta drove through town. She cleared her voice once they slowed down by a lake. 

“This is just at the end of the reservoir. My family used to have picnics here growing up. I don’t know if anyone uses it for anything other than a private make out spot.” She giggled.

Sam laughed as the got out. 

It didn’t take long before cars started to show up. Young people piled out of the cars and everyone headed for the lake side. Beretta watched them all and once a group of girls way too young to be there walked past she stopped them with a questioning glance at Sam. He tilted his head, trying to read what she’d do. 

He stood back while Beretta talked to them. They were no doubt mad at her, but eventually they turned around to leave. 

“Good call.” He told her as they walked with the rest of the group. 

 

Sam could tell they weren’t used to hanging out together. Everyone seemed a little skittish, but then someone started to talk. Most of them knew each other from school. A fire was lit and a couple of guys jumped into the water, coming up spluttering and laughing. The ice was broken and more of them jumped in. 

There was drinking, just as Beretta had said. She might take her responsibility a little too seriously instead of enjoying the night, but Sam could understand her. If something went wrong, this would probably never happen again. So he helped her out. Most were a bit younger than he was, but since he was there with Beretta they accepted him. Besides, he was tall and broad, and an alpha. Nobody would dream of giving him a hard time.

 

Driving home that night, Sam got to see a side of Beretta he hadn’t seen since arriving. She was laughing, talking animatedly about the night. It had been a success. Everyone were already talking about going out there again. On top of that Beretta also felt like she were supposed to. She was an alpha, she had leading in her blood. Of course she would like to try it out.

Thomas wasn’t so impressed. He was waiting as they got home and he gave his daughter a sharp command about heading straight to bed, then he gestured for Sam to follow him into their living room. 

“Sam, tell me what went wrong tonight.” Thomas said as he sat down. 

“Um… I’m not sure what you are talking about, Thomas.” He tried. 

An annoyed look flashed across his face and Sam realized he was probably supposed to feel intimidated. Only he didn’t. He couldn’t help but feel annoyed himself for the way Thomas had led his pack. 

“I got a phone from somebody driving past the lake, and giving me the rundown of the events.” He sighed. 

“I don’t know what they thought were happening there. It was just young people doing what they should do.”

Thomas did not agree. Instead of listening to Sam he gave a long speech about irresponsibility. 

“If someone wants to meet up like that, have a party, they need to ask an adult alpha first.”

“According to pack standards, Thomas, your daughter is per definition an adult alpha.”

“My daughter?! She may be old enough, but she is just too immature and naïve.”

Sam didn’t know how to respond to that. It was just all kinds of wrong. This man didn’t have a realistic view of his family. Living with his head in the sand. Instead of starting an argument Sam shook his head. 

“I think we should continue this conversation in the morning.” 

Thomas was not happy about being dismissed like that, but he agreed eventually. Sam headed up to his room crossing his fingers that Thomas hadn’t ruined the little bit of fun Beretta had been able to have this night.


	7. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. This week has been crazy!

Dean. 

Dean knew that he hadn’t seen Benny in a while because of his mating. It didn’t mean he hadn’t missed him though. He had been friends with the burly man almost as long as he’d been friends with Sam. 

Now that they met up again it felt too long since last time, but at the same time, they were able to fall into their old tracks easily so it was like no time had passed at all. 

Benny had always been respectful to Dean’s wishes. They were good friends, that was it.

“There is no such thing, Dean.” Charlie huffed and rolled her eyes. 

Dean and Charlie sat in his living room playing a game. Dean was trying to act normal, but he knew there was just a matter of time before she would start guessing something was going on. His constant companion of a glass brimming with cold water was probably a give-away, but she hadn't said anything yet. Dean had talked to Sam and asked him if he could tell her about the pup. Sam didn’t mind of course, but Dean hadn’t told her anyway afraid word might get out faster, the more who knew. 

“Of course there is!”

“No it’s not. Stop acting like you don’t know it.”

Dean huffed and got up to fill up their glasses with icy lemonade this time. Yes, Charlie had made a point of telling him how utterly omega it was, serving lemonade to his guests. 

“I don’t think you know how we are.” Dean insisted. 

“Right. Because the only thing that would make it possible for Benny to be just friends, without feeling something for you, is if he couldn’t see or smell around you. Which I happen to know he does.”

“What?” Dean stared at her. 

“You know, he takes subtle deep breaths, looks at you and so on. Don’t look so surprised, Dean. He’s an alpha and you are a very attractive omega.”

“A very much taken omega.” Dean glared at her.

“Yeah, and Benny’s a good enough guy to know that. Nobody would mess with someone else’s omega, but you’re still an attractive omega, Dean. Even I can see that.”

Dean decided he wouldn’t be listening to her anymore. She didn’t know anything about his relationship with Benny. And Dean didn’t want to think that his friendship wasn’t as simple and innocent as he liked to believe. 

Being with Benny was comforting. His instincts now that he was carrying a pup made him crave the company of an alpha even more and since Sam was gone, Benny was the next source. Dean knew it sounded bad, but the need for comfort from an alpha didn’t have to be physical or sexual. The scent was enough to calm him down. 

One night after they had been by the lake all day Dean got into Benny’s car, because the alpha insisted on driving him home. Dean leaned back in the seat closing his eyes. 

“You alright there, buddy?” Benny asked, trying not to look concerned as he put the car in reverse and glanced over his shoulder. 

“Yeah.” Dean sighed without opening his eyes. 

Benny didn’t say anything for a while. 

Dean thought back to the day they had. For the most part they just lounged around. Everyone taking it easy, enjoying a quiet weekend. It was colder in the air, but the wolfs always run a little hot and a few of them were splashing around the water. 

Victor was there along with some others from college. He had never been around this many of the pack. Dean had brought him along a few times the last couple of weeks. It may seem like a strange thing to do, but since they went to school together it was no rule against spending time with people outside the pack. Most of them had a friend or two who they liked to bring along from time to time.

Tonight Victor had kept close to his college friends, but once he recognized Dean he came over. 

“Man, I did not think there would be so many!”

“Come on, Vic! You’re not at the zoo. Just mingle, have a drink and talk to some people.”

Victor had huffed at that, sent a weary glance around him before sitting down next to Dean. 

“I’m good.” 

Dean was glad to have Victor’s company. He didn’t feel like running around himself. Getting a bit tired from the day and a tiniest bit nauseous. Sitting down quietly was a good option. Thankfully Victor seemed fine with just watching without the constant commentary. 

“You sure you’re fine?” Benny tried again and Dean finally opened his eyes to give his friend a glare. 

“I told you I am. Just tired.” He clarified. 

“Alright. You just seem a bit different, somehow.” Benny muttered as he looked forward again heading down the road. 

Dean watched his friend from the corner of his eye. He looked a little tense but he hid it well. Dean wasn’t sure he wanted to know what he meant, but he asked anyway. 

“Different? I’m up early to get to class, it’s tiring.” He huffed.

Benny gave a short laugh and nodded. 

“I hear you. Na, that’s not it. It’s your scent, there. It’s changing.”

Dean felt himself go cold and flush hot at the same time. First of all, Benny must have been drinking a little if he was bringing up his scent. They’d never talked about it. Secondly, Dean knew why his scent changed, but was not ready to talk to Benny about it. Besides, the fact that talking to an alpha, who was not his mate, about his scent also felt strange. Like in a good way. In a way Dean definitely wasn't supposed to feel in the absence of his mate. 

“I hate to tell you this, Benny, but that’s what happens when you’re mated.” Dean said quietly. 

“Mhmm. I hear ya.” Benny answered a little distracted. Dean bit his lip trying to ignore the building tension. 

 

Charlie was no help in this situation and whenever Sam called, Dean couldn’t tell him. He didn’t know how he’d react if he knew he hung out with Benny, but he would not be happy about it. That also led to Dean feeling a little guilty. Because he didn’t want to do something that’d upset his mate.

Shaking her head and muttering about ignorance was Charlie’s way of support. She insisted she’d already warned him. 

“I told you he didn’t just sit there quietly being your friend and all.”

“Yeah, whatever, Charlie. He is my friend even if he can sense changes in my scent. I know his scent too. Oh, don’t look at me like that. I know yours too, just so you know.” He hissed and Charlie just huffed a laugh. 

“Whatever you say, man.”

That night when Benny stopped to let Dean out at home he turned towards him. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Dean. I know things are changing. Dunno why I brought it up.”

“Benny, it’s cool. Don’t think about it.”

Benny gave a smile and murmured a good night. Dean walked slowly back into his place thinking through the whole thing. It was just weird, but he was an alpha, so maybe he could sense his growing little belly in a way others couldn’t. 

 

So maybe things weren’t as friendly as he thought it was with Benny. Dean tried not to think about it too much. It turned out he could put that to the back of his mind for a while. He had two weeks left with classes of this semester. Both of them full of exams. He didn’t know why he put himself through it when he wasn’t going to attend for the next and when he were going away with Sam anyway. 

The last couple of classes he sat next to Victor. The guy was altering between being half asleep, complaining about his workload and dreaming about all the food his mother would cook up during his holiday at home. 

“She goes all out every Christmas. Steak, chicken, lobster. You know, my family’s big, I mean biiig, and – What the hell, surf ‘n turf it is. It’s Christmas. No reason for me to be picky.” Victor kept dreaming until lunch came around. Then he was so hungry he’d end up eating too much and spend the rest of the day complaining about that. 

Dean wasn’t even annoyed. He would miss Victor when he had to leave school. He couldn’t even tell him why. That was just a shitty thing to do to someone he’d suffered lecture after lecture with. Just disappear like that. Dean sighed and Victor bumped his shoulder. 

“Pay attention man. We’re about to have the seventh thorough review on how to work our exams. Just because some idiots never learn and have to leave their damn name at the top of the page.” Victor rolled his eyes and huffed indignantly. 

Dean chuckled. Victor was passionate about his stuff, alright. 

He almost told him that he was leaving, but being the coward he was, Dean decided to wait until later. When there was not enough time for Victor to keep nagging until Dean told him the truth. That he in fact was growing a baby, even if that was beyond impossible for a guy to do. So yeah, he didn’t want to have his friend looking at him like something disgusting or whatever. 

Dean felt a little down later and even if he should have spent time with his books he went to the Roadhouse. To feel a little better about it he brought his books, but they just sat there next to him, feeding his guilt. Ellen teased him a little about it while Jo came over and hugged him for two whole minutes. 

“That’s enough, Jo.” He told her, but she shook her head against his back. 

“It’s never enough.” She insisted. 

“Come on, people are not going to accept the food you bring out if you act this clingy.” He tried. 

Jo huffed but finally let go. 

“I’m just happy to see you. You look so good, Dean. And I can’t wait to see more of you.” She whispered the last part and Dean blushed. If he were to lift his large college sweater, then she would have got an eyeful of a tiny little bump. He didn’t plan on telling her that, though, because the way she was, she could demand he take it off so she could have a look. 

Later on Benny and Kevin arrived and they sat down for some food. They were eating burgers and sipping beers. Not Dean though, and he excused it with having to get up early for classes in the morning. 

After they finished their food they moved over to the pool tables. Dean was the undefeated champion, but both Benny and Kevin could give him run for his money so they delved into it with promises of crushing the winner. 

Lately Dean found that he didn’t like staying at the Roadhouse in the evenings. It was filled with people, strangers passing through. A lot of them kept asking questions about the omega they’d heard about. The male omega. They wanted a glimpse, or maybe to give it a shot. These were nomads and people who didn’t care so much about pack morality. Sure most of them were nice enough, and wouldn’t hurt anyone on their way. What they didn’t worry about was making a move on a mated omega. 

As they played pool the place started to get crowded. The noise rose, people were eating, chatting and drinking. The music was turned up and it was all around a great evening, considering the income Ellen would have. Some of them came over to the pool tables, occupying the one next to theirs. Others were asking if they could join in. 

Dean had never been afraid of confrontation. Usually he liked giving other people a piece of his mind. It felt different now. Probably because of the pup. He didn’t want a fight. Instead of making a scene, Dean handed over his cue to the nearest guy with a smile, hoping he didn’t get a whiff of his scent.

“Here you go. Was about to leave anyway.” He said. 

Dean could feel Benny watching him so he turned around to grab his jacket. 

“See you later guys.” He said. 

Swirling his jacket around to put it on was a bad idea. So very bad idea. His scent practically whooshed around the room and a couple of alphas on the nearest table turned around to face him. 

“Well, aren’t you a delightful surprise.” One of them purred. 

Dean froze in his task but did his best to glare at them. He’d never let anyone step on him and he wasn’t about to now. 

“And she got claws.” They snickered almost like girls whispering about their crush and it made Dean’s blood run hot with rage. He hated being treated simply as an omega instead of a person. He gritted his teeth, squared his shoulders and stepped forward. 

“No, no, no. Why don’t you have a drink with us?” A red bearded guy said with a leer that told Dean that he probably didn’t so much ask for permission. It was all giving him nasty flashbacks to just a couple of months back and it was hard to stay cool and unaffected. More of the people had started to notice and even if none of them seemed to want to join them, nobody got up to defend him either. 

That is, until one of the guys got out of his chair. The presence of Benny was close by and he stepped in front of Dean. Normally he would hate it, but he just felt relief. 

“Back off, buddy. He’s not here for you to do as you please.”

Alpha pheromones were running high and both bared their teeth. Dean swallowed hard when the bearded alpha sniffed the air. 

“Yeah? He ain’t here for you either, I’ll tell you.”

“He’s my friend. And he’s already mated. So back off, now.” Benny repeated calmly. Dean didn’t know how he could act so calm when the man in front of them was a grown ass dude, and they simple college kids. Red beard didn’t like hearing that and they stared each other down. Things were about to turn ugly. Dean just knew it. Thankfullly Ellen burst out from the back and steamed through her bar. 

“People. I run a bar, not a brothel. I will serve you beer, but if you make my son uncomfortable, my mated son, I will spit in your glass. If you act indecent, I’ll have you kicked out. Am I making myself clear?” She told them in a stern voice which sounded all around her bar even without yelling. 

Ellen didn’t take lightly on this kind of thing. Things calmed down and she grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled him toward the counter. 

“What in the hells name are you thinking?” She hissed. 

“I was just leaving, Ellen.” He told her tiredly. 

“Just as well. You can’t keep staying late, not now, not alone. Alright? I don’t want to scream at my customers. Alpha’s with their hormones running high is damned scary.” She shook her head. 

“Now, go home.” She added before placing a kiss to his forehead and stalking away. 

Dean glanced at the door, contemplating just heading into the kitchen until closing time. He could never be sure nobody followed him outside. Just as he was about to head for the door, opting to be brave instead of hiding away, someone touched his arm. It wasn’t hard or demanding, but Dean was already jumpy so he turned around with one arm raised, ready to throw a punch. 

Benny ducked away. 

“Easy there, buddy. Was just gonna offer to drive you home, if you felt like it.” He added and Dean wished Charlie was there. Because Benny was a nice guy. He was an alpha, and he was protective, but most of all he was a friend. A good friend. 

Dean glanced around the room. He could feel the looks even if most of them tried not to stare openly. He was there, the omega they’d heard talk of and Dean swallowed as he looked up at Benny. 

“Sure.” Trying to sound blasé about it, but as he walked toward the door with the presence of Benny warm on his back he couldn’t help but feel relieved. 

Once in the car Dean huddled in on himself, forcing his thoughts away from the way he felt. His body just wouldn't stop shaking. It was too similar to the last time alphas advanced on him. He swallowed repeatedly. Thankfully Benny left him alone. He drove through town, not saying a word and eventually Dean could lower his shoulders and take deeper breaths. 

“You gonna be okay?” Benny asked as he stopped outside his apartment. 

Dean nodded, but didn’t look him in the eye. 

“Do you want me to follow you inside?”

Being weak was something Dean rarely showed. It had just always been his thing. To be strong, to fight, to stand on his own two feet. He didn’t lean on others for support if he could avoid it. He had to admit that the offer was tempting, because his traitorous legs were shaking just so and his omega instinct screamed at him to seek comfort with his alpha. 

The thought that his alpha wasn’t even around at the time had Dean blinking rapidly. He was trying desperately to hide his discomfort, but an alpha was attentive, and when he was already concerned there was no way of getting away with it. 

“Dean, come here.”

“Wha-?” He rasped, sending a concerned glance at Benny. The alpha raised his arms in a disarmingly motion. 

“I’m saying that you need a hug. I’ll just sit here and you can come over and hug me until you feel better, alright?”

Dean wanted to laugh at the suggestion. It sounded stupid, it sounded ominous, all at once. But damn it if Benny wasn’t right. He needed that hug, and he needed it now. Dean looked up into Benny’s face, searching for something. A catch perhaps. His face only showed open friendliness, comfort. Dean shuffled closer. 

Carefully he placed his head on Benny’s chest, in proximity of his heart. His face turned away from Benny’s and Dean wasn’t breathing at first, listening to that thumping rhythm of a beating heart. When Benny sat still, as promised, Dean scooted a little closer. The alpha was so warm, and his scent familiar. Like clean bedsheets and warm spices. It was safe and it didn’t mean anything. Dean let out a long breath. 

“You good?” Benny asked after Dean had moved even closer, so that most of his body was pressed against the side of the alpha. It would not look good from the outside and it probably wasn’t. But damn his life, his mate and those crazy drifters. 

Dean nodded as he tried to hide the slight trickle of a tear rolling down his face. Benny’s arms moved so that Dean was forced to look up. There was questions in Benny’s eyes as he watched a single tear and Dean glared. 

“If you ever tell anyone you saw that I’ll have you killed.” He whispered and Benny’s chest rumbled with laughter, and Dean felt something loosening up inside. Enough so that he could move away even if his omega didn’t agree and wanted more comfort. He put a hand on the handle and turned to Benny. 

“Thank you.” 

Benny smiled.


	8. When we're apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life suddenly ran way ahead of me and I am posting this in a hurry. I hope you like it, and I'll have my fingers crossed that I have the time to finish up the next part in time for next week.

Sam. 

Sam was furious. First he was invited to stay there, to help out supposedly. Then he was left to his own devices and Thomas probably tried to keep him out for the most part. And when Sam finally made it to their council meeting, all they wanted to talk about was his mate. 

Listening to their talk about male omegas was painful and wrong. Apparently they didn’t believe the legend that male omegas were a good omen, and Sam gritted his teeth as he listened to them talk like he’d had to endure through college. 

Teenage kids could get away with their careless talk about how male omegas were perfect for only one thing. That they were the best at it and how much they’d give in order to get only one night with an omega like that. 

Grown up people, who was supposed to stand up in front of the pack, act as good examples for the people, did not get excused for talking like that. It was disrespectful and discouraging. 

“So he must be pretty good in the sack if you decided to mate with him.” One of them grinned. 

“I bet he is. I’m surprised the Pack Alpha let you, though. Has he got a pretty omega ready for breeding when you are ready for pups, then?”

Sam gritted his teeth. He didn’t want to answer them, but he needed to make them stop. He turned to face Thomas who hadn’t joined in, but simply sat there staring from one to the other. 

“I’m going to leave now, Thomas. The next time I hope to be treated with a little more respect around the table. This is my mate you are talking about and I will not sit here listening to it.” He stood up and pushed his chair into the table for good measure before walking out. 

 

Sam headed to his room, seething with anger and decided to go for a run. He needed to blow off some steam or things would escalate. He was practically shaking with pent up anger when he made it outside, and he immediately turned into a brisk trot. 

Sam needed to clear his head. This thing had turned out very different than he had hoped. Of course he hadn’t thought it would be simple, but he still hadn’t imagined this kind of bad. 

There was just no respect in there. None. Not from anyone. No wonder Thomas seemed to just pull into his shell and let go of the control. And Sam was just a young man, not even a leader for his own pack yet. He didn’t have very high expectations in regards of gaining respect. 

By the time Sam was back from his run, his temper had cooled a little, and he missed Dean more than he ever had. 

Thomas had come back from the meeting and was waiting for Sam in the kitchen. If he could, then Sam would have avoided him, but he was barely inside the house before Thomas called out his name. Sam might have reigned his temper, but it was still very fresh in his memory. 

“Sam. I’d like to… The thing happening at the meeting, I would like to apologize for what they said.” Thomas said. He sat back in his chair with a cup of coffee. His wife was hovering someplace just inside earshot and Sam didn’t even blame her. 

He needed to take a deep breath before answering, afraid he might say something he didn’t want to. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Sam asked.

Thomas looked uncomfortable, but Sam was an alpha, and a Pack Alpha didn’t stand down. At least they shouldn’t. 

“Because it was disrespectful and indecent.” Thomas said, casting a hurried glance in his wife’s direction. Sam would have liked to know what he was so afraid of. 

“It was, but I don’t know why you feel like you have to apologize on their behalf. If this had happened in my pack, the people talking like that to a visitor would have been asked to leave.” Sam said. He suddenly felt old beyond his years. Even watching this man sitting there, tired and hopeless, Sam felt old. 

“As it happens, Sam, and with all due respect, this is in fact not your pack.”

“Then what am I doing here, Thomas? Why did you ask my father to send someone? Did you hope someone might come in here and tell you that you did everything right, that the rest of the pack had wronged you? That’s not how it work!” Sam tried to keep calm, but Thomas’ attitude rubbed him the wrong way and it got the best of him. 

Any pack knew how vulnerable they were. They weren’t big in numbers. Living side by side with the rest of society, where the humans accepted them, but would not tolerate just anything. A pack needed to stay connected to each other. And they needed a leader, a firm and visible leader. 

Thomas stood up from his chair. 

“I did not ask for your help, Sam. I asked my brother! He sends in a child and expect me to sit here and listen to this. I will not accept that!” Thomas roared. His wife turned around, her face ashen. Sam pursed his lips. 

“I suggest you have a chat with your brother, then.” Sam told him before sending an apologizing glance in Thomas’ wife’s direction and headed back upstairs. 

The run had been a waste of time. Sam stepped into the shower and practically boiled himself until he could hear anything beyond the roaring in his ears. After pulling on a pair of loose sweatpants he lay back in bed and called Dean. 

“Sam?”

“Hi, Dean.”

“Ah, it’s so great to hear from you. I was thinking about you all day long. We had this endless lecture today about how the moon affect our opinions, depending on where in the cycle it was. The professor had no idea that half of what he was saying don’t even apply any kind of truth.” 

Sam could almost hear the eye roll at the end and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yeah, I’ve missed you to, babe.” He sighed into the phone. 

“Yeah?” Dean’s hopeful tone had Sam’s heart making a flip. 

“You have no idea.”

Sam talked to Dean on the phone until they both fell asleep. Dean told him eagerly about every little thing going on back home, while Sam didn’t have to talk very much. He could lie there, basking in the soothing familiarity of Dean’s chatter. 

Dean wasn’t someone who usually talked and talked for hours on end, but sometimes. Just sometimes he seemed to have this need to get everything off his chest. He’d walk around their living room, moving stuff from one place to the other. Talk and talk, about things, big and small. He would sit down on the edge of a table, dangling his feet, then he’d move on, mindless wandering. And Sam just loved him more and more for each lap. 

Now Sam almost felt the need to scream or cry with how much he missed his mate. Just to hold him. He didn’t even know how he looked like. Dean said the bump was starting so show a little more. He didn’t have to squint anymore to notice it was there. Dean still claimed he only looked fat, but Sam didn’t believe that for a second. The thought that his mate was far away growing their baby had Sam aching all over in homesickness. 

He didn’t even have the heart to tell Dean what he had decided while he was running. 

 

The vibrating from his phone had Sam sitting up in bed. John was calling and Sam took a deep breath. 

“Hello, Dad.” He said. 

“Sam.”

“I guess you had a talk with Thomas?”

“He called, yes.” John said and Sam couldn’t sense his father’s mood. 

Instead of guessing Sam just threw himself into an explanation, from his point of view, as he didn’t doubt for one second that Thomas had given John a run down from only one perspective. 

“Sam, don’t exhaust yourself with a long speech. My brother has always been old fashioned and very much spoiled. That seems to be a scary combination.”

“You don’t say.” Sam huffed. 

John hummed slightly and Sam wanted his father to just give him the answers. He knew that John probably had a theory on what to do, but he also knew that this was his journey. This was something he needed to do in order to learn. And a challenge had always made Sam work double. 

“I know one thing, and that is I don’t want Dean to come here.”

“I agree with you. Even if we have those drifters coming into our pack to see if they can get a glimpse, then our pack is the safest place.”

Sam felt his heart grow cold as he demanded his father tell him everything about those drifters. Dean had talked very vague about this last night. But he had assured Sam that he didn’t even go outside after dark. If he met anyone, they came over to their place so he could stay well out of trouble. 

“Ellen has a lot of them in her place, but she says most of them are harmless. Most of the time she just hear them talking as she walks past their table. One or two has actually asked, but she always manage to distract them.”

Sam had to take deep breaths, just thinking about Dean going to that place. Even during the day. 

“But you have to focus Sam. I convinced Thomas to let you stay at least until Christmas and maybe to come back after if things seemed to go well. You have to make a strategy and stick to it.”  
Sam nodded and promised John that he’d have a plan in place in a couple of days. 

“And one more thing, Sam.” John said just before they hung up and somehow that made his heart stop. 

“Yes?” 

“I know you told me to look out for Dean, but I think he got it covered.”

“What do you mean?”

“Lately he’s been seen more with that friend of his, Benny.”

And Sam closed his eyes, feeling his alpha just roaring to life and he needed to steady himself in order to stop it from breaking through. Dean hadn’t mentioned him with a word. They talked almost every day, and not once had he mentioned the other alpha. And that was just the part hurting. He was an alpha. Anyone else would have meant nothing, but if Dean were hanging out with that alpha…

“What do you mean, he’s been seen more?” Sam asked once he got control of his thoughts.

“As in spending time together. I am sure it is nothing, Sam.” John told him with his fatherly tone. It didn’t make a difference.

“Of course it means something!” Sam exploded.

“You need to get a grip, Sam. Spend the night deciding what you need to prioritize, and then we can talk.” John said after a long pause where Sam really had to reign in his monster. 

 

Sleep was not even worth attempting. His alpha was too much in uproar. He wanted to kick and scream. To call up Dean and demand he come there this instant. But he knew none of that was productive. He needed to trust his father that this was nothing and he needed to get this damn challenge over and done!

What Dean had told him, was that his hormones were acting wild. That he was weak and in need of comfort from his alpha. And just thinking about it had Sam feeling his canines breaking through and his eyes started watering on their own accord. Putting that information together with what John told him didn’t give a very comforting answer. His head kept tormenting him with pictures of his mate seeking comfort from someone else. Not just anyone, but an alpha, which Sam had felt threatened by even before he mated with Dean. 

As the hours ticked by so slow Sam eventually calmed down enough to see clearer. He thought of what his father said and decided that he should give Thomas some space. It was time to try and listen more to the Pack Leader, and what his plans were. 

On the other side he would also spend time with Beretta. Maybe she would be the piece in the puzzle, the one to get this pack in better shape. His problems with Dean would just have to lie until he could get back there in two weeks. Sam definitely needed a distraction if he were going to survive that long without doing something stupid. 

 

Sam had noticed how Beretta seemed to hang more with a larger group after that first night by the lake. They still had these meetings on the weekends and even if Thomas grumbled about irresponsibility, she didn’t stop it. 

When Sam asked how they were doing she told him she had gotten to know more people. She felt like they were closer to each other even if there still were a few things that could feel a little strange from time to time. 

“Like what?”

“Like how we are expected to be. Most of the people from… you know the uh, the more unfortunate side of town, they don’t mind. But some of my friends always have to comment on it.”

“What do you think of it?” 

Sam asked. He listened to her as she explained that it was nothing she wanted. The full moon was approaching and she had been thinking about making it a thing with all the people her age. Anyone who might want to join really. 

“You know, like you talked about.”

Sam smiled encouragingly at her.

“And… You know how I turned away those girls who were too young?” 

“Well, I thought that during the full moon we didn’t have to set an age like that, because they are old enough to know themselves. As long as they aren’t children they could join, right?” Beretta looked a little uncertain.

“I think that sounds great. Just, remember to tell everyone beforehand what you expect of them. The blood runs a little hotter that time of month, and you don’t want anything happening while everyone has shifted.”

“Do you think it’s a bad idea?”

“No! It’s actually very good of you. What do you think Thomas will say?”

Beretta sighed.

“He’s not going to be happy. Though, I figured maybe I didn’t have to do it the night he want our family to stay together, you know.” She giggled a little nervously, but Sam huffed a laugh and she relaxed again. 

Sam sat down listening to her planning the night and he almost felt a little proud of her for doing this despite the uproar she would most likely face in the aftermath. 

Thomas still followed the old path. Nothing changed, it seemed almost like he’d gotten on a train he couldn’t leave. The council still met once a week, sitting around having coffee and gossiping. Sam, tried asking them what they usually did, if there was some tasks they needed to attend to. Most of the time he was scolded for putting his nose in something he shouldn’t. Other times he got a tired reply about lazy and greedy pack members who asked for money without giving anything back. 

Sam wondered if those were the unfortunate ones that Beretta were talking about. 

 

Before the two last weeks began, Sam had a talk with Dean. They were on the phone, Sam had just about calmed down and told himself not to mention anything about Benny. Instead he had other things he needed to say. 

“Dean, we need to talk about the next two weeks.”

“What about them? Do you need me to bring something?”

“No, Dean. I… I think you should stay where you are.”

“You… You what?” Dean breathed and Sam had not predicted that reaction.

Dean sounded devastated. And Sam would rather hurt himself than bring any hurt to his mate. Dean asked again in a shaky tone why he didn’t want him there. That was the worst part. Because Dean made it sound like Sam didn’t want him to come. Like Sam had a reason for not wanting Dean by his side. Which he did, sort of, but not like that. 

“I am so sorry. But with what is going on here I wouldn’t feel good about bringing you here.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know those nomads who travels through our pack lately?”

Dean hummed his understanding almost like he had to shake off a bad feeling. 

“Yeah, most of the people around here had that reaction when word got out who I mated. They are not subtle about it and I don’t want you to walk around here having to be stared at and talked about.” 

Dean was quiet for a long time. 

“Are they giving you a hard time?”

“No, not anymore. After I told them what I thought about their indiscretion they are at least polite enough not to do it to my face.” Sam said. 

“I’m sorry.” Dean whispered. 

Sam talked to Dean for a long time to make sure his mate didn’t go to bed feeling like shit. Sam knew all too well how bad it was missing his mate, and when they would have to go another two weeks it seemed endless. 

“I’ll be home as fast as I can. Don’t decorate the tree without me, okay?” Sam said in a lighter tone and he could hear a smile when Dean promised he wouldn’t.


	9. Torn

Dean.

This was not the plan. He may not have looked forward to live in a different pack for a few weeks, but he would do it in order to be with Sam. All of a sudden he wouldn’t have that. Dean had to stay where he was and just wait. 

He hated waiting. 

A good thing he hadn’t told Victor he was leaving. Now he could still spend time with the talkative human during lectures. 

It was hard wrapping his head around it, but Sam was probably right. Dean didn’t have to like it, but he did understand it. He’d had enough of bad encounters with alphas for a long, long time. Seeing as he also felt protective over their unborn little seed, he would just have to sit back and accept the situation. There was just no way he would put their pup in unnecessary danger.

Even if he could understand it he still sat at home feeling a bit lonely. Dean decided he needed something to do, so for a couple of nights he starter rummaging around their home. Moved around some of the furniture to make room for a cradle in the living room. They hadn’t bought much for the baby yet, since nobody knew, but Mary had come over with the cradle Sam slept in as a baby. The sentiment made Dean so emotional he had to sit down and let Mary make them some tea. 

“How are you doing, honey?” She asked. Her tone so mild and sweet Dean almost felt like he could tell her everything. How lonely and scared he felt, especially at night when he was alone. 

He didn’t. 

“It’s okay I guess. Really tired, though.” He huffed and Mary smiled fondly. 

“Yeah, you will be for a while. What about morning sickness?”

“Not so good, no. I wake up ready to throw up. I keep crackers by the bed and lie absolutely still while I nibble on it until it’s safe to stand up.” 

Mary shook her head sympathetically. 

“If you’re up for it, you’re welcome to have dinner with us on Sunday. We really miss you around and it’s only the two of us these days.” Mary told him. 

“Thank you. I’d like that.” He smiled. 

Dean always felt so safe in their home. Probably because that was the home of his mate and it was also the first friendly place he visited after years of being locked down. The scents and the feeling in their home made him feel loved and cherished. 

It didn’t hurt that the place surrounded him with the scent of alpha. Dean needed that. 

 

Ellen put her foot down one night Dean was over for dinner. As they finished up Dean got up and grabbed his and Bobby’s plate on his way to the kitchen. He started rinsing it out when Ellen came over to him. 

“How are you feeling, hon?” She gave a little smile and a nod toward his belly. It was starting to grow, and even if Dean just felt bloated and fat, his family cooed and hugged him most of the time. Especially Jo. 

“I’m fine, Ellen.” Dean smiled. He was lucky to have not one, but two mothers who cared for him and worried. He might not have asked for it, but he could hardly deny them their instincts.

“Of course you are. But I don’t want you coming to the Roadhouse without Sam anymore.”

“What? The Roadhouse is like my second home!” He protested. 

“Well, I don’t like how things have changed lately and you don’t know if all of them backs down as easily as the man from the other day.” Ellen told him. Her voice was stern in the way she always used when she meant business. Dean never could stand up against that for long. 

“What am I going to do with my time?” He sighed. 

Ellen chuckled. 

“You’ll figure something out. Charlie is happy to spend time with you and Kevin and Benny.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Dean chewed the inside of his lip as he stared out the window. He wondered what Ellen made of it that he was hanging out with Benny. Probably nothing. She never thought anything was going on between them, not even before. In her mind Dean was always supposed to be with Sam. Dean had just been a little slow on the uptake apparently.

 

Dean decided he would take his chances with Charlie. After school a few days in a row he came over to her place, demanding food and a pillow as they played mindless games. Dean thought he was doing well until one day when Charlie was staring at him. He’d just visited the bathroom for the umpteenth time and she’d even paused the game, which should have alerted Dean that something was going on. 

“Okay, Dean. I’ve waited long enough.”

“On what?”

“On you, you idiot! You need to tell me everything, and I’ll know if you’re lying.” She very deliberately paused her eyes on his mid-section and Dean sighed as he sat down next to her.

“When did you find out?” He asked her. 

Charlie’s face lit up into a bright smile, she was on her feet before he could say anything and her laugh was just pure joy. Dean couldn’t help but join in. 

“I didn’t know for sure, I mean! You’ve been acting kind of strange lately.” She huffed and leaned forward to give him a hug. 

“I knew this would happen.” She sighed. 

“No you didn’t. Because nobody knew it was even possible.”

Charlie raised her eyebrow.

“Do you even know who you’re talking to? I know these things.”

“I bet you’re just saying that because you don’t want to admit that you don’t know everything.” Dean teased and Charlie nudged his shoulder. 

“You’re my friend and there are some interesting legends floating around male omegas. Of course I was curious. So that’s how I learned that with the right mate you could become pregnant.” She finished and Dean knew she was telling the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Honestly? I didn't know how you'd take it, especially with the tension going on between you and Sam before this happened."

Dean rolled his eyes.

“But a pup, Dean! That’s so great!” She hugged him again and Dean smiled brightly. 

“I know.” His smile was bashful and Charlie kept to his side for a little bit longer fussing about the news. She asked him how he was doing and all the usual questions. For once Dean didn’t find it hard to talk about. He actually welcomed it. This was Charlie, she was as excited as he was and her excitement rubbed off on him, making him forget most about his worries for just a little while. 

 

Sam sounded a little weird on the phone for a few days. He called twice a day and always wanted to know what he was doing and if he was alone. 

“Sam, stop worrying. I miss you, but I’m doing fine.”

“Yeah, well. I just need to make sure. I need to know that you’re not mad at me.”

“Sammy. I’m not. I’m even going over for dinner at your parents’ house tomorrow.” Dean smiled. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. Mary invited me when she came over with your old cradle.”

Sam huffed a little laugh. 

“That’s good.” He said quietly. 

“So you see, I’m perfectly fine, people are taking care of me. Just do your thing, then you can hurry back home.”

“I promise. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Dean didn’t mind talking to Sam all the time. In fact, it was great to feel like Sam missed him as much as he did. Dean knew that he really shouldn’t complain. Many couples were apart for much longer than a single month. Still, this all happened so fast. Everything had gone from longing from a distance and all of a sudden they were having a pup together. Dean didn’t feel like they had the opportunity to really settle into their new situation and connect as mates should do. 

Coming into John and Mary’s house alone was not new to Dean. He had come there all the time since he was twelve and even if he usually came there because of Sam, he still felt comfortable with his parents. 

Mary greeted him with a hug and he followed her into the kitchen. 

“I’m just finishing up the pie for dessert.” She glanced at him with a grin. Dean almost groaned out loud. 

“It smells really good. Do you need any help?”

“Not really, but if you want you can put glasses on the table.”

Dean grabbed three glasses and placed them by each plate. When he turned around John was standing in the doorway. 

“Hello, Dean.”

“John, hi.” Dean smiled. He not so subtly took a deep breath almost instinctively. Those alpha pheromones like a drug to him lately and one look at John anyone would know he was an alpha, even without scenting him. 

“How are you?” John asked as he made his way over to the table, deliberately slow. Dean stood where he was, his inner omega thrilled that he came closer. John’s scent was unique, just as everyone’s scent was. But he was also Sam’s father, which made their scents familiar in a way. 

“I’m doing fine. Missing Sam, though.” Dean gave a little smile before lowering his eyes. He felt strange, weak. Not like he felt with Benny sometimes. With Benny he could be next to him and still feel like he controlled everything. This was different. This was almost in the same lane as when he felt the need to submit to Sam. It was all kinds of embarrassing, but at the same time, Dean could hardly feel embarrassed, because it was so good.

“He was not happy about the decision, but we both agreed it was for the best.”

“I know. And I agree too. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Dean told him. 

John was close now. Standing just one step away and Dean was about to crumble. He wanted to be closer. Not in an intimate way. He didn’t feel the need to present himself. The urge was to step into his arms, to breathe in his alpha scent, to feel safe and at home. He hadn’t had that in three weeks, ever since Sam left and he missed it so much. 

Dean may be close to Sam’s parents, but he didn’t go around hugging John. The line had to go somewhere. It seemed like John sensed the effect he had on the omega. He would know, being mated to an omega himself. Dean didn’t dare ask or look at him. In this moment John felt more like the Pack Alpha than simply Sam’s father. It was confusing in a way and Dean wasn’t sure how to respond to it. 

“Dean, it’s okay. If you need me to come closer, then just say the word.”

Dean glanced up at him, his cheeks flushed and his eyes almost swimming with emotion. John seemed calm as ever.

“But I’m not going to if you don’t want that. As Pack Alpha it is my privilege to make sure everyone in my pack feels safe and taken care of. Just say the word.” John spoke softly but in his usual strong voice. Dean swallowed. He knew this. The Alpha was responsible for everyone in his pack. In modern times that usually didn’t take much. Years and years ago that meant he had the right to impregnate lonely omegas in order to spread his genes, it meant baring down on bad behavior by ripping them to shreds. It was a much more brutal approach, but the Alpha still had to make sure everyone in his pack had what they needed. The thought was safe somehow. John could do this without facing the wrath of his son. And Dean could seek comfort there when he was offered. 

“Please.” He whispered. 

John smiled and took one step closer, all the way into Dean’s space. Then he opened his arms and Dean practically threw himself into them. John chuckled softly as his strong arms wrapped around Dean’s back. 

Closing his eyes and pulling in a long breath to really feel the scent settling around him Dean leaned his weight against John. 

They stood there for a long time. John held him without saying much and he didn’t rub his back or anything. He simply kept his presence close enough for Dean to be comfortable and Dean could barely understand how much this helped him relax. 

After a while Mary joined them. She gave a little smile and Dean wanted to pull back, because something in the back of his mind insisted that this was weird, and wrong. John tightened his hold. 

“It’s okay, Dean. Whenever you’re ready.” He muttered. Dean felt a smaller hand brush through his hair as Mary swirled past and disappeared into the kitchen again. 

The next time she emerged with the last of the food Dean had entangled himself and sat down by the table, opposite of John. Dean thought it would feel awkward after, but John made casual conversation. Mary talked about the baby and eventually she asked how he was feeling again. 

“This has been great. I’m really full and it was delicious as always.” He smiled at her. 

“You know that I wanted you to have a moment with John? It’s not weird for any of us. I could sense you needed it and I bet it did you good.”

“It did. Thank you, both of you.” He smiled at them and felt a blush creep into his face. 

Mary may insist that it was all good, but it was still new to Dean and he was used to taking care of everything on his own. 

 

After his dinner with John and Mary, Dean suddenly got a burst of energy. He was still sick in the mornings, but he wasn’t as tired. He went to classes, feeling better about it. And he thought that the last stretch of time might be manageable. Most of it was thanks to John, but Dean suspected that the looming full moon was helping his wolf to feel stronger.

When he talked to Sam on the phone he told him about the dinner, and the comfort and how much he missed him. His week had the two last exams of the semester and Dean felt apprehensive about them. A part of him rolled his eyes, because why would he need those finals if he weren’t finishing his year? Then another part would think that maybe somewhere in the future would he get that chance, so he decided to pull through. 

Dean had the first of his two finals on Wednesday. He woke up feeling like shit. He barely ate anything and when Benny pulled up in front of his place Dean struggled to pretend he was fine. When Benny asked, Dean muttered something about not being ready for his final. 

It seemed like the day moved like one of those snails crossing a road. It took forever. Dean was battling his nausea and his eyes almost glossed over as he told himself to focus. In the end he had to sit back, try to remember how he felt when John had held him and that got him through the last hour. 

As he stumbled out of the building and toward the cars, Benny came up to him. 

“Hey, man what’s going on with you?”

“Nothing.” Dean tried. 

Benny shook his head with a disbelieving huff. Just then, Dean stumbled in his own feet about ready to fall face first into the ground. Benny grabbed his arm on instinct, pulling him up. Dean was suddenly pressed with his back against Benny’s truck, one arm braced against his shoulder and somehow, one of Benny’s hands splayed directly on top of his belly. Dean let out a surprised gasp. 

Benny’s head snapped up to stare at him and Dean looked back with his eyes wide. He gulped and Benny looked so confused for a moment.

“Dean?”

“Yes.” He whispered, not sure if he tried to answer every question forming in his friend’s eyes. 

“Is that why you’re sick?” Benny asked, voice wavering just a little. Dean started to shake, because he was just all out of energy and fight. He hadn’t eaten nearly enough and when this suddenly happened he felt weak in his knees, afraid what Benny might say. 

“Damn it, Dean. Talk to me.” Benny sounded more concerned now and Dean glanced up at him again. 

“I… Well, I’m… I’m just really fucking hungry!” He burst out at last. 

Benny stared at him for so long Dean wasn’t sure he’d ever say something or move again. Dean took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever might happen when Benny’s entire face softened and he pulled Dean into a tight hug. 

“Man, I can’t believe it. I knew your scent was changing.” He muttered into his hair.

Dean smiled into the rough material of his jacket and felt himself relax a little more. Benny stood close and Dean could feel his slightly swollen belly push against his friend’s midsection. Nobody had held him this close since his belly started to show more. Not even John had held him like this. It felt strange, but in a good way. Like his body was pressed close to Benny, but at the same time, there was something inside that was just its own thing. A part of Dean, but individual in some way. He let his head rest for a moment, enjoying this new feeling.

“I’m really happy for you, brother.” Benny whispered a little rough.

Dean lifted his head meeting his vibrant blue eyes. There was a kindness in them that Dean always felt around Benny, ever since they met the first time. Dean thought about the sight they must make. Standing close, pushed up against a truck. It was just a heartbeat, but Dean’s eyes flickered down. He didn’t move, neither did Benny. 

“Thank you.” Dean said shakily and lowered his head. His heart beating a little faster and his mind turning so fast it was dizzying.


	10. When the moon is high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late, again. At least it's only a couple of days.   
> Hope you like, peeps :) 
> 
> Enjoy :D

Sam.

Sam had jumped into the next week head first. He spent more time with Beretta as she planned the upcoming full moon and he kept some distance to Thomas. 

After Sunday it was easier to get a handle on himself. Dean had told him about having dinner with his parents and how John had provided comfort in a way he was craving. Sam sagged in relief that his father had done that. He knew it was part of his responsibility, but it was also just the right time for Sam to be able to breathe a little easier. 

In the back of his mind he thought that the thing with Benny didn’t go away just like that, but at least for a little while Dean didn’t have to feel as lonely. 

The full moon would be out on the weekend. Beretta stressed about the whole affair, but she handled it like an alpha, never backing down and with a sense of strength. Sam felt just a tiny bit proud. 

Thomas on the other hand started to get suspicious. 

“What are you doing with Beretta all day?” He asked one night.

Sam gave a non-committing answer. He had promised Beretta to let her make the announcement whenever she felt it was right. Trusting her to do that in her own time, Sam sat back and did as little as possible. 

 

When the full moon was just a day away Sam felt that itch make him restless and a little irrational. He wanted change, he wanted to run, but most of all, he craved his mate. Being away from him during the full moon had never been the plan. Now that he was so far away Sam was about to lose his control. 

Talking to Dean on the phone helped a little. Dean chattel calmly about everyday things going on at home. He told Sam that he would help with the food at the full moon at home. To make matters even harder Dean whispered how much he missed him. Not being around to provide what his mate needed was though. It went against everything his alpha demanded of him. 

Sam couldn’t get over the strange way this pack had divided themselves during the full moon. Most of them had a private get together with their family and maybe some friends. Since Sam was visiting Thomas and his family he tagged along with them. They met up at a seclude spot, clearly secured and made safe for the leader and his chosen few. It was a little bit sickening to watch. They stood together as a family at least. Thomas made the go-signal and everybody changed as they stretched out into the forest. 

This part was familiar. Feeling the wolf come up to the surface, run as fast as possible and feel the moon shine down on them. But even there they were restricted. Thomas didn’t want them running too far or too long. It all ended with an over the top meal at home. Back to being humans, civilians. 

 

Sam talked to Dean on the phone after Dean came home from their full moon gathering. Dean had been helping out with the food and told everyone he didn’t feel right running without his mate. Sam had wanted to ask about Benny, if he’d been there and if they were hanging out still. Instead he tried to listen to his omega talk about their little pup growing inside and after just a little while Dean fell asleep.

 

The next night the moon wasn’t as bright, but the pull to change was still stronger than the rest of the month. Sam headed out with Beretta to meet by the lake. Most of it was already set up. Sam had told her what they used to do, and she had chosen to make a variation of that. To begin with she gathered everybody around herself, talking them through what would happen. 

“And I’m not going to be raining on the parade. I want you to have fun, to connect. But! Be responsible, make good choices. There is a limit and we have to use our heads. Meet back here after and we’ll have food ready!” She yelled the last part, almost howling at the moon and people cheered back. She jumped back down on the ground and suddenly everybody was changing. 

Sneering, happy yapping and a wolfs cry sounded around the lake as more and more changed and ran off. 

Sam had promised to help out. This was a first time they were running together in a large group like this. Both of them were expecting challenges all over the place. And they had their hands full. Fights broke out all around the forest. Other places a chase got too intense and there were even a few who were too young and made a mess because of their innocence. 

As they started to file back into the camp Sam was tired and couldn’t wait for it to be over. Still, he’d seen Beretta handle it all like she was a leader already. The ones who’d been fighting were given consequences. The ones who’d abused their power as alpha over omegas were thrown out with the promise they could come back once they had control over their alpha. And the younger ones she’d handled with such care and guided them through everything. 

Things weren’t perfect. It was still going to be hard, but they were on the way, and more and more Sam could see people starting to accept and respect Beretta. It was amazing to watch and Sam thought he had things to learn here too, not just help out this pack. 

“We need help from more adults if this is going to work.” Beretta sighed. 

“I think you’re right.” Sam sighed and smiled down at her. She rolled her eyes. 

“At least nobody’s hurt and you handled everything very well.” Sam said and she glanced up at him with a kind of bashful pride he hadn’t seen earlier from this confident woman. 

For a second Sam felt a twinge of guilt looking at her. She was young, really young. And being a leaded wasn’t easy. Sam would be working close with his father for years to come. If Beretta were to be more of a leader, she would have to go that road alone. 

Not totally alone. She would still have people around her who wanted the same things she did. But not like Sam. He was privileged in ways she never had been. 

 

Coming home that night Sam headed upstairs as quietly as possible. When Beretta entered a few minutes later there was almost like an explosion. 

Apparently Thomas had been waiting for her. Their fight was loud. Thomas wanted her to stop what she was doing, while Beretta yelled at him that that’s what he got for turning his back on everyone. Sam had walked downstairs and stood in the hallway listening to it. A shadow moved and a quiet gasp told him he weren’t alone. Thomas’ wife eavesdropped too. 

“I forbid you to go any further with this, Beretta.” Thomas said and suddenly it was quiet around them. The power behind his words left no doubt his Alpha were on display and Thomas’ wife’s muffled cry were hoarse and scared. 

The silence stretched out for so long Sam started to worry. Wondering if he needed to go in there. Not that there was much he could do. 

He knew what he would see if he went in there. Thomas would stand over Beretta, as she were forced to her knees in submission to the Pack Alpha. The thought was not pretty. Sam had never seen it happen apart from when someone had actually broken a law. John didn’t practice it on his pack unless there was no other option. The thought that he would do that to his own family was unimaginable. 

As another sob left Thomas’ wife Sam found himself moving towards her and carefully placed his hands on her shoulders for support. She sagged a little into his space. 

“You can’t do that.” Berettas voice barely sounded from the other room after a long pause. 

“What?”

“I will not bow to you.” She were growing stronger. Her voice shaking, but clearer now. Thomas’ wife pressed a hand to her mouth. Sam didn’t dare breathe. 

Being asked to bow was one thing. A Pack Alpha weren’t supposed to use his power like that. But when he did, it was very unlikely that anybody would stand up against it. Sam wished he could see this after all. 

“If you don’t, you are no longer a daughter of mine. No protection, no security from me.” He promised in a hard tone. His wife was shaking. 

“Then you are no longer Alpha over me.” 

“No, no, no.” Thomas’ wife whispered, but Sam could hardly hear her anymore. There was too much going on. He could feel the power shifting around them. How there suddenly was more of it. And he found that he felt like he was about to be strangled by it. 

Beretta had separated herself from her Leader, and by that she were suddenly standing without a Pack. Everybody waited to see what might happen when the door slammed open and Beretta burst through it. 

“Bear…” Her mother reached out. 

“Let her go.” The sharp voice of Thomas had his wife pulling back and away from Sam. Thomas glared murderously at Sam. 

“You are no longer welcome here, Sam. I suggest you leave tomorrow.” He told him and Sam knew when it was time for him to follow orders. 

 

Sam called up his father to give him the run-down of the events. John didn’t sound surprised. 

“Are you able to get hold of Beretta before you leave?”

“I’m not sure. What can I do anyway?”

“You could tell her what options she has.”

“Which is?”

John sighed. Then he said that she would have to make a choice and once she did, she would have to stand a hundred percent behind it. 

 

After talking to his father, all Sam wanted was to call up Dean and listen to his soft voice telling him how happy he was that Sam was coming home. Instead he needed to go find Beretta. 

The one place he could think of was at her friend. And Sam had no idea where she lived. He tried calling, but there was no answer. Following a second thought Sam made his way up to the lake, and that’s where he found Beretta. She sat there watching the quiet water. 

“Hi, Sam.” 

He tried to look supportive and sorry at once. 

“How are you doing?”

“Confused. Scared. Angry.” She listed in a hushed tone. 

“Yeah?”

“But I don’t regret it for a second.” She added, turning to meet his eyes. She looked like she meant it too and that settled some of Sam’s nerves. 

“That’s good.”

For a while neither of them spoke. Watched the water bathe in the moon light. It was a nice night. It had been great. 

“What do I do now?” Beretta whispered a little desperately after a while. 

“What do you want to do?”

“Honestly? I want someone to tell me.” She huffed. 

Sam let out a soft laugh.

“Yeah, if things were that simple.” He muttered. 

Then he told her what John told him. That she could choose between two options. One was to move on. Find a new place to stay, find her own pack. The other was to stay there, gather her friends and try and take over from Thomas. 

“What?” She sounded broken. 

“But that would mean he’d have to leave?”

“Unless he agreed to back down and stay in this pack inferior to you.”

Beretta whispered a shocked “oh” and sniffed. Sam let her cry in peace. He couldn’t imagine what she might go through, but he had an inkling on what she wanted to do. 

Once Sam had made Beretta promise to go to one of her friends for the night he left her alone. He needed to get back and pack his things. And to call Dean before it was too late. 

 

Dean sounded tired and relaxed and Sam smiled fondly at the image of his mate already in bed. Sam wanted to be there. He wanted to hug him tight and make these past four weeks go away. He knew that a month wasn’t that long. But it did feel like a long time to him. 

“How are you doing?”

“I am feeling the festive season tonight. I even made hot chocolate.” Dean giggled content. 

“I’m glad to hear that.”

“What about you? You sound tired?”

Sam closed his eyes. He didn’t want to go through everything tonight. He needed to make some distance to it before he walked Dean through it. 

“I am coming home tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow? Oh my god, I haven’t heard news this good in ages!” Dean exclaimed. 

Dean’s laugh sounded through the phone and Sam lay back on the bed taking a deep breath. His whole being reached out to his mate at this point. 

For a while they talked quietly about the events of the full moon. Dean talked about his family and their friends. Gabriel was starting to look suspiciously at him whenever they met. Charlie had guessed it like Dean predicted and Sam had to smile at that. Of course Charlie guessed it. 

Dean kept talking and the meaning of his words didn’t really register immediately. 

“And then Benny figured it out one day when he stopped me from falling.”

Dean was already telling him about something Mary had said when Sam caught up. 

“What do you mean, Benny figured it out?”

The silence stretched on a little too long to be comfortable before Dean continued. 

“He… I mean, he noticed.”

“How?” Sam sat up in bed, the relaxed state from seconds before evaporated. 

“Sam…”

“What are you talking about, Dean?”

A long sigh sounded on the other end, as well as some rustling in the sheets. When Dean talked again Sam saw red. Just the thought of Benny close to Dean was one thing. But Dean telling him that Benny had touched him, and touched their unborn pup, that was just the last of his control out the window. 

“You mean to say he has started touching you?”

“What? No! Of course not! I was falling down and he helped me up. That’s when he felt it.”

Sam swallowed hard. A month ago Dean barely showed. His body had started to change, but only if you already knew. In this past month Dean had told him over and over that it was starting to grow more. His little bump were still possible to hide, but it was there, and left no doubt about what it was. Sam hadn’t seen that. And he hadn’t touched his mate or his growing belly. Instead a rivaling alpha had. 

“I can’t believe you let this happen! When my father told me you were hanging out with that alpha I thought it was nothing. I mean, you never really showed much interest in Benny before. But once I’m nowhere in sight things change!”

This was met with deafening silence. Until Dean started yelling at him. 

“You had your father spying on me? Sam, that’s just low. Don’t you trust me?”

“I had him look out for you in case something happened. You’ve been through enough. And clearly it was necessary.”

“Yeah, since you use him to spy on me.”

“This isn’t what this is about, Dean. You are running around with another alpha. It’s making me look like an idiot!”

“Well that’s because you are an idiot, Sam!” Dean screamed before the line went dead.


	11. Green monster

Both.

In the course of the weeks Sam had been away Dean had imagined over and over what would happen when Sam finally made it home again. 

It was always happy, they grinned like idiots, Dean could sometimes feel his inner omega jump for joy at being in close proximity to his alpha again. Just imagining being close to Sam could keep Dean occupied and happy when he sat alone in their home. 

And almost always, when they met again, they mated, because that was the easiest way to get back into it with each other again. To feel whole, and to connect. 

Reality was so much different. Dean had paced back and forth in the living room waited for Sam to arrive. He was so mad he’d barely slept last night. Because it was just unfair. Dean was mated to Sam for crying out loud! He should be trusted. 

Things had been weird between Benny and him for the last week, ever since they had been a little too close for comfort. Because Dean had for a brief second felt the pull toward the burly alpha and he wanted to deny it, but it was still there and they both knew it. 

Sam was home and the atmosphere was practically icy. Dean wasn’t as bad an omega as to not make his alpha dinner when he came back. Although, it was no cozy dinner with soft looks and lingering touches. They ate in ire silence. 

Coming into their home after four weeks away was overwhelming. Sam whished nothing more than to be able to pull his omega close. Their apartment was bathed in the scent of Dean, and the slight change due to their pup. It was so hard to not keep staring at Dean, how beautiful he was, and how much he suited being a little rounded. Sam had more than once reached forward but was stopped by the look in Dean’s eyes. 

Sam was still mad at him, just the thought of someone being too close to what was his, had his alpha practically roaring and demanding a fight to sort it out. But he was wearing thin, he wanted to be close to his omega more. He knew that if he could hold his omega, if he could be close to him he could wipe away everything that had to do with Benny. On his way home he’d been fuming, going through all kinds of scenarios for what he could do to Benny, but somewhere along the way he’d started missing his mate instead. And being met with his scent so clear and fresh in their home was just stronger than his anger.

Dean on the other hand was not ready to let it go. He was sitting stiff in his chair across from Sam, eating his dinner with jerky movements and whenever he looked at Sam his eyes were hard with anger. 

“Let me do the dishes.” Sam broke the silence after their awkward meal. Dean’s glare told him to back off, but Sam wouldn’t have this. They always shared the chores at home. The one making dinner shouldn’t have to do the dishes. Instead he started clearing the table. 

“I got it, Sam.” Dean told him firmly. 

“Don’t be difficult.” Sam said and Dean whipped around. 

“I’m being difficult? Me?” He said, voice louder and Sam sighed. So they were doing this then. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. We always do this, so I figured…”

“Yeah, well we also used to trust each other.” Dean said. 

Sam let a hand run through his hair, tangling a little in his mop. 

“Dean… I do trust you. But it’s only natural to want someone looking out for my mate while I’m away.”

“That’s not what it was about.” Dean started splashing water over their plates before placing them into the dishwasher with too much enthusiasm. Sam wanted to reach out to stop him, but knew it wouldn’t be welcome. 

“You don’t think I worried about you after everything you’ve been through lately? I needed to make sure nothing happened. And with those nomads passing through I absolutely think it was necessary.”

“Sure, I get that, Sam. But what you landed on eventually is that Benny somehow is the problem.”

With the mention of Benny Sam felt a flare og anger rush through him. 

“Yeah, well, Benny…” Saying his name had Sam stopping for a clear breath. 

“Benny wasn’t supposed to be an issue.”

“And he isn’t one.” Dean insisted stubbornly. 

“Of course he is” If others start noticing, then the alpha is already too close. You can’t deny it, because everyone knows that you just don’t sniff around mated omegas.” Sam said his voice hard. 

Dean tried to stay calm, but as he felt Sam’s control weaver, his own didn’t get easier to handle. When he insisted he spent just as much time with Kevin and Charlie he was close to screaming into Sam’s face. 

“But he’s an alpha! He has to know better because you are mated to me.” Sam roared, with just a hair-width from giving in to his instincts and turn right there.

“But you haven’t been here, Sam. You don’t know what it feels like to just go through all of this alone. There’s a million things changing and I can’t even talk to anybody about it.”

“So instead you turn to an alpha who has been after your tail forever?” Sam gritted out through his teeth. 

“No! Sam, I didn’t. I am allowed to have friends, right? And Benny has been nothing but supportive and friendly.” Dean was bordering on hysterics. 

“I bet.” Sam muttered sourly, still trying to contain his wolf. His eyes probably flared red. 

Suddenly the tension shifted and a wave of Dean’s scent surrounded him, sharp and enticing. His eyes snapped up, only to see his mate flushed pink and his lips slightly open and wet. 

“Dean, you… you’re scent.” Sam said on an outward breath. 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. He knew it was only a matter of time until Sam would notice. A part of him still wanted to finish their argument, but a stronger, more primal part needed him. Dean might have dreamed about what would happen when Sam returned, and he had trouble staying cool and unaffected. His omega and his entire body was not on board with that plan. 

Slowly but surely, especially as they started fighting and Sam showed his possessive strike, Dean had felt his body making itself ready. He was getting wet and the more Sam showed his alpha, the harder it was to control his omega. It felt like going into heat, only without all the pains and the inconvenience. This was thrilling and as they stood there staring at each other, and Sam finally caught up Dean practically vibrated in anticipation. 

Sam moved so fast Dean could barely register it. He was pushed against their refrigerator so hard he was certain it left a dent. With a feral growl Sam’s head dipped down and greedily took in Dean’s scent at the crook of his neck. 

After that Dean went weak and submissive in the best way possible. Sam didn’t waste any time at all. Both of them ripped at each other’s clothes. The only sounds that could be heard was their loud panting and the occasional whimper from Dean. He was manhandled onto the counter and it wasn’t long before he finally, finally felt the hard pressure pushing inside. 

Sam felt as if something was about to snap the moment they connected again. He wanted, needed to do more, feel more. He started moving, and there was just no finesse or tenderness in this. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he shouldn’t be too eager, this was his pregnant mate and he couldn’t go too hard. 

Still, there was also a lot of emotion boiling too close to the surface. The separation, the challenges he’d faced while he was away, the thought of Benny and just the fact that this was his mate and that he loved him more than he could say. 

Dean huffed a breath of surprise as Sam thrust into him hard and fast, he could feel his canines almost breaking skin on his neck and he let out a loud sob. 

“Come on.” He gasped and just like that Sam burst forward enough that his teeth sank in. Dean couldn’t contain a loud shout at that. Their neighbors probably had whiplash from what they’ve heard tonight, but Dean didn’t spare it a thought. His head fell back as he pushed forward and he was breathing hard and mostly just held on by the time he finally tipped over the edge and came. 

Sam wasn’t far behind and Dean had a moment to panic about what they would do once they were tied by the knot, when Sam pulled out. Dean felt empty and not half as satisfied as he’d like, but instead he took what he could get once Sam came in thick pulses across his thighs and belly. 

 

Things became easier after. They showered, and went to bed where they both admitted feeling sorry about making the other upset. 

Sam knew that they had never been great at talking, not about important stuff. That was probably part of why they had taken so long to realize and admit to their feelings. Now that they even had a pup on the way it was important to try and communicate better. Not tonight, though. Right now they needed to reconnect on a more simple level.

 

In the week that followed Sam and Dean didn’t spend any time apart if they could avoid it. There was dinner at Sam’s parents where John wanted the rundown of everything that happened. Dean didn’t feel like sitting in on that as he’d heard about it from Sam at home. Instead he lounged in the living room, listening to Mary humming in the kitchen and just basking in the feeling of holidays. 

Christmas was getting close and everything smelled so good and Dean wanted nothing more than to enjoy it as much as possible. His life could have looked very differently than it did.  
They had dinner with Ellen and Bobby one night and after they played board games with them in the living room. It felt like home and family and Dean couldn’t be happier. 

At home Sam had Dean take off his shirt, then he caressed his little belly, whispered to it and telling their little one stories. It was all in such a stark contrast to the last weeks and Dean felt happy that they finally were able to spend their time on each other.

The peace and quiet didn’t last forever, though. John wanted to let everyone know about their secret and they knew it was time. Dean didn’t want to hide anymore, and people should know. They decided to make it an announcement via the same media the council used for publishing info to the pack. It was old fashioned and it was a little slow going, but at least that way it was official and it would reach everyone at the same time. 

Dean was somewhat prepared for the storm of messages and well wishes they got. Flowers showed up on their doorstep and messages left on their phones, mails and everything. Gabriel came over announcing he’d had his suspicions for a while and he hugged them both. 

Dean had thought there would be more of a negative reaction. When they went out, though, there were people rising their brows and all the time people stared at Dean, in the hopes of getting a glimpse of it. He felt exposed and a bit unsettled. 

People wanted to see, there was probably just a handful in this pack who’d ever seen a male omega until Dean showed up. A pregnant male omega, even fewer. Dean knew this, and he was used to getting attention based on what he was. He never really cared about that before, now though, it felt differently. He was carrying a baby, and he didn’t want to be ogled because of it. 

 

Instead of paying too much attention to the staring and the awkwardness around it Dean and Sam spent a lot of their time at home. Or they met with friends. As their pack was integrated with the rest of the town Dean couldn’t exactly walk around everywhere. People would start to wonder, and there would probably be someone at their door, with cameras, if they noticed. 

Christmas time was full of parties with food and friends. They exchanged gifts, met up all around town with food prepared and dressed for the holidays. 

Everything went smooth until it was their turn to invite their friends over. Dean knew it would be a fight, but he also didn’t want to back down. 

“He’s a part of our circle, we can’t just not invite him!”

“He is not a part of our circle, Dean.”

Dean gritted his teeth. 

“You used to say it was a good thing he was around, because he was a decent alpha.”

Sam wanted to deny every saying anything like that. There was nothing decent about Benny. He was just too cunning! But he’d definitely been one of Dean’s friends for a long time. Now that Dean was his mate, being too close friends with an alpha was just unacceptable. 

Eventually Sam gave in. Benny got his invite and he showed up a little late into the party. He looked weary and he arrived carefully with all the respect you could expect. Sam almost bought it. Dean smiled wide, looking happy and for a moment the tension Sam would feel the rest of the night was worth it. He’d do anything to make his mate happy. Sam knew he acted childish, but he didn't let Benny out of his sight and he made sure he never got too close to his mate. Gabriel poked fun at him, but Sam figured he was entiteled. He hadn't even wanted to invite the alpha, now that he was there, he could damn well keep away from what was his.

 

New Year’s Eve was a big thing for wolfs. Especially when the New Year’s coincided with the full moon. It only happened ever so often, and this was one of those times. The feast had been planned for almost a year and everyone expected it to be the party of the decade. 

Celebrating the New Year always was a bigger deal than Christmas for the pack. Christmas was a happy and sweet time spent with their respective families in the best way possible. New Year’s Eve was a thing for the entire pack. 

It was a celebration of another year gone by, and it was focusing on hopes going into a new year. Being a fairly small pack living next to humans they didn’t always have the same rights or privileges. A new year hadn’t always been granted. Over the years the packs had taken the New Year ’s Eve and made an effort to show their gratitude for yet another year. 

Two days shy of the one day in a year that was practically sacred for a wolf Sam got the one phone call he’d been dreading. 

He’d always known it was possible. Leaving Beretta all alone was not his proudest moment, but he’d been desperate to come back home. 

According to Beretta things would go down as the New Year rolled around and she needed guidance. Sam watched Dean sitting on the floor, barefoot and a little heavy. He was nodding along to Metallica and he was concentrating on something with his tongue poking out. Sam sighed, he couldn’t do it. He would ruin everything. 

“Sam?” Beretta called into his ear. 

“I’ll call you up, alright?” He rasped. As he put the phone down onto the table Dean turned around with one of his tender smiles and Sam swallowed. God, he loved his mate. Why did he have to put him through so much shit when he already had suffered more than enough?

“Are you alright?” Dean asked, brow furrowed. 

“That was Beretta calling.” He said and Sam could practically feel the way Dean sagged, his glittering eyes dimmed down and his smile disappeared.

“Oh.” Dean looked away and Sam stood there behind him getting an odd feeling of being left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone.  
> No horror story to see here, but at least there is a new part up. Hope you liked it :)


	12. Happy New Year

Sam.

New Year’s Eve. After a tense night where Sam could swear he heard Dean crying he found his way home to his father. Dean had avoided him all morning, pretending everything was fine, though the tiredness in his eyes and rejection on his back told a different story. Sam didn’t complain. He knew he deserved it. And that’s why he sought out his father. 

“Son, you have to do what you think is best.” John told him ever so unhelpful. 

“Yeah? If I go, I’ll put even more strain on my bond to Dean, not to talk about our relationship. But if I don’t go, who knows what will happen to Beretta.” Sam sighed heavily. 

John let him rant for a long while, but eventually he cleared his throat. 

“Sam, listen. I can tell that you already know what you want to talk to Beretta about. Why don’t you keep in touch with her, but from here?” He suggested. Sam stared at him. 

Why the hell hadn’t he said so immediately? 

“I can do that?” 

“It’s the next best thing, Sam. I know being away from your mate is hard. This might not be the only time you’ll have to make sacrifices, but I also know that you’re just newly mated and need the time.” John added. 

Sam wanted to mutter something about how time was against them, but he shut his mouth and was grateful his father understood him. 

“Alright, I’ll…I’ll talk to Beretta, then if she needs me I can head over there once the New Year’s Eve if over.”

“Good call.” John agreed and Sam felt so much lighter when he headed back home to find Dean. 

 

New Year’s Eve was arranged in John and Mary’s garden. It was more than large enough to be turned into an enormous barbeque. Everyone in the pack turned up and all of them brought something for the buffet. 

For as long as Sam could remember this was how they celebrated. It was lavishly and it was perfect. Their pack was considered medium in size, bigger than Thomas’ pack, but not among the largest. Gathering everyone in the Pack Alpha’s garden was connecting them. Making all of them feel belonging and that they mattered. 

Sam and Dean arrived early, so that they could help Mary and some of her friends with the finishing touches. Dean had spent the entirety of last night and all morning in the kitchen. He’d made mashed potato, some kind of meatballs and a salad. He was very pleased with himself. 

Dean had been quiet ever since Beretta had called. Even if Sam had explained to him that he wouldn’t be going anywhere Dean had seemed to retract into himself. There wasn’t any arguing, they acted perfectly civil. It was more of a defeated quiet. 

Both of them agreed on having a nice day with the celebration. Sam would have to go help Beretta the next day so they had to make the most of this. 

Everyone was in high spirit. Dressed nicely, wearing beautiful gowns in glittering colors. Children running around playing and Sam caught Dean standing by one of the tables watching them. He had a little smile on his face that Sam hadn’t seen in a while and he felt a pang of regret at that. 

As people had started to arrive everyone cast curious glances at Dean. He was wearing a shirt that pulled a little tighter over a little swell. Sam thought he was beautiful and rested a warm hand on his waist. Dean’s eyes shone with a kind of content that had never been there before. Even with their miscommunication as of late, Dean seemed changed. Happier, more at ease with who he was supposed to be. 

Sam watched as Jo showed up with her parents. The little blonde fire ball threw herself at Dean who picked her up and spun her around laughing. Sam had to bite his lip not to bark at Jo for making Dean strain himself. 

“I can’t believe how great you look!” She fussed and even Bobby smiled proudly. 

“Yeah, well, who knew?” Dean giggled. 

“I certainly did. I knew you was born an omega.” Jo almost bent over laughing at her own antics and Dean just leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek. 

“Go eat something. Don’t touch the alcohol, you’re more than enough crazy as it is.” He insisted. 

Ellen hummed in agreement. 

 

Dean had taken it upon himself to help Mary with the food. The kitchen filled with women who wanted to feel useful. Most of the men sat back with beers and keeping half an eye on the children. 

Sam wasn’t entirely sure what to do with himself. He stood by his father, greeted people as they arrived and he did what he was supposed to do as the Pack Alpha’s son. But once that part was over he wanted to find Dean and sit down with their friends. 

It took some convincing to get Dean to take a break. Sam filled up a plate for him and they sat down at a big round table along with their friends. Gabriel had already started on the dessert, Charlie had drunk a little too much and Kevin picked at a salad. Dean looked around, and Sam felt a surge of jealous anger as his eyes landed on Benny for just a moment. He didn’t comment on it and Dean turned back to his food without a word. 

This night was all about being together as a pack. Mary was convinced that food brought everyone together just as much as the monthly run. She took enormous pride in the buffet and the tables had fresh and hot food all night long. Everyone ate more than they should be able to and most of them brought home as much food as they’d brought there. 

There was no ceremony. The pack was supposed to be together, eat good food and have a good time. At some point someone would talk a little about the year they was about to leave behind. 

This year all of them listened quietly as John remembered those who passed away, the toll it took on their pack to fight and then encouraging everyone to be good, to hold on to their best wishes for everyone. John had always been a stoic person, someone who was a safe leader and Sam had more than once felt a little panicked about the shoes he was supposed to fill. 

At the end of the evening families stood together as the fireworks lit up the sky. They hugged each other, wished each other a happy new year before the garden slowly thinned down as people left. Sam and Dean would be sleeping at his parents’ house. Since he had to leave the next morning Sam wanted Dean to be there and not have to wake up alone in the first day of the year. 

Mary had made the guestroom ready for them and Dean headed straight for the shower. 

“Mind if I join you?” Sam leaned his weight against the door. 

“Sure.” Dean made room for him. Sam stepped under the spray and carefully put his hands around his mate and pulled him close. Dean was cold and he snuggled closer. 

“Why didn’t you just go inside instead of freezing like this?” Sam asked a little annoyed. Dean could get sick!

“I wanted to be there. So much has happened this year. I wanted to be there.” He whispered and Sam couldn’t argue with that. 

“It’s okay.” He murmured. 

The steaming water washed over them. Neither spoke for a long time and if they hadn’t been standing up, Sam would have thought Dean was asleep. Eventually he stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a soft green robe. He looked so small like that. So young. Lately Sam had felt so much older than his years. In reality Dean wasn’t even twenty yet. He was young and Sam might be a few years older, but he was young too. 

“Let me.” Sam muttered and took the towel from Dean’s grasp. He started rubbing his hair in slow firm strokes. Dean closed his eyes and sagged a little against Sam’s body. 

“I’m so sorry about all of this, Dean.” He whispered. 

His omega was quiet but opened his eyes. 

“I know this isn’t what either of us expected. Everything happening so fast, no time to settle in. I just… we need to get through it.”

Dean swallowed once, twice, while watching him. 

“Two weeks, tops. That’s how long I’m going to stay away. I’ll come back and we should take some time, just for us.”

Dean pursed his lips and bent his head, his breath came out shakily. 

“But, Sam… You just got back here.” He whispered barely audibly. “I can’t… It’s just not the same.” He finished. 

Sam put the towel around Dean’s head, pulling him closer. He brushed their lips together and rested his forehead against Dean’s. 

“I know.” 

Dean closed his eyes, standing a little rigid and Sam tried to pull him tighter. 

“Let’s go to bed.” He said and steered Dean toward the bed. Dean snuggled close to his side and Sam couldn’t help but reach out to touch his little growing baby. 

Sam wanted to say something. Anything. He wanted to tell Dean that he wasn’t happy about this either. He wanted to talk about their hopes and dreams and he wanted to make things easier for them. 

For the most part though, he wanted to just lie there, hold his mate and feel like things was as they should be. He knew that they weren’t at the moment. He knew that once again they needed to figure some things out. And he was almost certain that he was the one to blame in this situation. 

Sure, John was the one who had told Sam to go, but he wasn’t to blame. Sam was the one who felt insecure. Sam was the one who barely could let go of Dean’s hand when Dean hugged Benny to wish him a happy new year. Sam was the one who felt an insane urge to mark his mate to make sure every little trace of that other alpha was washed away. 

Because while Sam had to go away and do his job, Dean was alone at home. His mate was lonely and a pregnant omega was bound to need some support. And Benny had been there. He had always been there, ever since the first time they met. Sam had never been jealous of Benny like this before. And the doubt that maybe, just maybe something could happen if he was away too long nagged relentlessly at him. 

Dean lifted his head and kissed Sam. 

“Happy New Year, Sammy.” He said quietly and Sam felt a warmth spread at the use of his nickname. The feeling from earlier still there, but Dean smiled and snuggled close. 

“Happy New Year, Dean.”

They had so much to look forward to in the year to come. Sam was certain that everything would get better when he could just be done with this one job. He would come home, and things would fall into place. It had to.


	13. Since you're gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Yogi tea told me once that a relaxed mind is a creative one. Lately there haven't been much time for relaxing, and my writing has been lacking. hopefully things get better now. I've already written a few chapters ahead, so hopefully that'll spark some inspiration!
> 
> Hope there is still a few of you guys hanging on;) Thanks.

Dean. 

Dean opened his eyes when the door silently clicked shut. It was dark in the room, but Sam had lit a dim lighting by the window and it cast a warm glow over him. He lay still on his back, trying to listen if he heard anything from downstairs. The problem with these big houses, they were made all too well for it to be traveling sound through the floors. 

It was the first of January. A new year. A new beginning. It didn’t feel like that. The day started with feeling a little hopeless and lonely. Like good bye. 

They’d said good bye. Sometime during the night Dean had found himself close to Sam, urgently needing his comfort and closeness. Seeking hands had turned purposeful, their chaste kisses had become deeper, wet and breathtaking. Dean wasn’t sure how long they fooled around. He just knew that this was good, this was now and it was exactly what they craved. 

Sam had always been careful with Dean. His fingers always doing a thorough job of making him ready even if Dean was made for this, he would get ready fast, because of the slick, but Sam was never in a hurry. Tonight it had been perfect. He’d kissed every part of Dean, stretching him out until he was shaking with need and when he pushed inside it had felt like coming home. 

They made love, with slow movements, tight in each other’s arms, never hurrying up. It was sweet and perfect, full of love and seeking out the much needed comfort. And for a while things was back to normal. No worries, no wall between them. This was what they were supposed to be. Sam on top of him, going slow but insistent. Dean bared his neck with a content moan as Sam thrust into him so good he wanted to cry. By the time he was ready to come it had been building up for so long and so slow that Dean could feel his eyes glimmer in the omega golden color. Sam had answered with his alpha red and a deep groan of satisfaction. Connection strong and Dean immediately felt the knot catch on his rim. He cried out, not even caring if anybody could hear and he clung hard to Sam as he spilled over himself. Sam pushed into him in a few hard thrust and finally tipped over the edge. His knot pulsating warm and heavy inside and Dean shivered with the feeling.

As they came down from their high Sam peppered his face in kisses, muttering words of love. It lasted for as long as they were tied, neither of them falling asleep, simply laying there as close as they would come, sharing sweet kisses. Dean knew that this was what they were supposed to be. This was them, and it was good. 

Once they separated again and headed for the bathroom to clean up Dean felt empty in more ways than one. This was it. Nothing was perfect and in a few short hours he’d be on his own again, and he wasn’t sure how to cope with that. The change was so drastic, from their embrace to all of a sudden feeling lost.

Now that Dean was alone in bed, sensing the faint scent of coffee, he wasn’t even sure he would want to get up. The clock showed seven in the morning. He didn’t have to get up just yet. 

Dean couldn’t sleep. He stared at the ceiling. He felt at ease here in John and Mary’s home. This was the first place he ever met with friendly people. Someone who helped him, and didn’t want to sell him off. He could stay there for the duration of Sam’s job. Nobody would question it. Only himself. Dean was independent and he liked it that way. So he would head home to their apartment, but not yet. He’d rest for a while, then Mary would insist on breakfast and Dean didn’t mind. 

As he lay there staring at the ceiling there was a light flutter low in his belly. He gulped and carefully placed his hand on top of it. His heart was beating rapidly and he barely dared to breathe, but it was quiet again. 

Just as he started to relax he felt it again and he let out a sob of happiness. 

“Oh god.” He whispered a little broken. 

Dean caressed his belly in a tender motion. 

“Hey, little one. I’m so happy you’re letting me know you’re there.” He muttered. 

Carefully he sat up in bed, still cradling the little bump. He couldn’t seem to stop rubbing it slowly and even if the fluttering barely registered again he was so happy for that little sigh. A single tear ran down his face. 

“Just as your dad leaves us alone you decide to make a move.” Dean sniffed. He wished he could share this with his mate. They were supposed to. And the thought saddened him too much. Dean breathed in deep, he couldn’t dwell on it now. 

He continued chatting with his little pup until he finally decided it was time to get up. He took a long shower, dressed and headed downstairs. 

Mary immediately wrapped him in a hug the moment he showed his face. 

“You’re so brave, Dean.” She said and kissed his forehead. 

He wasn’t sure what it was about, but he appreciated it. 

 

The first week went by quickly. Dean spent a lot of his time with Bobby. He didn’t get to lie under his car anymore, but he could still do some light work. Even Bobby put his foot down at some point, and apparently watching Dean roll beneath the car with a bump, was too much. 

Sam called him up almost every day, but there was quite a bit of action going on at the moment. Dean told him to just focus on that and make it home fast. 

The second week was a little worse because all of a sudden Dean started feeling like crap again. The first half an hour of the day had him hanging over the toilet. He had to practically crawl into the kitchen and make coffee, because somehow, that was helping. According to Ellen he wasn’t supposed to drink so much coffee, so he tried to make do through the day, it was only in the morning. 

Then Benny arrived. It was only by chance, because it wasn’t like Benny would stop by their place on a regular basis. Dean had been up late the night before because Gabriel had insisted he’d come to his game night. There had been surprisingly little drinking and a lot of games played, so Dean had really had a great time. Going out with their friends made him forget for a moment. He could just hang out around these people, play games and enjoy himself. Gabriel had taken the role of protector and he would bring Dean chips and soda whenever he was out, and he was lying if he said he didn’t like it.

Dean decided to lie in, and in an effort to save himself from throwing up he’d put a plate of dry crackers and a bottle of orange juice on his night stand. It did help, for a while. So it was already afternoon by the time he sat in the kitchen munching on crackers and green apples. That’s when Benny called. 

“Hello, buddy. How are you doing?” Benny said, ever so pleased to talk to him. 

“I’m good.” Dean said with his mouth full. 

Benny chuckled. “Apparently manners is something you’ve said good bye to.”

“What manners?”

“Oh, yeah, you’re right, you never had manners. My mistake.” Benny laughed good- heartedly and Dean felt a little better. 

He turned around to the sink to fill his glass with water and his stomach churned. 

“Ugh, gotta go. Emergency!”

“Dean!? Are you okay? Buddy, talk to me?”

“Can’t.” Dean ended the call and rushed to the bathroom and everything he’d eaten so far today, and probably last night too washed away. 

“Little one, can’t you let your daddy off the hook?” He whispered exhausted. Secretly he thought this was the little monster's way of telling his other dad to get back, because he was dearly needed.

Dean rested his face against the cool porcelain. Emptying his stomach every day took its toll. He was always tired, and he couldn’t seem to get enough energy since he threw it all up. Dean couldn’t tell how long he sat there. Once in a while he’d retch and bend over again, stomach hurting and his head spinning. 

When there was an unrelenting knocking on his door Dean crawled to the sink to wash up a bit. He cursed whoever bothered him right now and he made his way over to the door. Dean wasn’t really surprised when he found Benny on the other side, eyes wide and stressed. 

“You scared me, mate!”

“Oh, yeah?” Dean barely had the energy to smile, but tried anyway. 

“What the hell is happening to you?” Benny didn’t seem to know what to do. If he was supposed to help him or take him into hospital probably. His hands reaching forward a little helplessly.

“Nothin’. Jus’… you know, morning sickness.” Dean rolled his eyes and headed for the living room. He stumbled a little and Benny came up to support him. 

“Okay, let me help you, then.”

Benny led him into the living room. 

“Do you need to lie down? Shouldn’t you get into bed or something?”

“Yeah, no. You’re not coming anywhere near my bedroom if you don’t want Sam to rip you to pieces.” 

Benny rolled his eyes. 

“He’s a possessive one, alright.”

“He’s allowed. I’m his mate. If he didn’t feel possessive I wouldn’t think he cared enough.” Dean huffed. Knowing it was a bit silly to feel like that, but it was just how things were. 

Benny didn’t comment on it and instead followed Dean to the couch. 

“Do you need anything? Just say it and I’ll make it happen.” Benny said. His eyes flitted across Dean’s face and he probably looked like hell. 

“Well, fresh fries sounds good, and crispy chicken.” Dean told him quietly. 

Benny smiled. “That’s good. I’ll just go pick some up if you want me to, and I’ll be right back.”

“I have chicken in the fridge and potatoes.” 

Benny knew his way around the kitchen. He was really good at cooking stuff. And right about now, what Dean needed most of all, was the company of an alpha. He couldn’t exactly come out and say it. Benny probably wouldn’t have been scared off or anything, but for his own sanity, Dean needed to keep that detail to himself. 

“Yeah? You don’t mind me making a mess in your kitchen?”

“Nope.” Dean muttered and sank further down onto the pillows. Benny furrowed his brow and disappeared for a moment. When he came back there was a bag of chips in his hand. 

“I’m not sure whether this will work, but I always like to chew these bad boys when I’m feeling nauseous.”

Dean gave a little smile and reached out for it. 

“I’m gonna get really fat. But thanks, man.” He said. 

The TV was playing re runs of Dr Sexy and Dean intended to pay attention to that. When he was certain Benny was out of sight he took a deep comforting breath, getting a whiff of that alpha scent and for a moment he felt a little less shaky.

 

This was just the first in several days in a row where Benny came to check on him. The next morning he showed up with coffee. Dean had barely made it out of bed. He was wearing one of Sam’s t-shirts and he probably looked pathetic. Benny smiled at him, handed over the coffee and looking suspiciously like he wanted to touch Dean in a fond manner, his face or his hair or something. Dean stood very still, waiting to see if he would do it. He didn’t mind, only, this was new. 

Benny shrugged sheepishly and pushed his hands into his pockets. 

The next day he showed up after class. He brought a bunch of fresh green apples and crackers. 

“Hey, man. You don’t have to come by every day.” Dean told him when they sat on the couch watching a show. 

“I know. But I guess I don’t like seeing you like this.”

Dean thought he was talking about his alpha. According to Mary, alphas tended to get this urge to protect and care for pregnant omegas. Especially if they was already friends or family. 

Even if Dean said he didn’t have to come by every day, he had to admit he was feeling a little bit better. Being around an alpha, and feeling cared for it seemed like his morning sickness settled more and more. 

 

By the end of the week, they had almost gotten into a routine. Benny stopped by either early in the morning, or just after classes. He would bring or make food that they both ate in front of the TV. To feel a little better about the whole thing Dean invited Charlie and Kevin too a few nights. All of them together had a great time. 

Dean couldn’t seem to bring it up when he talked to Sam. His mate sounded stressed out as it was. Things were difficult at the other pack and there would be at least half a week until Sam came back. Dean knew he should talk to him about it. Because knowing Sam, he would probably lose it before he would calm down enough to realize that he was blowing it out of proportions. 

Sam was jealous, and Dean didn’t mind, not so much, because he could be jealous too sometimes. This entire situation was just too hard to focus on at the moment. Dean needed the presence of an alpha. This past weeks had proved that. It wasn’t that he’d accept any alpha, but John was the Pack Alpha and Benny had been a friend for a long time. 

But that didn’t matter, because once Sam entered their home, he would know. He would scent it, and Dean could not be sure what would happen then. 

Knowing this, Dean should have told Benny to go. He should have met him somewhere else, or preferably not at all. Then he should have cleaned the place, so that the only thing Sam could scent was the faint evidence that there had been an alpha there.

That’s what he should have done. Instead he let things go on as they were.


	14. Coming back to you

Sam.

Sam was exhausted. Not physically, but his head was a mess. He felt wrung out and ready to come home and stay there. He needed to get back to a more relaxed state, and finding back to his omega would make everything better. 

After coming back to Thomas’ pack he immediately sensed that things was in uproar. Members of the pack running around, not knowing what they should do. Thomas tried to stand his ground, by tightening the rules of his old ways. Beretta on the other hand scrambled to gain anything that resembled control. 

All of a sudden the pack was divided. Some wanted to break away from Thomas to follow Beretta, only nobody knew how to put things into a system. To get some control of what was happening. Thomas’ had been so angry when he saw Sam that he almost turned in an effort to chase him away. 

Sam found Beretta at one of her friend’s homes and there were surprisingly many people with her. She practically threw herself at him when he came, but Sam didn’t know any more than she did how to go about this. 

What he did know, though, was that she needed to make an official claim. She needed to let everyone in the pack know that she was challenging her father and with enough of the pack behind her, she would take over as Pack Alpha. 

Understandably, Beretta was scared and sad that it had come to this. 

“Do you want to continue the way things are?” Sam asked her one night. 

“No. It’s not right. We’re not really a pack anymore. I think that if nobody tries to bring everyone together, a lot of the members will just move on or they’ll make even more trouble than I’m doing now.”

Beretta knew what she wanted. The hard part was actually doing it. To go out and say she was out for her father’s position. 

Sam couldn’t imagine what that felt like. He would take over after his father, but through some much calmer steps. 

Thomas hadn’t accepted it. He’d been mad, and he’d stated that she wasn't fit to rule. That was for his son, who would grow up to become a leader. Sam almost wanted to roll his eyes at that. He couldn’t’ believe how old fashioned Thomas acted in comparson to John. 

Eventually, so many showed up to support Beretta that Sam was certain Thomas barely had any on his side. Of course, most of the young people came to Beretta, but following them, was a surprisingly large number of their parents even if they’d grown up with Thomas as their leader. 

Meeting with Thomas to make a count had been a really awkward moment when Beretta proved to have a lot more followers than her father. 

Thomas stared at her. 

“What did I do to put you against me?” He asked. 

“You didn’t believe in me.” She said and for a second there was something like regret on his face until it disappeared and he frowned. 

“I’m not going to fight you over this. I’m not saying I believe either, but just tell me what you’ll do to me and get it over with.”

Beretta stared helplessly at Sam who shrugged slowly. It was Beretta’s call. 

“I’m not going to do anything. You’re free to make that decision yourself. You stand down, but if you want, you’re welcome to stay.” She finished quietly. 

 

With that settled almost a little too easily, things changed. Beretta had to decide what she wanted. What kind of leader she would be. She needed to have a council to help her out and she needed to start her work on bringing the pack together. Even with a lot of them already following her, the ones who’d chosen Thomas could prove to be the most difficult. 

And it did. The old council members expected to still be a part of the council even with a new leader. Beretta didn’t want that. In the argument that followed, three wolfs turned in anger, one left the pack entirely and one even tried to challenge Beretta. 

Beretta was scared how this would end and Sam was just as inexperienced as her. In the end she was the one who needed to make a decision. Being a leader also meant that she needed to be the one to put her foot down. 

After a week she had finally chosen her council and as they worked hard in order to get to know each other better and make a plan things settled a little. 

Sam hung around until the first two announcements were given. The first one about bringing the pack closer together. Beretta wanted them to prepare for a full moon where all of them came together around a bonfire and turned as a pack. 

The second announcement went a little rougher. Beretta closed off the source of peoples charity. She told them to get out there, get a job, try and make something for themselves. She needed them to prove they’d tried and not be able to find anything to make an income or they wouldn’t be given money. 

Sam had known this would get them worked up. He wished she hadn’t gone out quite so hard about it. For a moment it even looked as if a lot of them was about to leave her, but then she came up with a plan where she too had to make an effort. She and the rest of the council would make a program to make this happen and when people started realizing this wasn’t as hard as they feared it slowly turned around. 

 

Watching Beretta work hard like she did had taught Sam something important. Beretta had been alone, she hadn’t had a supportive family behind her and she stood there by herself. Even with a council, she was the leader, and she would have to do it right or she would lose everyone. 

Sam knew he got a lot for free. His father had a very thought through system, the pack members liked him and they all worked for mutual benefit. Taking over after John meant filling really large shoes, and Sam wasn’t sure he’d be able to do it. 

-

Sam stopped in front of the apartment and he already had a bad taste in his mouth. Dean had been kind of elusive. Sam hadn’t asked about Benny even if he wanted to. Instead he buried himself in work and vowed to get home as fast as possible. And Dean rarely mentioned what he did through the day, apart form the usual stuff like making food, talking to his family and watching television.

Outside the building stood Benny’s car. Sam gritted his teeth and knocked the door open with too much force, it almost came off. He ran up the stairs and opened the unlocked door.

Benny was fast. There was no doubt he had been sitting on the couch, but by the time Sam had entered he stood in the middle of the living room. His stance protective, and it raised all of Sam’s hackles. Dean wasn’t as fast so he just about got out of his seat on the couch, behind Benny. 

The entire scene was sickeningly domestic. This was his place. Benny had no business there. Yet, there he was comfortable as ever, with Sam’s pregnant mate. The tv was playing Dean’s favorite show. A pack of dry crackers stood on the table and apparently Dean had had a bowl of chips in his lap, which now balanced on the cushions. 

Sam bared his teeth and threw himself in the general direction of Benny. The other alpha growled and stood his ground. Bad choice. 

“You need to get out of here, now.” Sam said, straining to stay away, to not do something reckless, like turn and rip him to pieces. He would gladly do so, but Dean probably wouldn’t be so happy about it. And the consequences for murder was severe. 

Benny sent a glance in Dean’s direction. 

“NOW!” Sam roared. 

Benny moved slowly, then stopped and turned to ask Dean if he was going to be okay. That was it for Sam. Benny wasn't supposed to protect Dean from Sam. Sam was his mate!

Sam felt more than heard the rumbling in his chest. It started out deep down and he bared his teeth as his fangs broke through. Benny growled back and he was ready when Sam lounged out for him. In a flash they switched places, Sam in front of Dean with Benny closer to the door. 

Now that he was close to Dean all of a sudden, with his wolf close to the surface he got distracted by the scent coming off his mate. 

It was still there, the familiar scent of his mate, grass and lavender, though, underneath something new had become stronger. It was the pup, Sam knew, but what really threw him off was the distinct scent of Benny mingling with it all. 

Before he knew what he was doing he had Dean pinned to the wall and scented his neck desperately. Dean let out a surprised groan at the force in which he got pushed back, but Sam didn’t stop. It physically hurt him to get the whiff of an alpha’s scent on his mate. Dean let out a shocked yelp when Sam’s teeth just about broke the tender skin on his neck. 

“What did you do?” Sam rasped quietly. 

“Nothing. I haven’t done anything, Sam.” Dean insisted, his hands braced against Sam’s chest, but he bared his neck willingly. 

Benny was still there and when Sam heard him move he let out a warning sound. Dean huffed. 

“Sam, you gotta…” Dean said, and Sam let up a little bit of the pressure he had against Dean’s chest. 

“What are you still doing here, Benny? Do you want me to fight you?” Sam hissed. 

“No, I’m leaving. But I swear to you. If you hurt him, you’re gonna regret you ever thought you were worthy of being his mate.” Benny warned. 

Sam felt his entire body shake with the force of his wolf trying to break through. He heard somewhere in the background, Dean screaming at Benny to leave them alone. 

His heart racing and Sam tried to calm down. His vision cleared somewhat and he could breathe deeply again. Only, when he did he got another taste of the situation. Of another alpha’s scent, mingling with his mate. His own scent practically vanished from the place. Sam breathed through his teeth like a feral animal. 

“Sam, Sammy?” Dean was back in his space, close to him, touching his face.

“You gotta calm down.” He added. 

Sam lifted his eyes, looking at his mate. Taking him in for the first time since he got back. Dean looked tired, but relaxed. He didn’t seem too upset right now. Sam let his eyes wander over his body. The t-shirt he wore was one of Sam’s. Too long, but starting to tighten just a little over the growing belly. The sight alone had Sam smiling with a threatening lump in his throat. 

“That’s it. It’s gonna be okay.” Dean reached out again. 

Sam did too. One of his hands behind Dean’s neck to pull him closer. He dipped his head down to scent him again. Taking a deep breath was calming at first, then the distinct smell of Benny broke through and it took him off guard. 

“Fuck, he’s all over you! How did that happen?” Sam growled and stared at Dean, his eyes wild. 

“I don’t know. He’s just been around.”

“I’m sure he has, that fucking…” Sam huffed and had to brace himself against the wall again. This time the wave came thick and insistent and Sam couldn’t hold back. His resolve snapped. 

“I can’t stand it. Fuck, Dean this… You’re mine!” He practically roared and bared down on him with his teeth sharp and glistening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... Don't hate me ;) 
> 
> Love ya guys <3


	15. Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning: This chapter contains stuff that might be perceived as dubious consent. We work through it by the end of the chapter, but if that's something you don't want to read, consider yourself warned.

Dean.

Dean screamed. Sam’s teeth sunk into his neck and it hurt, but after just a few seconds Dean let out a groan of pleasure. It was like he was wired through his neck and all he could feel was an all-consuming sense of alpha and need.

It might have been forced out somehow, but at the same time Dean felt flooded with a heat he hadn’t felt in ages. 

It was a reaction to his alpha, he knew that. Because Dean had always found it hot when Sam acted possessive. Still, there had to be a limit. They wasn't on the best terms at the moment to put it mildly. They were fighting and there was no doubt that this never turned out to be a good way to solve anything. Dean couldn’t seem to make a move to stop it even if he knew that. The omega in him was more than happy about the development. 

Sam lifted him up, easy as that and carried him into their bedroom. Clothes falling in sad leafs to the floor before he placed Dean on his knees just on the edge of the bed. Dean toppled forward, but Sam reached out with a warm hand so steady him from behind. p>“Please, Sam. Please, I need you.” Dean heard himself begging, he arched his back to present himself and Sam let out a keening sound as he positioned himself along his back.

Both of them breathing hard, almost like they was hit with a heat like no other. Dean supported his weight in front of him on the bed. Sam had one hand on his neck, grounded him as well as showing Dean his place as omega. The only warning he got was a warm pressure against his leaking hole before Sam pushed into him in one long, slow move. 

Dean let out a loud breath. It was perfect. The heat and heaviness of Sam inside again, as they moved fast. Sam’s thrusts punishing and relentless. 

Dean’s body rejoiced in this because it was all it needed. To be filled, to connect and to be owned by his alpha. Everything happened in a frenzy of desperation, like their animalistic behavior was controlling it all. Heaving breaths, short growls and whimpers bordering between pleasure and pain. 

Sam only let go of his neck when he absolutely needed to. Apart from that his teeth was lodged so deep they would probably leave a permanent mark, one even more prominent than the initial mating mark. 

It was instinct, Dean bent his neck to give Sam space. He held his body ready and strong for Sam to mate him. When Dean came he let out a quiet sob. Sam kept moving for a few more thrusts before he started coming and his knot formed immediately. 

Slowly they started to come down from the high they’d been on. Sam carefully loosened his jaw and Dean couldn’t help but scream out, because the pain was much worse than the one from being bitten in the first place. 

 

Dean passed out shortly after and he woke with a start a few hours later. The room was eerie quiet and Sam’s side of the bed was cold. Dean lay there for a while thinking. 

Things had spun out of control last night. They hadn’t been productive at all. Dean had felt hurt ever since Sam left. Even if he hadn’t meant for Benny to be there when he came back, now that he did, everything was a mess. 

Dean felt bad about all of it. The way they couldn’t seem to communicate unless they absolutely had to. Too much lately they’d just skipped the talking and just gone straight for the fucking. A part of Dean wanted to blame Sam, to be mad at him for his reaction. What he’d done was a little drastic, but it was that simple. Sam wasn’t the only one to blame.

As he sat up, Dean winced. His back felt sore, but in a pleasant way. His insides and his hole felt a little bruised, but it wasn’t too bad. What stood out, though was the bite. Just as he predicted. Well, he better go have a look before he went looking for Sam. 

The clock on their bathroom radio told him it was half past four in the morning. Dean stopped in front of the mirror. His neck was a little swollen, he was bruised, but that would heal quickly due to his wolf genes. Teeth marks stood out, red and angry, and they was going to be showing for a while. Dean wasn’t sure what he felt about that. He liked having Sam’s mark on him, but he didn’t want to look mauled. Last night, the alpha had been more present than the man. 

Some places was still covered in blood, but Dean remembered Sam licking his neck before falling asleep. 

Dean bit his lip and let his eyes run down the growing body. The bump was starting to look like a pretty baby bump, instead of just access fat. He wanted to enjoy it. To celebrate it with his alpha. Right now everything just hung in the air, uncertain and ugly. 

 

In the living room, Sam was sprawled in the good chair next to where Dean had placed the old baby crib. His eyes was closed, but one arm lay in the crib, rocking it slowly back and forth. Dean swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

“Sam?”

Sam opened his eyes and looked over at his mate. Dean stood awkwardly and waited. Sam’s face tired and his eyes hollow. 

“Hi. Did something wake you?” His voice soft, like he didn’t want to spook him. 

“I don’t know I just… you weren’t there.” He forced out through the sudden lump in his throat. 

Sam looked away. Dean pursed his lips nervously and walked closer. 

“Come back to bed.” He tried. 

Sam shook his head slowly and uttered a quiet, unhappy laugh. 

“Why not? It’s cold out here and in the middle of the night, still.” Dean told him. 

“Do you even want me in your bed anymore?”

Dean let out a long breath. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Just, come on. We can talk more in there.” He pointed lazily in the direction of their bedroom and Sam looked torn. 

After Dean offered to make tea he finally convinced Sam to get back in bed with him. They sat propped up by the pillows, sipping lemon tea, not saying a word. 

“How bad is it?” Sam eventually whispered. 

Dean met his eyes, those beautifully shaped eyes a little scared now. 

“The bite?” He said even if he knew. Sam nodded and looked away.

“It’ll heal.” Dean said. 

“But it hurts.” 

Dean nodded slowly and Sam took a deep breath. 

It felt like both of them was desperate to say something, but so afraid of it being the wrong words that they sat there waiting it out. 

 

In the next few days Sam and Dean was rarely out of each other’s sight. Both feeling the need to stay as close as they could in order to build the connection again. 

Dean would wake up in the mornings to the sound of the shower running. He made his way into the kitchen to make tea and breakfast. Sam would come over and place a peck on his forehead or his cheeks, Dean would offer him a cup and they sat down to have breakfast. The conversation stilted and sparse. 

Even if things felt awkward lately, Dean wouldn’t dream of letting go. He needed the contact and he needed to feel their bond again. 

By the third day they had gotten a new routine, but it was a quiet and strange feeling to it. Not anything near what they used to be. 

“I know it’s your birthday next week.” Sam began. Dean nodded. 

“Is there something you want to do?” He asked. 

Dean bit his lip, nodding again. 

“Actually I… I had something arranged a while back.”

“Yeah?” Sam put his cup down on the table. 

“It’s… I know we can’t go to the regular doctors. But… Ellen got this friend who works at the hospital, and she… I asked her for an ultrasound.” He finished in a whisper. 

Sam dropped his eyes to the table and Dean’s heart sank, but when he looked back up, they was almost brimming with tears and his smile was not forced or tense like it had been for the last days. 

“To see the baby?” He asked. 

Dean nodded. “I want to see him, to know if he’s okay.” He said quietly. 

“And she can actually do that?”

“Yeah, it’s not entirely legal, but she said she’d done it before. To bring the equipment home and do it there.” Dean said. 

Sam got up from his chair and walked around the table to pull Dean into a hug. Dean felt his eyes fill with tears as he tightened his arms around his mate.

 

That night when Dean came into the bedroom after brushing his teeth, Sam sat propped up by his pillows. He wore a pair of glasses, which was a sure sign he must be tired, but intended to stay awake some more. Dean always liked how he looked with his glasses on.

“Do you need to work?”

Sam hadn’t had too much to do since coming back home. He had regular contact with Beretta, and John had told him to take some time at home. It felt good to have time to themselves like this. 

“No. I wanted to talk.” He said. When Dean looked expectantly at him he continued. 

“About what happened when I got home.”

Dean’s first instinct was to refuse, to try and get out of it, but he knew that when Sam wanted to talk something out, that’s what they’d do. Usually things would be better after, but this was just… he had no idea how to tackle this thing.

Slowly crawling beneath the covers, Dean tried to brace himself. 

“Dean, I want you to know I’m really sorry. I feel terrible for what I did to you.” Sam began. 

Dean pursed his lips and bit the inside of his cheek.

“We’ve been apart too long. And I was on edge, and Benny was here. It was a reaction, not a good one, I know that. If I could take it back I would.”

“Sam. You was not alone in this.”

“I think I was, Dean.” He muttered. “I threw myself over you, and forced you into submission. It’s not something I ever thought would happen to us. We’re a couple of months in and I’ve already abused my position as your alpha.” He continued. 

Dean swallowed. 

“I know, I never thought it would either.”

They shared a pained look and Dean didn’t know what to do to make it right.

“I don’t know what I can do to make it right, Dean. But I promise you, that whatever you want, I’ll do what I can to make it happen.” Sam insisted.

“But Sam… All I want is… I just want us to be… us. Not this fighting and jealousy. I don’t want this baby into a world where we’re still fighting.” Dean’s eyes brimmed with tears, but he stared at Sam, determined he wouldn’t let them fall.

“Fuck, Dean. How did we end up like this?” Sam whispered. 

“Because, Sam. We haven’t had time. Everything happened so fast and we can’t catch up if we’re hardly ever together!” Dean yelled at him. His body vibrated in anger and he wanted to throw things, to punch something, because he didn’t want to cry.

“Then we need to work on that.” 

“I’m right here, Sam! All fucking day!” Dean was bordering on hysterics at this point but he couldn’t stop. 

Sam reached out for him. 

“Hey, hey, Dean. Come here.”

“Don’t you touch me! You better figure out something to make this work, or everything will be so much worse.” He bit out. 

“You are mad at me. You don’t want me to touch you.” Sam’s eyes wide and sad. 

“No, Sam. We’re wolfs. You’re an alpha and I’m an omega. We’re bound to lose control.” Dean sighed tiredly. He knew Sam would take all the blame, but he had been there too.

“But… I just…” Sam rubbed his hair. “I just took you, without thought of your consent.”

“And I begged you for it, you know I did. Don’t pretend I’m some innocent poor little omega.”

“But you don’t want me to touch you.”

“God, Sam. I don’t want you to touch me because… I don’t want you to touch me!” He screamed. 

Even Dean didn’t know what that meant. He felt itchy in his own skin and he wasn’t sure what he was yelling anymore. 

“Fine, I won’t touch you.” Sam promised and Dean wanted to yell some more about being patronized, but he decided against it. They both needed to calm down and start talking instead of fighting like this. 

“I bet this isn’t what you thought it would be like when you mated me.” Dean said after he lay down in bed. 

Sam hummed. 

“No, not really. But I didn’t think it would be all sunshine either. You’ve always been a challenge, Dean. I love that about you.”

Dean had promised himself he wouldn’t cry. The tears that welled up now with no warning rolled out the corner of his eye and onto the pillow. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering if this was how they were meant to be. A roller coaster of feelings. Up and down, fighting and making up with just as much intensity and passion. 

He decided he could live with it, so long as they were together. Despite everything he didn’t want to not be with Sam.


	16. To be a mate for his mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about you, promise. This week just... Where did Monday and Tuesday go?

Sam watched Dean fall asleep. He lay on his side, with the bite scar up in the air. Sam swallowed around the lump in his throat. He couldn’t believe he’d done that. Losing control like he did was almost similar to the way he'd only felt once in his life. The night of the fight where he was so far from his humanity. The one where he’d taken a life. 

It was an unpleasant thought. To know he could black out like that, and that this time, he had actually hurt his mate. 

Dean insisted that these things happened. And maybe they did, but Sam never wanted to be one of those. He’d grown up in a peaceful home. One where his parents fights never affected him. He was almost a grown up before he ever heard them have a disagreement. They had fights of course, but they always managed to keep them away from Sam. 

Sam wanted that for them too. He wanted to feel secure and at ease in their relationship. Jealousy and his possessiveness was getting in the way, simply because he hadn't learned how to handle them. He knew he had feelings he couldn't deny or get away from, but he didn't have to snap. 

Watching Dean’s bruised neck was bad. It was a sure sign of what he’d done to his mate. Nothing could excuse that kind of action. He’d betrayed his mates trust and he had betrayed his own. Sam knew he had to spend the next weeks, and months perhaps, working hard on regaining that trust. 

 

Sleeping felt impossible that night. Ridden by guilt Sam ended up watching Dean for so long, wondering how he could make things better, to really work on this. Not just to gain the trust he wanted, but for their relationship to grow and become stronger.

 

The next morning things felt better. At least they had talked about things in a friendly manner.

John called while they had breakfast, wanting Sam to come over. 

“We could both go.” Sam suggested after hanging up. 

Dean looked uncertain. 

“Mum wanted to make dinner. Since I haven’t been there after coming home.” Sam added. 

Dean eventually nodded. He grabbed his tablet and followed Sam outside.

Mary and John hugged them both, and for a long time all of them sat in the living room, talking about what had happened in the other pack. John didn’t look surprised, but Mary eventually excused herself to go make dinner. 

“She doesn’t like the thought of a fight like that.” John explained. Dean nodded absently and Sam wondered if he thought about their fighting lately. Sam got an insistent urge to reach out and touch Dean, but he decided against it. 

Just after dinner John asked if they could talk in his office. Dean waved with his tablet when Sam turned to him and he seemed content there on the couch. 

Sam was ready when his father sat down and started talking about new cases he wanted Sam to take on. 

“Dad. I know you need me to do stuff, and that’s part of what this is all about, but I have to tell you. If I get a lot of cases now taking me away from home hours or days on end, Dean is going to end up back with Ellen and Bobby.”

“What? Why is that?”

Sam gritted his teeth. He knew his father would understand. But he also knew that his father and Alpha expected him to step up, to take on this training as next Pack Alpha. Sam wanted that, but if Sam lost Dean, John would have to look for someone else to take his role, because he would probably break down. 

“We mated not even six months ago, and just like that Dean’s heavy with a pup too.” Sam swallowed and shook his head.

“That’s what usually happens when couples mate, son.” John informed him. 

“But we have barely spent any time together after that. I’ve been away and well… things kind of spun out of control for a bit.”

“How so?”

“We are constantly fighting. I’m practically walking on my toes and I don’t want that. I want us to feel like this is right. Like we were before.”

John watched him for a long time. It was easy to tell he wasn’t entirely happy with this, but Sam knew when it was time to stand up for himself and his mate. Or at least he did now. He should have done so after the first time he went away. Hopefully he still had a chance to fix things. Pushing Dean even further would just result in things spinning entirely out of control. 

Coming back down into the living room, Dean was seated in one of the high chairs, his feet dangling over one armrest and his head lolling onto the back of the chair. He looked peaceful, his tablet resting on his chest. Mary came into the room giving her son a stern look. 

“What happened between the two of you?” She whispered harshly. 

“Huh?” Sam a little distracted, noticed that Dean’s scarf had pulled down a little and revealed a little bit of a bruised neck. 

Mary nodded in Dean’s direction and Sam ran a hand over his face with a heavy sigh. 

“Too much at once.” He told her. 

“Sammy, dear. You’ve got to stand up for your omega, especially at a time like this. Dean might seem like the type to bite if an alpha seems too protective, but believe me. Pregnant omegas crave that feeling.” Mary insisted. 

Sam wanted to protest, because he knew Dean. He always snarled at anyone trying to treat him like a submissive omega. On the other hand, he had acted a bit different lately, so maybe it was worth giving it a try. 

“I will.” He said. 

“And, don’t… just… you know, hurt him or act too jealous, it can be too much you know.”

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. He knew that. He was paying for it at the moment, but he didn’t tell her that. 

Instead he squeezed Dean’s shoulder gently. 

“Hi there babe. You ready to head on home?” He asked quietly. 

Dean blinked disoriented and Sam couldn’t help but bend down to place a kiss on his forehead. Dean glanced up at him a little surprised and that reaction tugged at Sam’s heart.

 

Outside their place Benny’s car stood parked once again. Sam watched Dean who let out a quiet sigh. They didn’t need this now. Sam knew why Benny was there and this had every potential to turn ugly any second. 

“Be nice.” Dean warned as he opened the door and stepped outside just like that. 

Sam felt the age old sensation of ‘mine’ and ‘rival’ grab hold of him. He could stand against it, but it was unpleasant and left him with a bad taste in his mouth. He reminded himself of what his mother had said and hurried after. He might not want to start a fight, but he would not sit by and let Benny do as he pleased. 

“Hi, Dean.”

“Benny.” Dean stopped in front of him and Sam stepped right up behind him. 

“I told you I’d come by.” Benny said carefully and Sam felt how Dean tensed up. He had no idea why. If he was because of his hurt neck or because of Benny but he still pushed forward to support Dean with his presence. To his surprise Dean leaned into it slightly. 

“I know, but there’s no need.”

Benny met Sam’s eyes for a moment, then went down to the scarf around Dean’s neck where his gaze lingered. 

“Really?” He drawled. 

Sam felt Dean lean into him more.

“Yes, really.”

“What’s with the scarf then? Are you getting a cold?” Benny asked. Dean breathed out through his nose. 

“I don’t have to answer to you. Everything is fine, and I’m really tired so we were just heading up so I could go to bed.” Dean said as he started to move toward the door. 

Benny let him go, but the second Dean was out of sight, he turned on Sam, like he knew he would. 

“I know he is hiding something, he never wears a scarf. That’s your thing. If I find out what you did I’ll still hurt you, Sam. You don’t deserve a mate like that.”

“Shut the fuck up! You don’t know anything.” Sam threatened with a low growl. “Now, get the hell out of here.”

 

Sam tried to shake the feeling. Dean seemed content to just pretend they hadn’t even met Benny outside. He was already in the bathroom, padding around in a large t-shirt and boxers. Dean looked stunning as always and if things had been different between them Sam would have pushed him against the sink and kissed him senseless. As it were, Sam had vowed he wouldn’t do anything like that until Dean gave the okay. 

Dean might not think something bad had happened last time, but Sam wasn’t sure he would have been able to stop even if Dean hadn’t been on board. That thought scared him more than anything.

 

Sam and Dean headed to bed. Dean sat with his tablet reading, drinking hot lemon water. Sam sank down, staring at the ceiling. 

“I talked to my dad.” He said. 

Dean put down his reading and turned his attention to Sam. He didn’t ask, but Sam felt the questions there anyway. 

“I told him I couldn’t do work away from home for a while.” He started quietly. Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Sam continued hurriedly. 

“I am still going to work. I’ll take on other cases, simpler ones for a while. We need that, Dean. I can’t go anywhere now, and I don’t want to.” He finished. 

“Are you sure.” Dean’s face looked serious, but beneath, there was a sense of relief to it. Like a smile about to break through. 

“Absolutely. Right now I just want to get ready for that ultrasound.” Sam grinned. 

Dean watched him for a long moment. Eventually he leaned down to brush his lips against Sam’s. It was fast and dry, but it left a sense of shared joy.

Dean sat back up and sipped his warm lemon water when he suddenly smiled.

“Give me your hand, Sammy.” He whispered.

“What?” Sam immediately on alert even if Dean was smiling. 

“Just…” Dean grabbed one of Sam’s large hands and placed it low on his bump. Sam resisted just for a second, then he let it rest there, feeling the skin a little tighter than it had been. A hard little lump under the skin, it felt incredible, knowing there was life growing inside.

“Feel, it’s hardly there, but there are kicks.” Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head against the headboard. Sam watched him. The baby had started to kick already? He swallowed hard, taking in that happiness he could see on his mate’s face. Even with everything they’d been through. At least Sam had given Dean that. Sam couldn’t feel anything, but he didn’t mention it, it was enough to know it was there, to be allowed imagine he was petting their little one. Dean looked so relaxed like this and Sam let his fingers play softly over his belly, hoping that they was able to find back to each other again.


	17. Alpha male

Dean.

Dean was up early the day they had the ultrasound. He’d made a big breakfast and kept fussing around Sam until the alpha told him sternly to sit down and eat. 

“It’s going to be fine.”

“We don’t know that.” Dean insisted. 

He wasn’t worried. Not really. But now that it was there he couldn’t help but feel a little on edge at least. 

When they arrived outside the house of Ellen’s friend, Dean twisted his hands in his lap anxiously. 

“You okay?” Sam put a warm hand on his shoulder and Dean sagged a little. 

“I’m just excited and nervous I guess.”

“You’ll be fine. We are doing this together, remember? I’ll be there all the way.” Sam assured and eventually they stepped outside. 

It had been just a few days since Sam had that talk with his father about not working too much and this far, things had been good. Sam had stayed home most of the time, and even when he went somewhere he made sure to come back early, and always let Dean know where he went. 

That last part felt a little excessive, but Dean was secretly a little pleased. 

Sam knocked on the door and after a moment they met with a dark haired woman smiling at them. She introduced herself as Pam and told them to enter. 

She had arranged a chair in her living room. The fireplace was running hot and Dean squeezed Sam’s hand. He wasn’t even sure why he was nervous. Pam told them how this would go, and then she had Dean sit back in a chair and roll up his shirt. 

“No need to get all naked. That’s just gonna make you uncomfortable.” She smiled. 

Dean smiled a little relieved and Sam gave his arm a light push as he sat down next to the table. After getting that cold gel on his belly, and Pam seeking with a device on top of that they suddenly heard it. 

That fluttering little sound of a heart running a mile per minute. Dean stared at Sam an awe, swallowed hard and let his head fall back onto the pillow, closing his eyes to absorb it. That, right there, was the heartbeat of a little life. One that they’d created together, against all odds. 

“Would you like to see?” Pam asked in a soft voice after a while. 

“Please.” Dean whispered and stared at the screen. Until Pam explained it he had no idea what he was looking at. But moving around, he could see feet, legs, a stretch of spine, flapping arms and finally a head. He was perfect and Dean bit his lip for make sure it was all real. 

“Is it a boy?” Dean asked in a thick voice. 

Pam chuckled. “You do want to know or are you trying to trick me into saying it regardless?” 

“No, no, we want to know.” Sam said. Dean turned to look at him, he sounded so moved and when their eyes met, there was a softness there, a happiness Dean hadn’t seen before. One that probably showed on his own face too. He reached forward to kiss Sam’s cheek. When he looked up Pam watched them with a soft smile. 

“You look so happy.” She said. 

“When Ellen first told me they were taking in a child I didn’t think much of it, but there you were and her life changed completely after that. She always wanted more children, but it just didn’t happen, so you may not have been born from her, but she couldn’t have been luckier.” Pam said. Dean’s heart squeezed painfully. 

“Let’s see, then. You think it’s a boy?”

Dean nodded. 

“Look, right there. A tiny little penis. Looks like you were right.” Pam chuckled. 

“I knew it!” Dean celebrated. Sam laughed. 

“God, he’s perfect.” Dean continued and leaned closer to the screen. 

Pam let them admire the sight for a moment. Before shutting it down she printed some copies of their little wonder. 

 

Back home Dean felt overwhelmed with the need to prepare for the baby. It was like everything had to be in place. All the things they could possibly need for a baby had to come together, right this day! He knew that was just his ‘parent brain’ talking so he made himself prepare dinner for them instead. At least they would need that today unlike all the baby stuff. 

It was exciting, though. He kept going back to look at the pictures again and again, and he stood there watching them with a sappy smile on his face. 

Dean would have denied it if anybody tried calling him on it, but for all his complaining earlier about the unnecessary omega things he went through. He had always deep down been very much an omega.  
He loved tv shows full of love stories with tears and drama. He read books about omegas falling in love with impossible alphas, pregnancies and all things omega. Maybe it was all part of being an omega, or maybe it just was who he was. Dean would never talk about it out loud, because unlike any stereotypical omega, he wasn’t someone to run around shouting about his feelings. 

 

They had planned a party for Dean’s birthday. It wasn’t going to be a big crazy thing, but they would have some food, beers and some friends over. Dean hadn’t really been too keen on it, but Sam reminded him that it would be the last birthday without a baby in their midst and so they should take this time to gather all their friends. 

“You’re right.” Dean agreed. 

So Sam had taken it upon him to hang birthday stash around the house. Balloons and ribbons. It looked ridiculous. Dean loved it. 

As Dean’s belly was showing more and more he wore low hanging jeans, t-shirts with a shirt hanging open on top. It wasn’t very different from his usual attire, but Sam insisted he looked great. 

They still hadn’t been intimate much since the night Sam came home. Sam was a little weary seeing as he still felt bad, and Dean kind of liked the thought of spending the time getting back on track. Things had been slowly spinning out of control while Sam was away and Dean wanted to feel safe and confident in them again. 

The night of their party Sam and Dean dressed together in their bedroom. Dean sighed as he took in his reflection in the mirror. 

“I do miss my old body.” He said. 

“What? No, this is such a good look on you.” Sam told him softly. 

His mate came to stand behind him, all broad, tall and warm. 

“But… look at that, it’s not all baby here. It’s quite a bit of other stuff too. Jigglyness.” Dean bit his lip in concentration staring at his thighs. 

Sam smiled fondly. 

“Come here.” 

He turned Dean away from the mirror. 

“It’s okay, you know. But for the record. I absolutely love this. You’re growing our pup! And you look great doing it too.”

Dean gave a weary smile. 

“You sure?”

“I am very proud of you, and to be your mate. You should show everyone how great you look. Put on that red shirt.” Sam kissed his nose with a grin. 

“The red one?”

Sam nodded. 

“It makes you look feisty.”

Dean grinned up at him. 

“You think so, huh?” He pressed closer and slowly lifted his head in invitation and Sam’s eyes immediately snapped down to his lips. His tongue poked out and Dean traced the movement while his heart sped up. 

A hand pushed gently through his hair and Sam crowded his space until Dean took a step back. A few steps and he was pushed firmly against the wall and an embarrassingly breathless gasp escaped his lips. 

His face heated in a flush and Sam’s smile turned teasing and predatory. His alpha was showing and Dean had to fight back a whimper in response. 

Sam dipped his head down and nosed at Dean’s ear. A soft puff of air made Dean shiver and cling to Sam’s strong arms. When he continued further down Dean’s head automatically tipped back with a thud against the wall. 

Dean’s breath hitched as Sam placed butterfly kisses on his neck and further down his chest. He didn’t stop to tease him. Instead he sank down to his knees and placed both his hands around the rounded little belly. Dean looked down and swallowed hard. 

This right there, was everything he ever wanted. He was carrying a pup and the baby father couldn’t be happier. Sam held his hands protectively around the swell, and kept peppering these little kisses everywhere he could find. 

“Hi, little one.” Sam whispered. 

“I can’t wait to meet you. Beautiful little thing. In the meantime, I promise to take care of your dad.” He continued, and caressed the belly just so. 

Dean took a shaky breath and tried to hold back happy tears. 

“Come here.” He muttered and tried pulling Sam onto his feet. 

Dean reached forward and crashed their lips together. Everything poured out into that kiss. The tension and the love and happiness. It was making him desperate and he practically crawled up Sam’s frame. 

Sam let out soft little hums. His hands supported Dean’s weight as he held him up and as the kiss deepened those hands started wandering over his body. 

“God, Dean. We can’t… We can’t do this now.” He panted. 

“Yes, we can. Don’t give me some nonsense crap about too soon or whatever.” Dean said through heavy breathing.

“No, no that’s not it. We’re having guests over in- like right now.” Sam glanced at his clock and took a step back. 

Dean let his head rest against the wall and closed his eyes in an attempt to get his body to simmer down. 

“How about, just… really fast?” He pleaded. 

Sam stepped close, with his entire body pressing against Dean’s. It was impossible to ignore the hard length and Dean groaned. 

“Please?” It was barely a whisper which turned into a desperate moan when Sam gave in and met his lips in a wet kiss. 

Dean tried to ignore it when he first noticed. If he did, then maybe they would go away. The doorbell sounded again and he cursed loudly. 

“Damn this party and our punctual friends!” He huffed in annoyance. 

Sam laughed and kissed his forehead. 

“Just get ready, birthday boy and I’ll… I’ll greet our guests.” He said and sent a glance in the general direction of his groin. 

Dean wanted to stomp his feet, but instead he resigned with a little laugh. Sam grinned back and suddenly things felt familiar between them. Good and simple like they used to feel before everything started to get complicated. 

He watched Sam try to adjust himself and make his hair behave, and when he was gone Dean turned to the mirror. 

Sparkling eyes and wild hair. All of a sudden there was a flutter in his stomach, one he’d missed, one only his mate could cause. Boy, how he wished they could have been left alone for just one more hour. 

Instead he grabbed his red shirt from the closet. If his mate was proud of him and happy to show him off, then Dean would gladly let their friends see his growing belly. Dean let his hands linger on top of his stomach with a smile. 

“Oh you are so loved, little one.” He told it.


	18. Birthday omega

Sam. 

Sam felt great. New, in a familiar way. Sure, they didn’t get the chance to get it on, so he would spend the night bordering on aroused and frustrated. In the end that was still a good thing. He and Dean spent all their time together lately, and it had paid off. Even before they started mixing feelings into this thing between them, they had always enjoyed spending time together. It was time they found back to that instead of rushing like they had for the last couple of months.

After their mating, which had happened all too fast, they had lost focus on that. And now they were working on building it back up again. 

Sam decided he would have a good time at the party. He knew that Benny was supposed to show up, and he didn’t doubt for a second he would. But he was prepared this time, and he would be civil about it. Dean was his mate, and Dean wanted to be his mate, so even if Benny came by trying to act all protective and nice, he was still just a friend. 

Dean didn’t want them fighting either, so Sam would try his best. As long as Benny behaved too, then there wouldn’t be a problem at all. 

Dean had prepared simple foods to snack on, and they had bought chips and dip. People brought beers and wine, and it didn’t take long for people to get in the mood. 

Sam looked up when his mate entered the room. He smiled at the sight of him in a pair of light blue jeans, black t-shirt pulling tight over his belly and that red shirt hanging open. He looked stunning and Sam winked at him. Dean grinned back, but before they could take one step toward each other, Dean was attacked by their guests. 

He got hugs from everyone, people gave him gifts and told him how great he looked. 

“So is it time to open the birthday cake yet?”

“Is there cake?” Dean asked excited. 

Sam smiled with a warm feeling settling in his stomach. Gabriel had brought a cake, made to look like a pregnant stomach. 

Gabriel led Dean through the crowd and to the table. 

“Right here, my friend.”

Dean laughed. “This is great man.” He offered and nudged Gabriel. 

Dean admired it before cutting into it and taking a bite. With a groan he took another spoonful and crumbs stuck to his lips and a smear of chocolate ended up on his cheek. 

“God, you’re a pig!” Charlie complained. Dean just rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t be like that. This cake was really good. I’ll have another piece.” He said and ignored Charlie’s complaints entirely. Sam watched the whole thing with a smile on his face. 

People kept filing in the first hour. Benny was one of the last people to arrive and Sam noticed him and Dean in the kitchen. They weren’t alone, but it was less people in there. Sam decided to hang back and see how things went. It didn’t mean he let his eyes off them for one second.

Benny handed Dean a little gift wrapped in green paper. There was even a little silver bow on top and Dean looked thrilled. He opened it carefully and revealed a little wooden box. Dean looked up at Benny with a smile and Sam gritted his teeth. He knew Dean always got excited about gifts. He enjoyed opening them and he really loved the thought behind it. Sam took a few steps closer. 

Dean opened the box and stopped. He looked up at Benny, then back down into the box and Sam wanted to rip it away. Dean let out a little jittery laugh and carefully picked up what was inside. A figure carved expertly from wood. Even from a distance Sam could see it was beautiful, and it was a nauseatingly thoughtful gift. 

In his hand was two wolfs, one which was meant to be Dean with the golden fur and the other a smaller version in a slightly darker shade, meant to be their pup. Sam was willing to bet Dean even had tears in his eyes. 

Watching them he knew Dean would go in for a hug. He couldn’t stop him, because as long as Dean initiated it, Benny hadn’t done anything. Dean leaned into the bigger alpha and for a second Benny’s eyes flickered up to meet Sam’s. Anger flared and he took deep breaths to stay where he was. No good would come of making a scene. 

Once they pulled back, Benny had all his focus back on Dean. 

“This is really beautiful, Benny. Thank you so much.”

“I’m glad you liked it. You are going to be an amazing father.” Benny said. 

“Stop it. You are going to make me cry.” Dean muttered. 

Benny still had a hand on Dean’s arm and he let it run down to his elbow. 

“Don’t worry. Happy tears is a good look.” Benny assured and Dean huffed a laugh. 

Then, just as Dean looked up at him there seemed to be some kind of communication between them. Benny lifted his hand from Dean’s elbow, but instead of removing it, he placed it on top of Dean’s baby bump. 

Sam let out a long shaky breath and had to blink fast in order to get a clear vision. His alpha almost taking over. 

Benny stroked gently and while Dean was occupied smiling down at his bump, Benny turned to look at Sam with a little triumphant grin. It was devious and enough for Sam to snap back.

That right there had been a wrong move from Benny. He thought he was winning this round, but suddenly Sam knew what was going on. All of a sudden he was up to speed that this was a game after all and the one thing he’d been most afraid of was eliminated. Dean was utterly clueless about what was going on. He was caught in between Sam and Benny, which was unfortunate, but at least he had no idea Benny was trying something and that was a relief. 

Sam forced his muscles to relax and he leaned against the doorframe with a little smile on his face. He didn’t feel relaxed by a long shot, but it payed off immediately. Benny watched confused, not knowing where he stepped wrong. Dean thanked him one more time and turned around to search for Sam and made his way over. His omega bumped his shoulder against Sam and muttered a thanks for throwing this party and Sam grinned in victory at Benny. 

“No problem, honey. I’m happy to do this. Let’s have a drink, though. You can’t forget to hydrate.” He said.

Dean rolled his eyes but giggled a little when Sam kissed his forehead. Sam put thoughts of Benny to the back of his mind and decided to just enjoy the rest of the night. 

It turned into a great time for everyone. They were playing a few games, their friends guessing on the gender, which they wouldn’t reveal just yet and before they knew it people started to head out of there. 

Sam had kept an eye on Benny all night. He hadn’t tried anything again, but he was still there hovering. When they said goodbye Benny looked like he wanted more, but Dean kept to Sam’s side and waved at all their friends. Only Jo came forward to snag a hug. 

“You look so great, Dean. Stay happy, okay?” She whispered and kissed his cheek. 

“I will, thank you Jo. I’ll see you soon.” He promised before she was gone. 

-

Sam had to make arrangements for the full moon. He worked mostly from home and if he headed out to his father, then he did so in the middle of the day. Nights was for him and his mate and ever since Dean’s birthday they had built up more and more tension between them. The good kind. 

Dean flirted with him, teased him and he expressed more happiness than he had in a while. Sam was sucked right in and played along. 

 

The night of the full moon Sam and Dean was ready early in the evening. Packmembers trotted around finishing up the fireplace, others put out food on the tables for the night. Dean sat down on the riverbank watching the water run by. He smiled up at Sam. 

“I wish I could run.” He said. 

Sam kissed the top of his head. “I know. I miss that too.” He admitted. 

“But it will be fun. Meeting everyone again, and I’ll get to help with the food. I never did that before.” Dean sent a glance toward the tables with food.

Sam knew he didn’t mind, not really, but everyone wanted to run. It was in their genes. 

“I’ll come back as soon as possible.” Sam promised. 

As Pack Alpha it would be his responsibility to make sure everything went down according to plan, and that meant he had to make a few laps around the perimeter. 

The place started to fill with people. The pack gathered with old and young ones. It was chaos, but in the midst of it all the tradition made it possible for everyone to be there. Children sat around with their friends and parents tried to stay calm. Older people came along a little wobbly on their feet, but there nonetheless. Everyone wanted to be there even if they would just sit around and watch the fire most of the night. 

Sam looked around, grateful for what he had. Beretta had a very different pack she had to rule and every time Sam talked to her it was clear things weren’t always easy. He wasn’t going to be so cocky as to say everything went perfectly at his own pack, but it was simpler. A lot of the traditions and ways to rule had been set in their pack for generations. These things didn’t have to be forced. 

Change was harder in their place, but as it were they didn’t make major changes every season. Change happened slowly, over time. 

This pack felt like his family. It was loud and big. It was big enough that he didn’t have intimate knowledge about all of them, but still small enough that he knew them all. 

According to John there was a long, long time since anything had happened inside the pack to make much disturbance. Once in a while things happened, like one of John’s friends who wanted to marry a human. Nobody liked it of course, but eventually the storm had blown over and the married couple had perfect little pups running around. 

As of late, Sam was the one who had made people talk. First of all he had mated a guy, secondly, they had a pup on the way. It was all too soon for some, but since he was the Pack Alpha’s son, no one dared say or do anything. 

 

Sam left Dean with the food tables and headed over to his place. He talked to the pack, reminding them of the rules, before they filed out and turned one after the other. He sent one last glance in Dean’s direction before turning and following his pack into the woods. 

Running, oh how he loved to run in this form. 

Sam let his instincts take over for a moment. Carrying him into the woods alongside his family and friends. The wind brushed past him, trees whirled by and he felt like he could taste the grass.

Once he reached a clearing he stopped, took in his surroundings before getting ready to make his rounds. He would take a lap to make sure everything was good. The spirit was high, the pack a little pepped up on the full moon. 

Sam rarely stopped by any group. He wouldn’t be snooping, he was just required to be seen, to make sure his pack felt safe without being controlled. Trotting past the adults most things were calm. They would often be found in a circle, basking in the moonlight, with their head high and pointing up. 

From time to time a couple would sneak out for their own thing, because apparently nothing was better than a little moonlight fun. Sam made sure to stay away from that. 

Once he headed toward his group of friends he immediately noticed one missing. Benny’s large frame was nowhere to be seen.


	19. By the river

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to wish you all a Merry Christmas or at least a happy holiday if you're not celebrating :) Thank you all for reading and leaving me little notes to read, or kudos to wink at.  
> Since Christmas Eve was actually last night where I live, I decided to just post this as a present to you guys.  
> Hope the holidays are treating you well, keep smiling, hugging and spreading love <3
> 
> xx

Dean. 

Getting the food ready was done fast and easy. Most of it was pre made, the rest waited to be heated over a fire. Burgers for a military squad and sausages too. Salads, toast and other good stuff placed on the tables. Seeing as he was pregnant nobody allowed him anywhere near the fire, so instead Dean walked around. 

The oldest members of the pack, sat in their chairs by the fire, a few mothers walked down by the river with the smallest pups. Ones that didn’t know how to turn on demand just yet. 

Dean stopped to watch them. It was cold out so they stood there throwing rocks into the river. Mothers cheering them on, while the children laughed ecstatically. Dean’s heart swelled and he smiled, wondering if this was how things would be as their pup grew. 

Eventually he sat down on a rock, and he was so absorbed in his daydreaming he didn’t notice at first that he wasn’t alone anymore. One of the little girls had stumbled her way to him and held out a dry stick for him to take. 

“Hello there.” Dean said. 

She grinned, but turned away looking shy. 

“Is this for me?” He tried.

She nodded.

“That’s sweet. What are you going to have, then?” He smiled. The girl just shrugged, and looked for a moment like she wanted to head back to the safety of her mother. Instead she kept staring at him. 

“Are you going to have a baby?” She asked eventually. 

Dean smiled. “Yes I am.”

“Why?”

Why? Dean stared bewildered at her. 

“Well, because when you have a mate, you can decide that you want a pup.” He said. It might not be entirely true. But who was he to tell this girl too much. She was happy with the answer.

“Who is your mate?” She stepped closer. Dean thought she might be about four years old. Curious and on the verge of being old enough to start trying to turn on demand.

“Here, let me show you.” Dean sat down in the sand and started drawing a story. 

“This here, is me. I grew up in a different pack. One day I decided I wanted something more. So I ran, and ran and ran until I couldn’t anymore. A boy was out running one day…”

He continued his story, while making little figures in the sand to follow. The girl eagerly sucked it all up, giggled and oh’ed on all the right places. 

“Sam, I know Sam! He is going to be The Alpha!” She exclaimed excitedly. 

“He is.” Dean grinned. 

“He is very big.”

“But he always smile very pretty, so I don’t think he is scary or anything.” She insisted like an afterthought.

Dean hid a laugh and told her she was absolutely right. Sam was the kindest of them all. 

 

As the girl found her way back to her friends, Dean got up to stretch his legs. 

“You are going to be an amazing parent.” A deep voice said behind him. 

Dean smiled. 

“Oh, she just wanted to be entertained.”

“Yeah, but not everyone would have noticed that.” Benny said as he measured his pace to follow Dean’s. 

“Are they heading back so soon?” Dean looked around. 

“No, I was a little late today so everyone headed out before me. Didn’t catch up to them.”

Dean didn’t question it, even if he was pretty sure Benny could have caught up to most of them if he needed to. 

Instead they sat down by the food station. Dean wanted to be ready once the pack started to come back. 

“Dean. I… I wanted to apologize properly for my part when Sam came back home.”

“Hey, Benny. We talked about this. It’s in the past and we don’t need to keep dragging it up.” Dean told him. 

“Buddy, believe me, I know. But I also want to make sure you are telling the truth, that he wasn’t hurting you.”

Dean huffed and looked away. He was starting to feel a little uneasy. While Sam had been away helping Beretta with her pack, Dean had been weak. He had needed the comfort of an alpha, and Benny had been there. It wasn’t nice, but it had been convenient. Benny had provided what Dean needed and in the process some of the feelings had started to get a little blurry without it ever meaning to. 

Now that Sam was back and things was good between them, Dean felt like he did something wrong talking about this. Because what happened between him and his mate, was their business. 

“Of course he didn’t, Benny. What do you think he is?”

“I think he let his instincts run a little hot. He’s an alpha, things can easily get out of hand.”

Dean shrugged. 

“I could handle it.”

“Oh, yeah? Then why have you been hiding under layers of clothing ever since he got back?” Benny hissed. 

“What?”

“Nothin’ man, you just seem to be hiding.”

“My body is growing, of course I’m hiding.” Dean shot up from his seat and made his way toward the food tables. 

Just as he started slamming paper plates and plastic cups in rows, Sam shot out of the forest and turned into his human form in the speed of lightning. He immediately came up to Dean, scenting him as subtly as a dog would mark his territory.

“You alright?” Dean asked, he sent a glance to Benny, still sitting where he left him. The other alpha raised his brow, as to say he rested his case. 

“Yeah. What about you?” Sam muttered and stepped back when one of the betas huffed about acting decent in front of the kids. 

“I’m fine.” Dean smiled. 

The rest of the night went nicely. Friends and family chatted and laughed. Some started singing songs, children fell asleep in their parent’s laps and teenagers tentatively grasping the hand of someone they was interested in. Stars glimmered all night and Dean relaxed in Sam’s warm embrace until they called it a night. 

***

The next few months went by in much the same way. Days turned into weeks while Sam worked a little harder next to his father and Dean grew a little heavier. 

People had stopped staring. Whenever Dean found his way over to Ellen or the roadhouse he got the attention he usually got. The looks lingered a little longer and the comments was a little bit bolder. Nothing too much, because Ellen would kill them with her look and apart from a few passer-by’s most of them already knew Dean. 

Ellen, Jo and Mary always fussed over him when he was around. Jo couldn’t stop hugging him, telling him he looked great and how happy she was that he got to have this. She almost made him cry at some point. Which Dean denied even with a tear rolling down his face. 

Ellen cooked for him, told him to sit down, made him relax in a way he hadn’t thought possible. Bobby grunted an offence about fat with style and Dean couldn’t stop smiling. 

Mary showered him in clothes, tips and baby stuff. He told her not to do it, but she couldn’t seem to help herself. 

And truth be told, as Dean grew bigger, he enjoyed people watching out for him. A part of him felt so content with being what he was supposed to be. Having been an omega, suffering through heats, thinking it was all for nothing, it suddenly felt like this was right. This was his purpose, and he was allowed to enjoy it. 

Dean also felt a lot more skittish as the months rolled past and the evidence was clearer. He was nervous about being so young. He felt anxious about other people so he stayed mostly at home, unless someone convinced him he needed to breathe in some fresh air. 

He didn’t even want to think about all that would come afterwards. Having and caring for a baby. He knew he could, on a physical level, because changing diapers, swaddling and just holding a baby wasn’t his main concern. What he was afraid of, was the part about, how was he supposed to be a good parent? To raise someone else. That was the really scary part. 

 

Benny didn’t come across as any different than before. He was around from time to time, and always on the full moon. He would run along with the rest, but he came back well before them and kept Dean company. 

Sam always acted a bit tense when he came back and found them sitting together, chatting and laughing. Dean didn’t think Benny did anything wrong, because all they did was talk and have a good time together. Still, since Sam was uncomfortable Dean made sure to seek him out when he came back from the run and he also hung out with the rest of his friends. 

He felt safe like that. It felt like a good arrangement. When Sam was out running, he couldn’t be there in case Dean needed it, but Benny came back, being a safe alpha and Dean relaxed a bit.

At least he did for a while. Sometimes Benny would say these weird things. One time he asked if Sam was going to be there during birth, and what Dean would do if Sam had to go away when that happened. 

Dean had stared at him for a while, but Benny just looked curious. It didn’t help Dean’s heart, though, because it was slowly freaking him out. Sam couldn’t go anywhere now? So he hadn’t answered, instead he had a breakdown when they got home where Sam had to assure him over and over he wouldn’t go anywhere in the last two months of his pregnancy. 

“What’s gotten into you? I would never leave you alone this close to birth.” Sam held him close, carefully rocking him from side to side and Dean made an effort to stop his tears. 

“I don’t know, I just need to make sure.” Dean said quietly. 

“Don’t worry. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Sam whispered and kissed his head. 

 

Another time Benny dropped a comment about Sam running with other omegas. It was made off hand, like an afterthought. Dean wasn’t especially insecure about things, but it still made him wonder. 

Then he started wondering why Benny kept saying these things. Tiny little comments, so unnecessary. He couldn’t realize that they were hurting Dean, or he wouldn’t have said it.


	20. Here we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! It started busy this one, so you'll have to excuse this late update.  
> Hope you are all good and that the holidays were treating you well <3

Sam. 

Sam was slowly going crazy. It was hard enough to accept that Dean still considered Benny a friend. But when he also insisted that he wasn't doing anything to hurt Dean it was a hard pill to swallow. 

Because Benny most certainly upset Dean on purpose. He was just clever enough about it that Dean didn’t realize, because Dean wanted to see the best in him. 

Sam wanted to let things slide, but after the third time he had a stressed out omega in his arms he was on the verge of breaking. He had opportunities while they ran, but as the next Pack Alpha, it would most likely reflect badly back to him. So instead he had to bide his time, find a moment to make Dean see what was really going on. 

In the meantime Dean started to feel heavy and uneasy about going out. The last full moon before the pup was due he wouldn’t come with Sam to the river, so instead Charlie came over to be with him. 

“I can help the invalid.” She stated. Sam sent her a warning look, while Dean huffed. 

“Yeah, we’ll see. I bet you won’t even bring me a glass of water.” Dean told her. 

Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Just… be nice and call me if anything happens.”

Dean came up to him and kissed his lips. His belly big and hard against Sam’s own flat abs. His hands automatically came down to rest there, stroking it carefully. Dean practically purred. 

Charlie broke them off with a gagging sound. 

“Get out of there, Sam or I will.” She threatened, but even Sam could see the fond smile behind her words. 

Leaving the house without his mate on the full moon felt wrong. It was even worse when he knew Dean was uneasy and so, so pregnant. He was beautiful and Sam wanted nothing more than to hold him tight and tell him how much he loved him. Instead he had duties he needed to attend to. 

 

The night proceeded just like any other. Sam felt a kind of itch at the thought of being there alone, but that was probably normal. His father had always come rushing home whenever he had to go without them in the past. 

At the end of the night, when everyone was eating and having a good time, Benny approached him. 

“Hi, Sam. Is everything okay with Dean?” 

For a split second Sam felt bad for the guy. For some reason he was anxious about Dean, he looked out for him and Sam should be grateful. Benny’s concern right now was real, and so Sam found it easier to stay calm and not snap at him. 

“Yes, it is.” He said in a tight voice. 

Benny nodded slowly, looking a little uneasy. 

“So… Why didn’t he come?”

Sam stared at him a bit disbelieving. 

“Benny. He’s almost nine months pregnant. He’s heavy and vulnerable, which you already know. So he felt like staying in tonight, and that’s why he is in tonight.” Sam explained, trying hard to keep a light tone. 

“Oh. What do you mean I already know he’s vulnerable?”

Sam let a hand run through his hair. 

“Are you sure you want to have this conversation right here?”

Benny huffed and shrugged his shoulders. 

“Alright. Well, you’ve been feeding Dean with these little scenarios, which has left him insecure and needy.”

“Why are you acting like any of that is my fault? Besides, you should be happy your omega is coming to you for comfort still.”

“What does that even mean?”

Sam sighed. Benny gave a snort and looked upset. 

“You think nobody notice, but I do. I can see the way you act toward him. He wouldn’t tell me, but I saw him hide behind layers of clothes and scarfs after you returned, and that’s only one time that happened!” Benny hissed. 

“Oh, you don’t know anything. You think I’m hurting Dean? What about the way you are wearing him down with nasty comments?”

Benny shook his head and they stared angrily at each other. 

Sam took a deep breath, deciding to just let it go for now. 

“Listen, Benny. Dean is my mate, we are happy together. Don’t do something you’ll regret.”

“Are you trying to scare me away?”

“No, I am asking you to accept that’s how things are.” Sam said. 

Benny glared at him. 

“And I don’t want you interfering with Dean. When the baby comes I expect you to not get any more involved than any other of Dean’s friends.”

“Yeah? Or what? You’re gonna lock him up and keep him away from everyone?”

Sam rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. He wanted nothing more than to change form and shake him to pieces. His alpha was starting to shake with the annoyance and instinct to protect his mate. 

“No. But if something happens, you are going to answer directly to me.” Sam let his eyes flash red, so that Benny really got the challenge. The other alpha stepped back and bowed his head. But not until his eyes had answered with a glint of red. 

They went their separate ways after that and Sam felt itchy and wanted to head home to his mate. He needed to make sure he was alright, but this was where he was needed the most at the moment. 

As the night progressed Sam got increasingly fidgety and impatient. Mary gave an understanding smile and eventually his father told him to get home to his mate. 

It felt like a rubber band was stretched to the limit, pulling him back to Dean. When he finally came through the door Charlie and Dean was both lounging on the couch. Dean’s belly poking out obscenely and it was absolutely perfect. 

“Dean.” Sam breathed and his mate looked up at him with a lazy smile. 

Sam walked over to him and sat down behind him, supporting Dean’s weight against his chest. He wrapped his arms around his form to pull him closer. Dean hummed in content. 

“Did ya miss me?” He asked quietly with amusement in his tone. 

“Mmmh.” Sam breathed into his hair, taking in his scent and eventually Charlie cleared her voice. 

“Not that I don’t enjoy this display of pure affection, but… well, were you always this disgustingly in love?” She huffed. 

Dean giggled and snuggled closer to Sam. His heart swelled and he started to feel whole again. Charlie huffed but couldn’t hide her smile. 

“Anyway, now that my babysitting duties are done, I’ll leave you to it.” She announced as she got up. 

Dean mumbled something about being the one to feed her, and not the other way around. Sam nuzzled his neck affectionately and thanked Charlie for being there. 

They might be joking about the babysitting, and even if Sam didn’t call it that, he most certainly needed to know that Dean wasn’t alone when Sam had to go somewhere, not this close to the end. 

After Charlie left, the place fell quiet. Sam still held Dean close, and after a moment Dean guided his hand down to his belly to feel the kicks. 

 

Dean.

Everything was uncomfortable. His feet wouldn’t hold him up for long without starting to hurt. Sitting still he couldn’t find a single position to relax in. Lying down was ever worse. It felt like he was slowly suffocating! He felt like eating all the time, but most of the time he got a heartburn so he'd regret ever taking a bite. 

Somehow, he still held his mood. He could feel a little annoyed at times, but through it all was that happiness. The luck he’d been given. He had a mate, and even though they were both so young they were having a pup soon. Terrifying on most days, but such a joy on others. 

Dean couldn’t wait to meet him. He would have to go through labor, which he didn’t look forward to, but after, he would be able to hold this little kicker in his arms. 

Because his life could have been so different from this. His life could have consisted of being beaten and used in every imaginable way. Dean couldn’t find it in him to be ungrateful for what he had now. 

 

It started out as something like a heat. A twinge in his lower belly, a feeling of restlessness, so even if it was the middle of the night, Dean had a shower. And after, that’s when he realized. He was about to have their baby. He had contractions, but they wasn't so bad yet. He could still focus on other things, so he listened to music and the had tv playing. He could still walk around. But once in a while there would come a wave. Terrifying pain which went on and on. Dean made his way into their bedroom to wake up Sam. 

Bleary eyes met his. 

“Dean? Why are you up? Is everything alright?” Sam slowly gained consciousness rubbing his eyes and taking in the state of his mate. 

Dean was wearing one of Sam’s worn out shirts. His boxers hung low beneath his belly and he stood hunched over supporting his weight on the bed. He shook his head and took a deep breath. 

“I think it’s started.” His voice scratchy. 

Sam was up in a second. His hands immediately coming to hold Dean up. One large warm hand landed on his lower back and Dean let out a sigh of relief. Yes, he needed warmth. 

They had agreed that when he went into labor, they would call Pam. She would come to their place and make sure everything went smoothly. Dean had been a little hesitant, because, where in their home could he give birth? It hadn’t felt right. The bed was, well, their bed. He didn’t want to ruin it, it seemed important to his brain. 

Now, though, he couldn’t imagine going anywhere other than their bathroom. He would not be going outside this house in his state. 

So he took off his shirt and boxers, and stood in the shower, burning hot water pounding on his shoulders, while Sam called for Pam. Then he brought Dean a large glass of ice cold, very sugary iced tea. Just, perfect. 

Pam arrived, with Ellen in tow. Dean hadn’t been very keen on the thought, but he also recognized Pam’s concern. She needed help in case something happened, and Sam didn’t have any experience. Dean wasn’t sure what experience Ellen had, but he knew that woman had a lot of hidden talents. 

Ellen squeezed his arm and told him he was doing good, then she stepped back and let Pam take the lead. 

After that everything just happened in a blur. The pain came and went, he felt slightly burned from all the hot water, but it felt necessary and nobody tried to talk him out of it apart from Sam who asked once in a while if he didn’t want to lie down. 

“No, Sam. It feels as if I lie down, I’ll rip apart!” He huffed through his teeth. 

Then suddenly the pain didn’t go anymore. It just increased. Worse and worse, in heavy waves which made him feel not a little bit panicked. Pam was in front of him, telling him what to do, how to breathe, and Sam’s strong body supported him at the back. 

All at once it was over too soon, and it had been one hell of a long day at work. Dean stood with shaky feet, supported by Sam and holding onto a little bundle of warm skin and a sweet, real heaviness in his arms. 

He started crying. Because, what else could he do. 

Sam held him tight, whispered beautiful things into his ear, while they both took in this little miracle. Dean cleaned off under the water, barely standing up, he got some clean clothes before he staggered into their bedroom where Sam held the little boy in his arms. Once Dean was there he was handed over and though bone tired he couldn’t stop staring at him. Watching his little face with droopy eyes, a tiny mouth which would make little involuntary reflexes and small hands stretching out or cradle close to the rapidly moving little chest. He was perfect and Dean just watched and watched. 

 

Much like expected their home was a place of constant activity for the next two weeks. Everyone in their family wanted to come by and look at the little miracle. Dean was fine with that. Their little boy slept most of the time, the rest he was either getting a bottle for his feeding or he would simply lie there. These cute sounds came from him, almost like grunts or a soft hum. He didn’t cry much either. 

As their families came inside, they gathered around him, then they all held him, talked nonsense and some of them even cried a little. He held everyone’s attention and Dean was feeling so proud. 

But he also felt tired. Tired to his bones. His body still felt sore and bruised from giving birth and eventually as the adrenaline left him, he felt the need to be alone. 

Sam let them all know that they needed some space and finally, finally did they spend some time with just them and the new kid. 

It felt strange, being left this responsibility. Dean was overwhelmed, his hormones on overdrive and just a cold glass of water or simply watching the child could make him tear up. Sam was perfect through it all. Holding them close, taking his share of the feeding and the changing of diapers. It was all a safe way to start a new part of their lives. 

Slowly but surely Dean started to feel human again. Having a child was still a scary new thing, but it was getting manageable as the days progressed. Eventually he also relaxed a bit more, until he felt good about being alone for a few hours so that Sam could get some work done. 

Each day somebody would stop by just to have a look. All of their friends had been there having a peek and when the first full moon rolled around Dean almost decided he wanted to go, but instead he chose to stay at home. 

It wasn’t until the next month that he finally brought the pup to the river for full moon. He hadn’t shown up with the baby around everyone in the pack, and the fuss was building again, much the same it had to begin with. But that was fine. They were safer now, more ready for it and besides, they felt really proud of this little bundle. 

Through the weeks with visitors, there was one person who hadn’t come by. Benny. Dean hadn’t asked and Sam hadn’t offered. Dean was a little glad to not have had to be around the kind of tension that presented whenever Sam and Benny was in the same room. He’d had enough to worry about, so this was better. 

His eyes went soft as he looked at Dean. Kind and proud almost. They hugged each other and then Benny pulled back to take in the little one. He smiled gently and carefully reached out a large hand to touch the tiny one clinging to the blanket. 

Sam stood next to Dean, tense, but quiet. 

It happened when one of the elderly women came over to congratulate them. First she shook Sam’s hand, smiled and told him how good they all looked. Then she squeezed Dean’s cheek before she came toward the child a little too fast. Her hands steady and all of a sudden she had almost swept the little child out of Dean’s grasp. 

Sam let out a warning sound and she looked up a little confused. Dean stepped close to her, shocked to suddenly be empty handed, but managing to control his urges to rip his son back into his own arms. 

Benny growled and leapt forward, snarling at her to let Dean have his baby back. He was shaking with it and Dean stepped in front of the woman with his child, to shield them. 

Before Dean could do anything, Sam was there big, safe and strong. Telling Dean to go take Henry. He turned around and once the baby was back in his arms, he felt whole again. 

Dean felt more than heard the low rumble of Sam’s presence. Around them people had backed off, but hovering close enough to watch what was going on. Dean could see his family exhange worried looks. John stood just to the right, but he showed no sign of butting in on this. This was Sam’s place and John couldn’t do anything unless it turned really ugly. 

Instead Dean looked over at Benny, who looked distressed as his eyes flared, but moved from one to the other. 

“The problem is that everyone got too close.” He insisted in response to something Sam must have said. 

“You stood just as close.” Sam sounded calm as if he knew what would happen. And that he had been ready for it. Benny stuttered for a moment. 

“But that’s… me.” He tried, confused almost. 

Sam huffed exasperated. He didn’t feel angry. 

“I told you what would happen if you did this, Benny.”

Dean looked between them. He hadn’t heard anything about this happening, and Benny looked at Sam as if it suddenly occurred to him that he had been serious about it. 

“I can’t let this go.” Sam said quietly, careful. 

“But I’m not a threat to Dean or the baby.” Benny argued. 

Sam tilted his head and Dean sighed. He knew that look. It was annoying and nobody could stand up against it, because it was so damn earnest. 

“I’m not!”

“I told you not to interfere. You have to accept that Dean is my mate, that’s how things are now.” 

Dean swallowed when he noticed a flare of red in Benny’s eyes, and he heard a growl from his mate. That meant only one thing. 

It was going to be a duel.


	21. What you deserve

Sam.

Sam felt his heart sink. He hadn’t wanted this. But there was no getting out of it now. He needed to make sure Benny understood his place. John gave a little nod, face set in seriousness. Sam nodded back. They both knew this was what he needed to do. 

The pack was still gathered around, but all of them pulled back even further. It happened from time to time that they challenged each other for some reason or other so everyone knew enough to put some distance between them. 

Sam made sure his mate and their pup was safe next to Ellen before he shifted and faced the other wolf. 

Benny was big. He was almost as tall as Sam and broader. He had this burliness to him that Sam lacked. But Sam was a lot smoother. He figured it might be a tough fight and a tingle of nerves ran through him at the thought of losing this fight. There was a lot at stake. First he needed to win in order to get Benny to step back. His back needed to see their next leader come out victorious from a duel and most of all, he needed it to prove himself to his mate and their son. 

Dean wouldn’t look at him differently, Sam knew that. But he felt like he owed it to them both to show him what he would do for them. 

For a little while they circled each other. Padding slowly in a circle, each time coming closer and closer to the other. Sam charged on him, needing to be the one to make the first move. Benny was ready and came right at him. They crashed into each other, neither of them backing down. They tumbled around, constantly trying to battle for the higher ground. 

Snarls and angry growls sounded as well as snapping teeth and Sam felt his entire body sharpen its senses. They stumbled and clawed their way toward the woods and Sam knew that some of the members would follow. They had to make sure this went down fair and neat. They wasn't supposed to kill each other if it ever came to that. Being hyped up on the full moon and their fight, they might injure each other too much. 

Sam couldn’t afford to get distracted. Benny was strong and heavy. As he lounged forward, straight into Sam’s flank he was pushed to the ground and fell with the other wolf on top. He scrambled for a footing, while his jaw snapped after Benny’s throat. He missed again and again and instead tried to writhe out from under him. Benny made it hard to move. He was strong as he pushed Sam to the ground and he knew how to fight. 

After getting free Sam felt dizzy with a sudden rush of his blood, his alpha taking hold even more and the shame at almost being defeated made him stand up taller. 

They started circling again, going around each other, slowly with intent. Benny made an aborted move which had Sam on his toes, but they continued. Sam took deep breaths, reminding himself to wait until just the right moment. Until he had Benny at the right angle, to finish this duel, to win it. He knew exactly where Benny had to turn to make it happen, but he also knew it wasn’t always it worked out like that. 

Thankfully it seemed like Benny took this circling as a chance to catch his breath, because he continued the tense pace around. So Sam held back, slowed his steps just a little, until he finally had Benny where he needed to be, in front of him, but with one side turned slightly in his direction. That’s where he needed to hit him. 

Sam was fast, pushed his paws deep into the ground and practically flew through the air and hit Benny at his flank. A pained sound escaped Benny as he hit the ground with Sam on top. Sam’s teeth digging into his throat, just through the skin, but not enough to make some serious damage. The taste of blood was there, hot and satisfying. 

They lay like that until Benny stopped fighting altogether. His eyes closing slowly in defeat and Sam carefully rose to his feet.

After a moment both of them changed back into human forms. Benny had a dribble of blood running down his neck and he touched it with a hiss. 

“So. What happens now?” Benny said in a raspy voice, looking at Sam through his lashes subdued and submissive. 

Sam took a deep breath, taking in the state of the other alpha. 

“That’s up to you.”

Benny gave him a disbelieving look. 

“What?” 

And Sam could understand that. Benny had just lost a duel to him and now Sam insisted that Benny got to decide how things would go on. 

“Listen. I don’t want to dictate what you’re going to do. I only ask that you respect what I already talked to you about. Dean is my mate and I don’t want you getting too comfortable, thinking you can do anything about that. I don’t want to ask you to leave this pack, if that’s what you expected. You can stay on the condition that you keep your distance and don’t try anything again.”

Benny bowed his head. 

“So you are saying I get to stay here?”

“If that’s what you want.” Sam told him. 

“What’s the catch?”

“I told you. You have to keep a low profile, because if anything happens I won’t be this understanding. And I want you to keep a distance to Dean.” Sam finished. 

Benny stared at him for a long time. He looked a little worn out and younger all of a sudden. 

“Thank you. I promise to stay on the straight and narrow.” He mumbled before shaking Sam’s hand. 

On the way back to camp John caught up to Sam. 

“That’s a really nice thing to do.”

“Yeah, well, I think he just needed a lesson.” Sam said and John smiled as he patted his son’s back. 

 

*** 

EPILOGUE

As the next few months progressed their lives calmed down. Sam and Dean tried to get used to having a little child with them at all times, and they absolutely adored him. It was no simple task of course, but together they made it work. 

Sam got assignments from his father, and he still had contact with Beretta. John told him to be consistent with his work, to make sure he did the right thing, and that people gained the necessary trust in him. In a year, he would probably be more and more integrated in the work of a Pack Alpha before he eventually stood alone. 

It was a scary thought, but right now they needed the calm and the safety. Dean slowly but surely started to feel human again. His body went back to relative normal and as they days went by he grew more confident in this new task. 

Henry was a little ray of sunshine most of the time. He slept during the night, but at irregular intervals he’d keep his parents awake with cries and screams. Dean guessed that’s what everyone went through. Having a child and expect it to be quiet and do whatever the parents wanted was just ignorant, so he took the sleepless nights, the food thrown around, the dirty diapers and most of all, he took the love and the beautiful moments that he hadn’t even thought possible.

Their pup grew so fast, he was already starting to move around, trying to sit up. It was hard work, but he was stubborn and kept trying.

Dean watched his two favorite people. Sam sat in the rocking chair with Henry in his lap. The boy was only wearing diapers, his hair a little fuzzy from his bath and he listened intently as Sam read him a book. 

Nightfall was the best times with the pup in Dean’s opinion. Because Henry started to get tired and saggy. If they timed it right he would just sit quietly like this, with a full belly, smelling of clean baby and blink slowly as he grew more and more tired. 

Dean knew all too well that things could change, and that they probably would. He was lucky right now to have Sam around so much. Once he became Pack Alpha he would be away more, there would come up stuff he needed to attend to. And that was fine, but this was perfect, and Dean was going to enjoy it. Every second of it. Because without Sam, he would have been nothing. And right now he felt like he had it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story. It's been a bumpy ride, but I really hope you found something you liked. Thank you to everyone who has followed along the journey and thanks to those who read this at some point. 
> 
> xx - I'm out ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! I kept being bothered by this story so I decided I'd start writing on it again. I'm a little weary to start posting, because I don't know whether I'll be able to be as structured as last time, but I'll try. Work and family life comes first, but I love writing so I'm not going to let that go.  
> Kudos and friendly words usually helps on my motivation, anyway :) 
> 
> Hope you like, guys!
> 
> xx- M
> 
> (PS! Since it happened last time with part 1 I'll ask nicely in here - Please, please don't plagiarise my story! Ask if you want to use it somewhere else. Don't steal it, be nice, yeah? :)


End file.
